A Life Together
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Peridot struggles to fit in.
1. Chapter 1

A Life together

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe.

Chapter 1

Log date 45321

This is Peridot, it has been 7 Earth rotations since my _collaborative_ effort with the Crystal Clods- er Gems to destroy the Cluster at the center of this planet. Despite my objections it has been decided that today would be a day of rest and we will be expecting some guests.

Steven's human progenitor and Steven's _Connie_ along with her progenitors will be coming over to check on our progress. It is vital that I make a good impression. These people (?) are important to the Steven and what little headway I made with the Amethyst and Pearl units seems to have gone.

Steven's eyes lit up as he saw the cars come into the driveway.

"They're here, they're here," he cried as he bolted right in front of his father's van.

Mr. Universe squawked as slammed the brakes on his car. "Hey Stu –ball be careful."

Steven had already passed him by to grab Connie into a bear hug. She was wearing the prettiest blue dress he had ever seen.

"Hi, there Connie, did you miss me?" he said. "Well I missed you. So much has been happening, we finally got Peridot and now she's helping us save the world- "

Connie gently pushed the boy away, "Er, Steven who's your friend?"

Her eyes narrowed as she saw a small green female gem peeking out from behind the Crystal Gems. The alien had a triangular head and was about Connie's height.

"Like I said that's Peridot. Hey Peridot come on over!"

The gem just blinked stupidly and stayed where she was.

"She's a lot smaller and stupider than I expected," observed Connie.

"Connie!" blurted out her mother from behind her.

Did Steven just frown at her? "Sorry, Peridot doesn't know English," he babbled out something and the thing came over.

"Hi I'm Dr. Maheswaran," said her mother as she thrust out her hand. The little gem took the hand and turned it over inspecting it.

Then Steven, her Steven babbled something to Peridot and guided the little gem to his father Greg. The little gem gasped and grinned as Greg muttered something to her. Steven eyes sparkled as he looked on. This had to stop.

"Hey Steven, I've brought my sword. How about you and me spar!"

Later on, after Steven and the small human female's archaic military exercises, Peridot sat on a nearby dried grass pile with Amethyst as the humans built a campfire and prepared to refuel. They seemed so happy to indulge in such a time wasting exercise.

It must be some sort of bonding ritual. The Steven seemed especially pleased with the Connie's presence. Peridot felt a small stab of pain as Connie touched her lips to Steven's.

"-Afraid you'll say something stupid," why did the Amethyst seem to be so cruel?

"Gahh, Amethyst you startled me and no the humans do not understand Gemmish. I-I should be safe."

"Well Nerd you're forgetting about Greg and we'd be so glad to act as translator for you. Go on I'd love to see you put your foot in your mouth."

"Why would I do something as pointless as that?!"

"Whatever, you're not doing yourself any favors hiding back here but unless you glue your lips together it's probably for the best. Later dork."

"Oh great she's back," Connie muttered to herself as the alien walked back to the circle.

"Connie," Greg said sternly. "Give her a chance. I've been talking to her and she actually seems nice."

"She's not." The pair looked to see a huge square headed shadow looming over them. "Here's your burger Greg."

"Garnet creep up on people much," said Steven's father.

"I was just talking to her, Peridot wasn't very impressed with you guys. She said that humans are a pathetic sub species, backward, stupid and worth not even the lowliest robiniod."

"Garnet cut her some slack she's just a frightened kid."

"You should have heard what she said about you," Garnet leaned uncomfortably close. "That little gem couldn't believe you were Steven's father." Greg looked over as Peridot politely excused herself from Connie's parents. "She said you were a sad broken down specimen. A Loser, that if you were made on Home world you would have been culled and harvested right after emergence."

After the tall gem left them the little freak walked right on over as if nothing was the matter.

"You need to learn some respect pebble," said Greg as he shoved her away.

Once again Peridot found herself on the sidelines, this time not voluntarily. She watched as Steven interacted easily with both species as they cleared up after their meal. The hybrid had a gift. He seemed to make allies so easily, unlike her. She felt a dull ache as he played with Connie. Maybe if she ate the cake that looked like human waste it would be easier, but that was not possible.

"Alright everybody, it's time to rock on with the Philosophy Majors," called out Greg. He pulled out record player from the back of his van.

"What doesn't he keep back there," muttered Connie's dad.

Loud raucous music filled the night air as the star in the sky twinkled above. Both humans and gems laughed in delight as they started to dance. Peridot scurried closer to the group.

Greg bowed down gallantly towards Pearl. "May I have this dance milady?"

"I can't see why not," said the tall pale gem.

"C'mon Steve let's dance," called out Connie.

"But your parents-"

"They're in their own world."

And there was Connie's parents locked together in a slow dance.

"Oooh, I haven't had this much fun in centuries," giggled Pearl as she twirled on by with Greg.

What a magical night. Everybody was having such a good time even Pearl until she butted right into Garnet's and Amethyst's dance. A wise idea, Sugalite should not be making an appearance tonight. Connie beckoned to Steven. She looked so pretty. He took her hand and began to dance.

They twirled and spun losing themselves to the music. Steven tried to control himself but the joy he felt was too much. The love he felt made his gem glow and they became Stevonnie.

Suddenly the music stopped and she felt the eyes of all three of his parents staring at them. There was nothing but deafening silence. They were surrounded by a wall of staring faces.

"Oh crap," said Amethyst under breath.

"Oh my Gods. This is a sex thing isn't it?" stammered Mom. "Darling get them apart, get them apart."

"Score one for humanity," Stevonnie called out in triumph.

Then Steven noticed Peridot staring at them wide eyed in shock. He felt a sickening feeling of triumph from Connie's side as tears welled up in Peridot's eyes and the little gem ran away into the fields.

"Peridot wait-"called out Steven by himself this time as he separated from Connie.

He ignored the hubbub as he ran after his friend.

After a long time Steve finally found her. It was too dark to see anything so he found her by the sound of her muffled sobbing. There she was curled up in a little ball at the center of a clearing.

"Peridot, what's wrong? No don't run away. I promise I'll listen."

She just sobbed silently as Steven slowly approached her. He knelt down and turned her towards him.

"I can't imagine what you're going through. Earth must seem so strange and scary. You must feel all alone but you're not. You've got me and Pearl and the rest of my family."

She clutched at him like a drowning man. Her tears soaking though his T-shirt.

"Shh, it's alright. I know you've been trying to fit in. Just give it time the gems will eventually see what a good person you can be."

She looked up into his eyes. He felt funny, a lump rose in his throat when he realized something." This isn't about them. It's about Connie and me isn't? Peridot are you in love with me? Answer me! You haven't said one word all day. Peridot – did you superglue your lips?"

"Yeesh," said Greg. "What a mess. I'm glad Steven wasn't there to see it, speaking of which shouldn't we go look for him?"

Garnet said coldly," He'll be fine. In fact Steven will be here right about-now."

They all rushed towards the wayward pair as Steven cleared the field.

"Steven what were you thinking?" Pearl practically shouted as she pulled him away from the Home world gem.

"Peridot was hurting and –"

"Stu -ball she isn't worth it," interrupted Greg." You should heard what she said about humans, about me"

"She couldn't have said anything her lips are glued together!"

Pearl grabbed Peridot roughly by the face. "He's right I'll go get the solvent."

"Pearl don't bother I've got this," Steven spat into his hand and rubbed it against Peridot's lips." Aww it's not working."

"Your powers are based on your feelings bro. Just bring up those mushy feelings you have for her and give Perinerd a real kiss." said the purple gem.

And so Steven did just that. A pink glow engulfed the pair and Peridot's lips parted as she deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around Steven as she mussed his hair.

Pearl gave a meaningful look towards Steven's father. "Whoa there buddy slow down there. You've got your whole lives ahead of you." He said as he separated them.

The thin pale gem looked down on Peridot," Well young lady what do you have to say for yourself."

"More," she said with glazed eyes.

Greg cleared his throat, "We're not going to get anything from her tonight. I'm going to take her back to the carwash before anything else happens."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Digging Deep Part 1

Log 45427

This is Peridot, the Crystal Gems are inefficient and annoying. My efforts to assimilate into the group have been slow and arduous. I find myself constantly apologizing not only for what I said but for what I but for I haven't said.

Nobody, however, can find fault with my work. Despite the primitive tools available and Pearl's constant and chafing supervision I have almost singlehandedly completed the drill. My mission is far from complete. Now Pearl and I must risk our lives to drill down to the center of this planet and destroy the cluster. I do not know which I dread more, the intense heat and pressure or 10 days alone with Pearl- oh joy.

It will all be worth it to save Steven.

The mission began during the morning after Steven woke up and prepared for the day. The drill was in position ready to go. The small green gem stood beside the drill while her taskmaster a Pearl of all things said her goodbyes to the rest of the gems. Despite the heat of the day, Peridot wore a large dark hoodie.

Pearl knelt down as she ruffled her foster son's hair. "Now Steven I'm going to be gone for a few days so I want you to- Steven why do you have your cheeseburger backpack?"

The boy looked up with starry eyes," I'm going with you."

There is a brief moment of silence and then the gems rushed round him shouting their protests.

"No Steven it's too dangerous," cried Pearl.

"Steven are you crazy? It's like a gagillion degrees down there," shouted Amethyst.

"Steven this is not a game. You could be killed," stated Garnet

"Steven that drill has only room for 2 and we don't have life support," said Peridot.

"Everybody stop," shouted the boy. "I know this isn't a game. I know nobody expected me to go but I got to. I have to do my bit. Pearl, you and Peridot made an awesome drill but we don't know if it can do the job. Earth is my home and one of you must stay behind in case this doesn't work."

Garnet grabbed the boy roughly," Steven no, you're too important. Pearl and Peridot are expendable."

"Excuse me?!" reared back Pearl.

"Let go of me Garnet! Garnet you're hurting me,"

Suddenly a small dark form rammed into the tall gem. Freeing Steven from her grip. Garnet turned round to face her attacker.

"Enough, let him go. Steven is coming with me," declared Peridot.

The young gem seemed to have grown taller. Her gem was definitely darker and she stared into Garnet's 3 eyes. The dark gem gritted her teeth, formed her gauntlets and reared back to punch the girl; only to be held back by her teammates.

Amethyst had pulled out her whip. Peridot was now holding the boy and Pearl. Pearl looked at her as if she was the lowest bloodworm.

"Just go," said the Pearl.

After Garnet had stalked off, Steven and Peridot said their goodbyes to the remaining Crystal Gems.

"Now Steven are you sure you brought enough water and energy bars?" fussed Pearl.

The purple girl butted in, "Forget about that did you bring a porta potty?"

Peridot cleared her throat." As much as I am enjoying this touching scene, it is time to go. Steven we have a date with destiny."

And with that the pair climbed into the drill and were off on their journey.

The after Steven and Peridot left, the purple gem turned to Pearl," Those guys are going to be alone in a hot sweaty box for over a week aren't you worried they might –you know."

"Peridot has grown to care very deeply for Steven. If he's going to be introduced to the physical aspects of love who better than a gem his age."

DAY 1

DRILL

Peridot arched her fingers together as she peered at the hybrid. "Steven I've set the drill on autopilot. Pearl and I are already familiar with the controls but you're not. So get ready for some intensive training."

Steven giggled in anticipation.

Sometime later Steven slumped in his chair. The lights flashing on his screen angrily as Peridot loomed over him swatting him again and again.

"No, no, no you're doing it all wrong."

"Hey, _hey_ stop it. I can't perform under this pressure just give me another chance."

"I bet you'd perform well for Connie," muttered Peridot darkly.

"Fine, let's run the simulation again," he sighed.

TOPSIDE

Pearl and Amethyst were back at the beach house staring intently at the wailing stone when Greg walked in. Steven's father stared at the two gems with a look of panic.

"Guys what are you doing here? Where's Steven? I'd thought you'd be at the barn building the drill," asked the aging rocker.

"Been there, done that," answered Amethyst. "The drill's already started. We're waiting by the wailing stone to get the down low on Steven and Peridot's mission."

"Wait! Steven's travelling to the center of the Earth with Peridot. Didn't she try to kill us all last year?"

"Whoa calm down. She only tried to kill us gems."

"Amethyst not helping," said Pearl through gritted teeth. "Now Greg, Peridot's a fully qualified technician."

"But she's not a good person. She's not his friend."

"But she is. I've worked by her side these past few months and she's been nothing but sincere and conscientious in her duties. Peridot also is in love with Steven."

Suddenly the wailing stone burst into a flurry of light and sound. A large blob of light formed over the stone and into Peridot's head.

"This is Peridot Facet 5 now reporting. We are halfway through the first day of our mission and we have just broken through the Earth's crust. The Thaumergic heat shields are working well but there is a greater than expected power expenditure. We will be traveling on powersave mode from now on and reporting every 12 hours. Steven is fine and sends his love? Is that right? How can you send love, never mind, we should reach the core in about 3 days. Peridot out"

"I don't care if it is peak season for the carwash. I'm not leaving this house," said Greg.

Day 2

DRILL

"Peridot," whined Steven.

The green gem gave no response and continued to look at her screen.

"Peri-dot," whined Steven again this time poking her.

"What!?" she snapped and turned round to glare at him.

"I'm bored."

"Steven I'm a little busy right now."

"Put the drill on autopilot Peridot."

"Stop poking me. I mean it."

"C'mon let's have some bonding time. You and me."

"Steven no! We're traveling through a series of thermal pockets if I drop my guard for one-"

The cabin shuddered, the lights flickered. "That happens. Look Pearl and I were going to take shifts so I brought some instruction manuals to read. Look in the back cupboard"

"Healing pod maintenance, Treatment Methods for Low Grade chipping and corruption, and the Passions of Ganthor?"

"I found that in your father's domicile. It's about human alien relations, very enlightening. I did know not humans had mastered space travel."

TOPSIDE

Greg was up in Steven's cubby finally asleep. It was 3 am and Pearl sat on the couch staring at the wailing stone. The front door opened startling the Gem.

"Garnet is that you?"

"No, it's Amethyst. I'm just back from work,"

"Amethyst, how can you work when Steven-Steven," cried Pearl wringing her hair.

"I'm not like you P. I need to keep busy, keep my mind off things you know?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. What job did you get?"

"I work at the Big Donut under Lars. Sadie's very sick right now."

"Where's Garnet?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Day 3

DRILL

"You clod, you filthy clod," screeched Peridot as she chased Steven around the cabin.

"Ow, Peridot! Stop, what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? I'll tell you what's gotten into me. You choose to expel your waste into my rest closet. Now I have nowhere to go for my down time."

"Wait, I thought Gems don't need to sleep."

"We don't it's just that peridots have an extremely high capacity to learn new skill sets, the side effect being needing downtime to sort our memories."

"Hey no problem, rest here. Let's just use your hoodie as a pillow."

"Steven no!"

TOPSIDE

"Peridot has Garnet been beating you?" said Steven though the wailing stone.

The only sound was the crashing of a cup as Greg dropped his tea.

Day 4

DRILL

A sudden jolt awoke the young gem, startled she rushed to her station only to find Steven there. The boy smiled up at her.

"Oh, hi there, sorry about that we're experiencing some turbulence leaving the mantle. We should be entering the outer core in a few minutes."

"Steven, why didn't you wake me sooner? The outer core is over 7500 Kelvin!"

"No Prob. I just diverted more power to the shields."

"Let me see. Steven y you've actually done well. Let me take over from here."

"So do want to talk about anything?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No."

"C'mon,"

"No, I mean yes. Steven did you lick my arms while I was asleep?"

TOPSIDE

Greg walked into the Big Donut with a heavy heart. Pearl had been nagging him constantly about going outside and getting some fresh air. Rose would have never done that.

"Hey Greg, look at the two new donuts that just came in. Look familiar?" cried out Lars.

In the boys hand were two donuts one round and pink, the other triangular and mint green.

Steven's father couldn't hold it any longer and he burst into tears.

DRILL

"Peridot, it's starting to get really hot in here."

"It's to be expected, the conditions outside are hotter than the surface of the sun. I'd advise you to drink plenty of water and stay in your seat."

TOPSIDE

It was the middle of the night when Garnet finally stumbled into the beach house. Not even her future vision could have prepared her for this site. Half the town was seated round the wailing stone and Amethyst, lazy Amethyst was hard at work. The purple gem was busy pouring out coffee and handing out pastries.

Then the mayor put his hand on her shoulder." We heard from Greg about what was happening with Steven and Peridot."

"About time you got here," said Pearl darkly.

"I had things to do."

"Steven and Peridot are risking their lives to save us all and you're off brooding somewhere."

"Does this wailing stone have the ability to transmit as well as receive?"

"No."

"Then I have no reason to be here. I'm going to my room."

DRILL

"This is Peridot of Facet 5 reporting. We have finally reached the cluster and are ready to begin phase 3 of the project. Now beginning preliminary scans.

The cluster is roughly spherical with a diameter of 5000 nings, larger than expected. Now performing structural scans."

Steven watched off to the side as the girl spoke. She was so cool and collected. It reminded him of when he met her. Despite of her flaws and temper tantrums, Peridot could be a consummate professional. Something he wasn't.

The mask soon dropped with a violent jolt.

Peridot shouted, "No, no, no!"

"Peridot, what's wrong?"

"The cluster, it's conscious and aware of us. I'm going to have to destroy it right now."

The little gem's started frantically pushing buttons. The cabin rocked violently nearly knocking Steven out of his seat. She yelled and cursed.

"Peridot what's wrong?"

"The Cluster, it's moving and I can't hit the broadside of a storage warehouse."

"But I can, Peridot give me control of the sonic cannon."

"Steven, that thing's over 5000 nings across. It'll take hours to destroy."

"Looks like my marathon gaming sessions have paid off. Peridot how about you pilot the drill and I'll fire the cannon. What do you say, pilot to copilot?"

She stared down at his outstretched pinkie and instead kissed him full on the mouth. "Pilot to copilot," she breathed.

TOPSIDE

All around the globe earthquakes and tsunamis rocked the planet and Beach city was no exception. Mayor Dewey had ordered an evacuation Beach City and the beach house had quickly emptied,

Two gems were still inside the temple. Amethyst marched into Garnet's room.

"Garnet, there you are. Move your butt Pearl says we- .Are you crying?"

"I tried to stop him, remember that I tried."

"Garnet?"

"Steven, our little boy is going to die."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Digging Deep Part 2

Day 5

DRILL

Steven was a god, a video game god. For the past 12 hours Steven and his green angel Peridot dodged and weaved around the cluster's attacks while he steadily chipped away at it. It was time to take a break.

"Peridot, can drive out of the Cluster's range. I need to get an energy bar," did his voice just crack?

"Of Course, Steven, now falling back 100 nings," The gem leaned over his shoulder to reach his console. Did she just seen curvier? And her hair.

"Peridot, oh my god. Your hair."

"It's just the heat and humidity Steven."

"It's ..;"

"If you say cute I'm going to scream."

"Sexy. So incredibly sexy."

"Steven, I don't know what's going on but I like it."

"Peri. Put the drill on autopilot."

She crawled into his lap. They started to make out. Did the room just get hotter? It was like nothing he ever felt before. His hands trailed over her body. Her soft moans encouraging him. Then she let out a small gasp and pulled away. As soon as it began it was over.

"Eat your energy bar Steven," she said with a tear in her eye.

Feeling faint, the young man peered into his backpack only to see his remaining bars all melted." Aw man. I can't eat any of this."

Peridot rummaged through her hair until she found what she was looking for. There in her hand was a dark blue orb the size of a grapefruit. "It's a light orb, concentrated energy. My Matron gave it to me before I left Home world."

"So you're saying you have a Mom and she packed you lunch?"

"Steven gems don't have the same relationships as humans. My Matron directly supervised my training, taught me how to survive, even fitting me with my limb enhancers."

"That sounds like a Mom, one who loves you very much."

Tears welled up in the green gems eyes. She sank down onto the floor, quietly sobbing. Needing no further encouragement, Steven got off his seat and joined her on the floor. He held her there saying nothing as she wept silently into his shoulders. The light orb lay on the ground, forgotten for the moment.

TOPSIDE

"Garnet, what do you mean Steven's going to die?" shouted Amethyst.

She was no longer the powerful, confident gem they knew. Garnet's voice quavered. "The shields are taking too much power. They can't complete the mission. The drill will lose power and break up halfway through the mantle."

"What!" roared Greg. "You gems let Steven go on a suicide mission. I can't believe you'd do this. Augh that's it I'm leaving."

Pearl touched his shoulder. The man violently flinched. "Greg, Greg stop this. Amethyst and I didn't know."

"But Garnet did."

"Garnet doesn't know everything," piped in Amethyst.

Pearl continued," Listen to me, Steven has a special power, greater than any gem I have ever seen. His kindness brings out the best in people. Finding the good hidden no matter how deep. He inspires them making them do things far beyond what they imagined themselves to be able to do."

"One of the many powers he inherited from his Mom."

"No Greg, this power he inherited from you."

"Ahh guys, I don't want to butt in but I just heard the radio. There's a tsunami heading right this way we have to bolt."

Day 6

DRILL

"I don't believe this, what else could go wrong," Peridot's eyes bulged.

Steven punched the panel," Oh Jenk me 3 ways to New Year's!"

Peridot flinched not at all used to seeing him lose his temper. He looked terrible. Steven's hair was even fizzer. He hadn't changed his clothes in days and his eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep.

The boy seethed, "The Gem forsaken cluster broke into over a dozen pieces and now we have to destroy each one. My job just got a whole lot harder."

"No problem we'll just keep on going, together. Pilot to Copilot."

Steven looked at her crooked pinkie. He wrapped his own finger around hers and gave a sad smile. "Pilot to copilot, C'mon let's get back to work."

TOPSIDE

The odd family said nothing as they all packed into Greg's van. They said nothing as Greg fought through traffic to get onto the back roads. Hours later they had not said a word as the man drove up to his uncle's old farm. It had been their home for the past few months and now they were returning.

Amethyst gasped as she looked at the barn. The barn was in shambles a recent earthquake had broken it up and the farm house was no better. The building where Steven had slept was split cleanly in two. Disoriented farm animals wandered shell shocked through the property, clucking and mooing.

Time to take back command. Garnet stepped confidently out of the van, "Gems round up these animals and-"

Only to find them ignoring her as they got to work. Greg was busy pitching a tent, Amethyst rounded up the cows while Pearl had gotten to work fixing the fences.

Day 7

DRILL

"Who-ho, I am a god. Finally I got the last one," shouted Steven.

"This is Peridot,"reported the gem into the conn. "We have finally destroyed all traces of the cluster and have left the core. Now setting a return course to the surface. Estimated time of arrival in 70 hours."

"Hey, Peridot set the drill on autopilot. How about you and me enjoy some downtime?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

Moments later the young couple lay tangled on the floor, fast asleep.

TOPSIDE

Garnet was meditating outside despite the fact it was raining. Amethyst called out from the tent "Hey Garnet we just received a transmission from Steven."

The dark gem rushed into the tent only to find the wailing stone silent. She faced the stares of her teammates and Steven's father.

"Sit down, we need to talk," ordered Pearl.

"Garnet, how do I say this," Greg rubbed his neck. "Ever since you caught Peridot you've been a little – unstable."

"You've always been a hands on person but you've become violent, beating that poor little gem" said Pearl.

"That poor little gem is from Home world!" shouted Garnet." From Day 1 she has been self-centered, obnoxious and childish."

Now it was Amethyst's turn, "That's because she is a child! She doesn't want to harm anybody. You've made her out to be some huge threat but she's not."

"Yes she is. That little _dancer_ is going to take Steven back with her to Home world. Gems, we were responsible for raising Steven he sees us as his mother figures but that has put him in terrible danger. Steven has imprinted on Gems and he sees Peridot as a mate. He'll leave with her for Home world and then our cause is lost!"

Pearl squawked flapping her arms," Cause there is no cause. There hasn't been one for 5000 years, Garnet you're quick to accuse me of not letting go but this takes the cake. Steven is his own person, not some tool for Rose's agenda,"

The Gems all turned to the sounds of Greg's choking sobs." I gave up my precious little boy when it became obvious that he did not age like other kids. Steven is 20 years old and yet he looks like he's 12. I was afraid that I would die before he grew up and he would be alone with be no one to take care of him. That's why Steven is in your care. Garnet, all children eventually have go into the world and leave their parents. I thought you understood that."

Day 8

TOPSIDE

It was raining outside and despite Pearl's best efforts the tent had a suffocating atmosphere. Not the radio piping pleasant music or the smell of simmering stew that Amethyst made could change that. The gems sat silently while the lone human paced up and down the tent.

"What's going on? It's been over 18 hours. Peridot's usually so good with her reports. What if the drill's already broken up? They could be dead already and we'd never know. I can't take this. First Rose and then my baby boy."

Amethyst stood up. "Greg calm down Steven and Peridot have been battling the cluster without taking any breaks. They're probably sleeping it off after firing the sonic cannon for 3 whole days."

Greg turned to look at the purple gem with a look of horror on his face.

"Not helping Amethyst," said Pearl.

DRILL

The young couple were jolted rudely awake to the sounds of flashing lights and blaring Klaxons. Well trained Peridot rushed to her station. The holographic interfaces flashed red while the cabin's temperature rose alarmingly. Frantically the little gem pushed buttons and then quickly withdrew.

Steven on the over hand was not so well trained. He bolted up and called in a frightened voice,"Peri what's happening?"

"No, no, no this can't be happening. We were so close."

"Peri-"

"Steven the shields are failing. Any moment we will lose power, the magma will come rushing in. It's not fair. Just not fair!"

"Surely there's something we can do."

"Steven the batteries are dead. We have no more power unless you can scrounge up a new power…" her voice trailed off as her gaze fell onto her light orb.

The green gem knelt down and picked up the orb and stood up her back straight. Her body grew taller. Her suit shifted and warped wrapping the now adult woman. On her head rested a dead black helmet and thick visor. Her body was covered in a thick green and black jumpsuit, not an inch of flesh showed. "Move aside Steven it's time I got to work."

And with that she hefted the toolkit and left the cabin.

What seemed like an eternity later, the gem stumbled back into the small cabin, having the presence of mind Steven quickly shut the door behind her. He dragged her to the center of the cabin where she lay as he gently cradled her head. The tears forming in his eyes were making it difficult to see but it was obvious that she was hurting. Her suit cracked and broke every time she moved revealing the painfully burned flesh below. The frightened boy gently pulled off her helmet.

Peridot's face was covered in blisters. Her eyes stared sightlessly. The green gem flinched as Steven's tears fell on her face.

"Noo, Peridot stay with me. Don't leave me, I don't know what to do. Please don't die!"

Her hand reached up, cupping his face. Peridot of all things was the one comforting the boy. "Steven don't worry we're safe now. I fixed the drill. You're fine. I'll be okay I just have to lie down for a little while. Hey Steven here's a joke from Home world 'What's the difference between a Pearl and a Peridot…"

With a puff of smoke her body poofed away, leaving behind ashes and her gem. The boy gently cradled the gem for a while before placing her on the discarded hoodie like a pillow.

TOPSIDE

The wailing stone suddenly blared to life waking Greg with a start. From it blared the voice of his son. The boy's voice sounded muffled like he'd been crying. "This is Steven Universe after an unexpected drop in power the Thaumergic shields were compromised. Peridot installed a new power source and effected repairs outside. I'm safe for now but Peridot's been hurt and I don't know when she'll come out of her gem."

"That's my girl," said Pearl softly.

"We're making good time and should reach the crust within 24 hours but I have no idea of where we're going to emerge. Steven Universe signing off."

Day 9

DRILL

From the corner of his eye Steven saw the glow as Peridot emerged from her gem. He turned to face the new Peridot as the light grew and formed the girl. His eyes brightened as he looked at the sight before him. "Aww, Peridot you're newly minted."

There sat before him was a naked green woman, her hair lay loose and tousled. When she realized she was naked, she blushed furiously shrinking back to her original childish form. Abruptly she turned the chair away to get away from his gaze.

"Oh this is just great! Where is my symbiote! It seems like every time I emerge I lose something. This is just great. I'll never live this down."

"Oh you're so,"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"Cute, and your ears. You're like a tiny little elf."

"What! I appear before you totally exposed and the first thing you notice is my ears. Now I have to ride all the way home naked."

"Can't you just morph new clothes?"

"No my training did not deem it necessary to master the art of shapeshifting." When did the cabin get so cold?

"Peridot, you're sitting on your hoodie and I think I might have some clean underwear,"

After Peridot got dressed, they sat in uncomfortable silence for a long time.

"So Steven where are we?"

TOPSIDE

"This is Peridot, we are now approaching the Earth's crust. Thanks to Steven's masterful riding while I was indisposed, we have made excellent time. During my repairs I have lost some, equipment. We shall break through the surface in about 14 hours. We have however lost our bearings and have no idea on the globe where we shall emerge. Once we surface we shall use the GPS readings and contact you later."

The tent whooped for joy. Amethyst and Pearl danced for joy. While Greg punched his fist into the air. Garnet in the meantime sat quietly alone.

Pearl squealed in delight," They're going to make. I thought for a moment we'd never see them again but that Peridot. She's a regular fixit."

"He's not safe yet," Garnet muttered to herself.

DRILL

Steven turned round to Peridot, "Tell me about Home world. What's it like?"

"Well Steven I won't lie to you. Life on Home world is hard, the civil war affected us very badly. There are only 100 million surviving gems. Only 10 percent of those are uncorrupted. We evolved technologically not because we wanted to but because we had to…"

The boy sat rapt listening to the sound of her voice. Home world sounded so cool and the places Peridot got to visit they were out of this world.

"Peridot, after all this aren't you afraid of going home?"

"No, I am afraid of disappointing my Matron. She's a powerful high ranking gem and my performance is a reflection on her. Steven, when Home world comes I expect there will be some, consequences, but I am a minor in Home world. Due to the extenuating circumstances like me actually being trapped on this primitive rock I expect only minimal reconditioning."

"That sounds unpleasant,"

"It is, but the Gem Matrix is my home."

"This could be your home."

"No it can't. While I have found some natives to be hospitable I am still a gem. Steven you're very young, no one close to you has died but if you were to stay here you would be forced over the centuries to watch your family and friends die again and again. My world may seem cold and harsh but it is still my home."

Steven smiled crookedly. "We can agree to disagree. How about we get closer, may I have this dance?"

"Steven nothing would make me happier."

The fusion proved to be unsuccessful. Steven found himself once more on the floor holding a crying Peridot."This is unbelievable. What's wrong with me? I've wanted this for so long and I can't, I can't"

"Peridot it's not important"

"But it is. Steven you were the first person to show me any kindness. For months I traveled around the planet hiding, living like an animal but you reached out to me. I wanted to make a connection with you."

"So why are you down on Garnet?"

"Fusion is like human love making. It is magical and beautiful but it is not meant to be done in public."

"We can always connect the other way."

"Steven I am a gem, we don't connect that way. I-I'm going to the rest closet."

Day10

DRILL

"Peri, Peridot, It's time to get up," called Steven as he knocked on her door.

The little gem shuffled out of the closet.

"Weren't you distracted by the smell?"

"I used your backpack and its contents to mop up your waste."

"How could you?"

"What! The backpack was already ruined."

"Never mind, we're about to reach the surface. And just in time the shields are just giving out. Oh crap!" said Peridot.

"What's wrong?" the cabin creaked and groaned. Klaxons blaring everywhere. How do these things help in an emergency?

"I should have expected this. Over two thirds of the planet's surface is covered in water. No, no ,no…"

"Should have expected what Peridot?"

"Steven we broke through the crust at the bottom of the ocean, the shields are giving out and the cabin will be crushed."

TOPSIDE

"Hey guys, this is Steven here, I've got some bad news we broke through the crust at the bottom of the ocean. The shields are gone and we are buckling under the pressure of the ocean."

The group stared unbelievingly at the gem artifact. They were so close, why did it have to go wrong now. The stone continued, "But before we go I have a few things to say: Pearl you are wonderful brilliant gem. Don't let any gem make you feel inferior. Your achievements rival that of any diamond and Peridot agrees. Dad you should tell Pearl about how you feel. I'm sure Mom would want you to be happy. Amethyst you're –"

The wailing stone cut off. Greg howled in despair running out of the tent. It would have been appropriate if it was still dark and raining but the weather had cleared at it was dawn.

DRILL

In the darkness the young adventurers clutched each other. Their forms seemed smaller, younger as the cabin creaked and groaned. Leaks were sprouting everywhere.

Peridot clung to the boy saying I'm sorry over and over again.

Steven wiped the girl's eyes," Hey don't be sorry. You saved the world. We wouldn't have got this far if it weren't for you. These past few days have been really wonderful, despite the heat and impending death."

"You really know how to make me laugh. I'll miss that. I'm so sorry I failed you."

"At least we'll die together."

"No Steven we won't. I'm a Peridot I can survive extreme conditions. But you, you're organic your body won't survive. The only way out of this is if we fuse and I can't even do that."

"Have you ever fused before?"

"No, I got close with Lapis Lazuli but an Agate caught us and marched me straight up my Matron. She gave me what humans call "the talk". Then she assigned me to Jasper's ship."

"So you got in trouble for trying to fuse?"

"I'm a minor. The only time I should ever fuse is if my partner or I is in mortal danger. Steven I love you and I don't want you to die."

"Shall we have one last dance?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this but here goes"

The couple started to dance as Peridot sang. "If I can be half of what you think of me, I can do about just anything, I can even learn how to love like you."

Their Gems started glowing engulfing the pair in light. Their bodies and souls merged instead of two small beings there was one. A giant man. The fusion was about 10 feet tall and skinny. It had chocolate brown skin and spiky short hair with a little goatee. He wore Steven's sandals, Peridot's hoodie and a pair of skimpy shorts. Stevidot smiled. "Mm, mm it has got to be illegal to feel this good," The walls broke open and the ocean rushed in.

Aftermath

TOPSIDE

Peridot awoke to find herself lying on a deserted beach. The ocean had ripped away her clothing leaving her naked. She stumbled trying to get her bearings when she came across Steven lying in the sand. He was naked too. Rushing over to his side, Peridot shook him calling his name over and over.

The boy opened his eyes,"Peridot?"

"Steven you're alive," she cried pulling him into a hug.

"Peridot, why is it so cold?"

It was then that they noticed the penguins.

A few days later at Greg's farm. The gems stumbled around still in shock. Greg sat on a chair numb with grief. Suddenly Garnet perked up, "Gems to your stations someone is coming."

They saw the dust being kicked up before they saw the army jeep. It drove right into their property, stopping when it reached the farmyard. The gems watched as two smartly dressed officers stepped out of the vehicle.

"I'm looking for a Greg Universe."

"Whoa, that's me. What do you want?"

"Sir, I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner but the cell phone service is down in this area. Sir your son, Steven Universe has been found safe and sound in the Falklands with a being called Peridot."

The gems whooped and cheered. Amethyst did a little dance even Garnet was smiling.

"Now sir it may take a few weeks but after everything has settled down. We will board them on the U.S.S. Maryweather on send them home.

"Forget about that just give me the GPS coordinates and I'll drive the escape pod there," blurted Pearl.

Connie hated the ways things were. She hated not being able to talk to Steven, she hated not having electricity and she hated staying in at night. As if that wasn't bad enough the army just marched right in and announced that they had to share their house with another family. Connie thought that Steven saving the world would be one big adventure but it just sucked.

"This isn't fair Dad. Why do we have to share our home with strangers? Who are these people anyway?" Whined Connie.

"The army says they're a married couple with 3 teen aged children. Please be nice they just lost their home."

The front door knocked. Her dad opened the door revealing the family.

"Hey," waved Amethyst. "The tsunami washed away our beach house."

There was Greg, Pearl, Steven and Peridot marching right on in. Were Steven and Peridot wearing matching outfits?

The little green alien raised her hands in the air. "We just saved the world. Praise us, Praise us."

"Hi where's Garnet?" asked Connie.

"She got billeted somewhere else," answered Greg.

Elsewhere Garnet rubbed her forehead as she sat beside a large doghouse." I do not need this."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raising Children in a Post-Apocalyptic World

Gupta Maheswaran woke the sound of hammering in the morning. From his bedroom window he could see into the back yard to see Steven's father Greg hard at work building an outhouse. The Universe Family had just lost their home in the spate of recent earthquakes and tsunamis had rocked the world. Gupta stumbled down into the kitchen which looked onto the backyard. He could now also see Steven hard at work digging a pit. The boy had taken off his shirt reveling to Gupta the handsome young man he had become. Too handsome in Gupta's opinion.

"Sorry about the noise Mr. Maheswaran." Called out Steven. He now looked to be about 14 years old. "The water and sewer lines are broken. So Dad and I started to work on this outhouse."

"I suppose that means there's still no electricity then either?"

"No, Pearl decided to rummage up and install some power cells from the temple."

That was good news at least. Now he could prepare some dinner. Turning on the oven he walked out into the garden to harvest some eggplants. The garden was in a shambles. The plants had been trod upon and every fruit, melon and gourd he owned was smashed. His entire year's crop was gone, Gupta felt rage bubbling inside.

"I know you are trying to be nice by building this outhouse but you have to be more careful with my things. Now we have nothing absolutely nothing to eat.-"

Mr. Maheswaran's tirade suddenly stopped when he heard a bang from the kitchen and a voice shouting, "Hot, hot ,hot".

Oh great it appears there was a Peridot in the oven. The man entered the kitchen to see a petite green girl scrambling out of the oven. The famous Peridot herself was a mess, soot and ashes covered her clothes and her hair appeared to be singed.

"What were you doing in my oven?" exclaimed Gupta.

"Trying to get some sleep, with 8 people in the house I wanted some privacy."

"Unbelievable! Now your clothes are filthy, just go. Go upstairs and find something of Connie's to wear. I'm starting to regret allowing you into my home."

Moments later he heard a large thump from above and his daughter shouting and screaming. Ah the joys of puberty. Sighing Gupta walked slowly up the stairs. Suddenly he heard a crash

He rushed into his daughter's bedroom to find the room in shambles and Connie rolling on the floor fighting with Peridot.

"Let go you clod, I need some clothes," said Peridot through gritted teeth.

"I don't care these are mine! Mine!" shouted Connie.

"Girls stop this right now," ordered Gupta. "Peridot you need to ask before you take anything."

Peridot opened her mouth.

"Do not say one word. Connie give Peridot some clothes to wear." Connie pushed some rags into Peridot's arms. "Nice ones Connie. Now them I am very disappointed in the both of you. You are both young women and it is time you acted like it, not like a pair of spoiled brats. You are going to take on more responsibility, both of you. Peridot not one word. Now I want the both of you, to go down to the food distribution center and get enough food for 8 people, after that you will go down to the Infirmary and you will help out with your mother in whatever capacity she sees fit. Are we clear, now go."

As the pair walked slowly though the town Peridot could see the devastation that had been wrought to beach city. The tsunami had knocked down all but the sturdiest houses. Debris and mud cluttered the street. And even though the disaster happened over a week ago soldiers and medical personnel were still digging up human remains while others were hard at work rebuilding as best they could. As they got closer to the food distribution center, they could see the crude shelters people had set up. Most of the people milled around with a haunted look in their eyes while ragged children ran in packs.

The food distribution center was in essence a large tent surrounded by a fence and guards. A long line of starving people waited outside. Peridot being not the most socially aware gem could feel the stares of resentment as Connie walked straight to the front of the line and flashed some form of ID to a human guard.

Inside they found a familiar looking man which Steven called Mr. Smiley behind the counter. The man straightened up as he saw Peridot. "Connie who's your friend?"

"She's just one of the gems staying at my house. Now I need a week's worth of rations for 8 people."

"Five people." Corrected Peridot."We gems don't need to eat."

"Amethyst likes to eat too."

"But she doesn't need to. It would not be right to waste rations."

Humans, Peridot couldn't gauge the reaction on the man's face. There seemed to be many feelings flickering over his face from shock, to fear and admiration. "Now these rations are still very heavy, would you like a guard to accompany you back home?" said the man as he handed the rations to the green gem.

Connie politely refused as they were off to see her mother a few blocks down. The green gem was extremely uncomfortable as she felt the stares of everybody as she walked down to the medical center. The center itself was another huge tent with a large red cross on the roof. Inside the center was controlled chaos. Every bed was occupied while several people sat in chairs waiting for treatment. Doctors and nurses scurried about examining one patient then another.

"Hi Mom," called out Connie." I got some rations. Dad sent us to help out."

Her mother turned round to face the pair. "Connie what is Peridot doing in your painting clothes?"

"I slept in the oven, I thought there was no electricity," answered Peridot.

"Well never mind your hair looks terrible. Connie how could you let your friend go out like this?"

"She's _not_ my friend Mom."

"Enough young lady go get a mop. You're going to be mopping the floor and cleaning bedpans today and as for you come over to the back room we need to fix your hair."

When they got the back room Mrs. Maheswarhan found got a brush and proceeded to brush her hair." Look at you, your hair is in knots. What would your mother say if she saw you now?"

"Gems don't have mothers."

"Alright then, I thought Pearl was your- hold still I need to put your hair in a braid. Anyways what have you been doing?"

"Sleeping mostly, destroying the cluster and fighting for survival in the Falklands took a lot out of me more than I expected."

"Well you look terrible. I'm going to call Pearl to see you. As it is I'd like you find a chair and sit right down, get some rest."

After Dr. Maheswarhan left Peridot scanned the room. In one bed lay a woman with oddly shaped hair. Attending her were her children an adolescent and one small child, both males. Her body was battered and covered in cuts and bruises.

"Did the tsunami do this?" asked the little gem.

"No, no it didn't," choked back the adolescent with a sob.

Peridot turned to a skinny dark skinned man. "What about you?"

"I've got cholera."

"Hypoglycemia," answered a fat woman in a tie die shirt. "I haven't eaten in 5 days. I thought my family could use my rations."

"You're one of those crystal gems. I thought you couldn't get sick," asked the skinny man.

"Oh we can get sick alright just not infected with organic diseases. You see when a gem is placed under incredible strain they can get corrupted or weakened."

"What happened to you?" asked the adolescent.

"I travelled to the center of the earth to kill the cluster. The thing that was causing the earthquakes, if it had gone on unimpeded it would have cracked the earth like an egg. Destroying all life as you know it."

"How ever did you do it?" asked the fat woman.

"It's a long story,"

"Well we've got the time," said the skinny man.

"Storytime," called out the small child. How did he get into her lap without her noticing?

"Fine, I'll start at the beginning. I am a low ranking technician who was assigned to this planet to watch this cluster when my spaceship crashed here separating me from my crew. The crystal gems believing me to be a threat thwarted all my attempts to escape and eventually I was captured."

The patients sat around Peridot listening to her every word. She told them about making the drill, her troubles fitting in and even about gluing her lips together. More people gathered round the girl. The skinny man had managed to get a notebook and was writing furiously every word. Then Peridot told them of her travels to center of the earth skipping over the more personal details of her time with Steven. She described how Steven and her, spent 3 days destroying the cluster and how they nearly died twice returning once when they were in the mantle and the other when they surfaced at the bottom of the ocean.

"And then we washed up on a beach in the Falklands. Where we found some soldiers to take us home."

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Pearl approached Peridot's bed. The tall gem waved a scanner over her body. Pearl hmmed for a moment before manually poking and prodding her.

"Hey watch it you clod," snapped Peridot.

"Peridot I've got a very important question to ask you and I want you to tell me the truth. Did you _hurt_ Steven while you were in the drill?"

"What! No?! How could you even think that?"

"Peridot did you mate with Steven?"

The young gem blushed furiously as she turned her head away. "No, I did not."

"Okay then, you're probably just overtired and your energy reserves are low. Peridot I want you to spend the night here and then when it is light we're going to the feeding chambers in the temple."

Greg was taking a nap in the living room when he heard a pounding at the door. The pounding still continued as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Coming yeesh keep your shirt on," he called out.

When he opened the door he found a dirty Garnet holding some eggplants in her arms. "Let me in I need to speak with the gems."

"Hello Garnet," said Pearl in a cold voice. Behind her was Amethyst and Steven. They looked almost afraid of her. It was time to put her pride aside.

"I'm glad everybody's all here, I have something to ask you. May I come in? Please take me back I know my recent behavior has been questionable but I've learned my lesson."

By this time they were seated around the Maheswaran's kitchen table. From Garnet's standpoint she could see the dynamics of her team had changed significantly. Pearl sat with Greg holding his hand, Amethyst of all people had made some tea and was serving it, but Steven had changed the most. He was no longer the happy trusting little boy she knew. In his place was a tall lanky teenager, his face marred by a look of suspicion.

"And what lesson have you learned?" asked Pearl.

"I endangered Steven's life because I kept things hidden. It was wrong of me from now no more secrets and no more lies. I hope I can rebuild your trust. I'm sorry."

"Ahh, we're not the ones you should be apologizing to. You beat up Peridot pretty bad," said Amethyst.

"It doesn't matter. She's a Home world gem." Garnet said in an exasperated voice. "Steven, Amethyst you don't know what Home world is like. It is a strict caste system with no room for variation or free thought. Gems there are soulless drones, disposable and blindly obedient."

Steven snapped back. "Well neither do you. Garnet, while I was in the drill I talked to Peridot. She told me what Home world was like."

"Let me guess it was all sweetness and light. Steven she said that so you would come to Home world with her."

"No it wasn't like that at all. She told me about her Mom and how Home world was in rough shape. They're constantly at war, their empire is shrinking and most of the gems are sick. They needed the cluster because they're losing the war with the Trakens."

"Garnet if you're to come back into the fold. You need to make it up to Peridot," said Pearl her sweet calm voice.

"We don't need Peridot anymore!"

"I need her!" shouted Steven. "I need her," he said in a softer voice.

"I think you should leave," said Steven's father.

It was late at night in the infirmary and Peridot couldn't sleep. The area was far too open and she couldn't risk strangers seeing her projections from her gem while she slept. When she was satisfied that the night nurse was gone she crept out of bed and into the back rooms of the tent.

As she was looking for a quiet place to sleep. She heard a voice from one of the far rooms. She crept closer to investigate. The doctor was looking at something in a tray.

"…This is Dr. Maheswaran, I have just finished the autopsy on Sadie Miller. The results were disturbing. Though out this young woman's body I have discovered several crystalline objects of an unknown nature. By their number and placement I have no doubt these things at the very least contributed to her death."

Peridot gasped in shock when she saw what was in the tray. Dr. Maheswaran looked up. "Just what do you think you are doing young lady?"

"What are gem shards doing in a human? For-Forgive me I must go." Before she knew it the little green gem had raced out of the tent. She had to tell somebody right away. Without thinking she raced to the army base. Ignoring the calls of the guards she raced right into one of the prefab buildings.

It was one of the few structures with electricity in the town. In the room she finally stopped were several uniformed soldiers watching a primitive view screen. She ignored the soldiers' cries as she stared at the screen in horror.

It was what she didn't see that shocked her the most. She didn't see a bunch of stupid primitives coping with a setback. Instead she a sophisticated, caring culture scrambling as best they could with unimaginable devastation.

"And the estimated worldwide death toll so far is 11 million and counting…" said the presenter on the screen.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," the little technician whimpered as the soldiers surrounded her.

From the corner of her eye Peridot saw a large form enter the room and then a flash of light.

It must have been 3 am when Gupta awoke to the sound of pounding at the door. Careful not to disturb his wife's sleep he crept out of their bed. When he got downstairs he discovered Pearl he beaten him to it.

At the door were 2 burly soldiers holding a very confused Peridot. Oh joy. now Gupta had to deal with not one but 2 teenaged girls in his house.

"Ma'am we discovered your daughter wandering around the army base tonight," said a soldier to Pearl.

"She not my- never mind. Peridot what in the world were you doing there?" said Pearl angrily.

"I don't know," said the little technician with glazed eyes.

"Ma'am we went easy on her because of her young age and obviously traumatized state but next time there will be reprisals. I suggest you keep her on a tighter leash," said the other soldier.

A look of horror crossed Peridot's face.

"Peridot go to Connie's room. We'll talk about this tomorrow," ordered Pearl.

On the other side of town Garnet sat beside her doghouse. Beside her was a large dark figure.

"I'm sorry I tried to get rid of Peridot and away from Steven but I failed," said the cube haired gem sadly.

The figure chuckled knowingly. "Oh, Garnet what makes you think that Peridot being with Steven isn't part of my plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Assorted Drabbles

 _Hi there it was getting a bit dark there, what with the cluster and Sadie Miller's death so I'm taking a little break. Here are some assorted fluffy drabbles all are happening after Peridot and Steven have saved the world from the cluster._

What Do You See When You Look at the Stars?

Steven found Peridot sitting on the rooftop of the Maheswaran house. He had just finished his evening meal with his family and the Maheswarans, when he decided to look for her. After asking around, he learned that his Peridot was on the roof.

"Ah there you are Peridot," he said as he scrambled from the attic skylight to the roof. "What brings you here?"

"I'm stargazing. It appears that the only good to happen since the Cluster is the lack of light pollution. You can see the entire galaxy here."

"Here put your head in my lap. The stars are quite beautiful tonight. Peridot tell me what do you see when you look at the stars?"

"Oh much more than you can possibly imagine. Steven, you may see the stars as pretty lights or even suns like your own but Steven I see worlds up in the sky.

Over there is Feldspar 6, they have the most wonderful music concerts there and here is Calcite 3 that is at the edge of the Gem Empire. I took some survival training there before coming to Earth."

"You must miss outer space very much. Hey what's that one there?"

"Oh that's easy. There's a refueling station around a red giant. Jasper and I stopped there before coming to Earth .I met this charming Formosian. We had some fun until Jasper sent me back to the ship.

Steven, what do you see when you look at me?"

"I see the most beautiful gem I have ever set my eyes on."

"Do you regret what happened in the Falklands"

He looked deep into her eyes, leaned over and kissed her," I do but not for the reasons you think. You deserved," kiss, "flowers," kiss, "champagne," kiss, "and centralized heating."

A loud bang interrupted the lovers. Peridot shot up to her feet. "Steven the garden shed's on fire!"

"Peedee Fryman, I'm going to kick your butt!" Shouted Steven as he launched himself off the roof.

Dr. Mom's Prescription for a Broken Heart

The first thing Connie did after dinner was race upstairs and put on her best dress. Tonight was the night that she would declare her love for Steven. She had always liked him and his magical world but since saving the world from the Cluster her feelings had changed.

Steven had grown up overnight. Now looking like a 14 year old he had lost his puppy fat, grown at least a foot taller and generally become a hunk. She now recognized those feelings as romantic love.

While in a love fueled fog she almost bumped into Amethyst.

"Ah Amethyst, good to see you. Have you seen Steven? I've been looking everywhere for him."

"Yeah he's up on the roof-"

"Great Thanks." Said Connie as she raced to the attic.

"But he's not alone. Well don't say I didn't warn you."

When she pushed open the skylight, Connie was greeted with a heartbreaking sight. There was Steven with Peridot. Her liege and jam bud leaned down to kiss the green slut. To make matters worse, it was not like the kisses he used to give her. This was a serious kiss, the kiss of a lover. She slammed to skylight window down and raced into her bedroom.

Priyanka was drawing a much anticipated bath when she heard her daughter bolt into her room and slam the door. As she approached the door she could hear her daughter's muffled sobbing. It sounded bad, real bad.

"What's the matter Connie?" Priyanka said as she entered her daughter's room.

"It's Steven, the love of my life was kissing Peridot."

Priyanka wasn't surprised. While the couple had been discreet, she could see the shy knowing glances they gave each other, the surreptitious touches when they thought no one was looking.

"How could he do this to me? And with that Freak! I waited for him Mom, I waited for him to come back to me!" Her little girl sobbed into her pillow.

Priyanka wanted to say how glad this event had happened, how the magic and danger in Steven's life scared her. How hearing of Steven fighting monsters made her frightened for her daughter and how she very much wanted have her little girl back.

She smoothed her daughter's hair "I'm sorry that this has happened to you," she lied. "Losing a first love always hurts but you'll meet new people make new friends."

"Not like Steven he was my best and only friend. He had magic and –"

"Love always seems magical Connie."

"You don't know what I'm going through."

"Yes I do. Do you think you're the only one to have lost a love? Well your father wasn't the first man I loved."

"Mom?"

"His name was Ashok Manswar and we were in love. I had known him since I was a little girl and we had such plans. We were going to marry and open a candy factory but at the age of 18 his family had arranged a marriage to a neighbor's daughter, Indira Lal."

"Mom this isn't India."

"It gets worse. After his marriage it became increasingly obvious that the matchmaker had chosen well for Ashok. He had fallen in love with his wife. Indira was well suited to Ashok and together they had opened the candy factory that we had dreamed about."

"Mom, Peridot isn't even human."

"Neither is Steven. You should try and be happy for him and not let your jealousy ruin your friendship."

"Is that what you did?"

"No I went to the matchmaker by myself and she introduced me to your father. You see even though I loved Ashok I realized I wasn't suited to him."

"Mom?"

"Connie have I even given you homemade candy? There is a reason why your father is the one to give you gulab jamum and lassis. I just don't have the talent."

The admission made her daughter laugh. It was the first in a long time. "How about we go downstairs and make us some Chai tea."

"We have running water again?"

"Yes, Peridot went to the trouble of drilling us a well."

Connie's face darkened as she stomped down the stairs, muttering about drills and skanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Marble Miracle

While the other gems kept busy Peridot drifted throughout Beach city. While Pearl had made a large oven and was baking pies, Peridot watched as the doctors struggle to give the best possible care to their patients in this ruined town. Where Amethyst handed out blankets and mugs of hot tea. Peridot watched as the shell shocked survivors thanked the purple gem for what little help she gave them.

What the technician saw wasn't all good. As the Gems and Garnet rounded up any gem monsters that had escaped from the temple, Peridot saw fights break out, usually around the still Mr. Fryman had set up. All in all she saw people sharing what little they had and struggling to care for each other as best they could.

At first the green gem had no idea what to do. She wasn't proficient in human biology. In fact, one time she had accidentally poisoned Steven after making a sandwich for him. How was she to know that motor oil wasn't good for humans Amethyst liked it enough.

What tipped the scale was an unexpected gesture of gratitude. It was just after dinner and the entire family at Steven's insistence had gathered in the living room, for what her boyfriend called fun time bonding story time. Mr. Maheswaran was trying to think of an interesting story after Pearl's story of a feral giant rabbit shaped gem monster when they heard a knocking at the door.

Steven was the first to open it. "Hey it's the Mushrooms," he called out.

"We're actually the-never mind," said a fat woman in tie dye. Around her were 2 adolescent girls and a blonde boy of about 11. "Is Peridot in?"

As the little gem came up to the door one of the girls handed her a bundle.

"We wanted to give you something to thank you for saving the world. It's not much but we thought you could use these clothes." Said one of the girls.

"You looked like you crawled out from under a car," called out the boy.

The fat woman turned on the boy. "Jacob! You're old enough to know better. As soon as we get home I'm going to have a talk with your parents. Sorry we'll just go now."

The family left back into the night with all 3 females loudly scolding the boy.

Peridot inspected the bundle. Inside were several items of clothing, underwear, shorts, sneakers and of course some tie-dyed T shirts.

"Whoa, you're going to look like a Christmas tree," teased Amethyst.

"Yes I will look like a Christmas tree. A well-dressed Christmas tree," replied Peridot smugly.

The next morning found Peridot sitting in front closet mulling over what to do next. The green gem knew she couldn't fight and she sure didn't know anything about maintaining humans but there was one thing she knew about best of all. It would require a lot of research but with a lot of luck and help she just may be able to do it.

And with that she marched straight out of the house.

She called out to a random human milling about the street, "You! take me to your leader."

The boy in sunglasses looked confused, "I can't do that the president lives in Washington."

"No, no, no I meant the leader in this settlement."

"You mean my Dad? He's the mayor but-"

"Perfect you must take me to him at once."

The young male took her to the still Mr. Fryman had set up. All around were some of the most pathetic broken people Peridot had ever seen. Mr. Fryman marched straight up to the pair.

"You, we don't serve your kind here!" the man was practically shouting in the gem's face. Peridot could feel the patron's hostile stares in the makeshift bar. They didn't look so pathetic now.

"As if I would want to poison myself with your wares," said Peridot scathingly.

"Mr. Fryman, "pleaded a flustered boy. "Everything's cool we just need to talk to my Dad."

The large man shoved a particularly pathetic specimen into the boy's arms. It looked like an older, sadder and dirtier version of the boy. "Take him and get out."

As the trio left Fryman called out, "Tell your Dad when he sobers up he owes me 85 dollars."

"Oh. Look at that it's the girl that saved most of the world. What does the girl who destroyed my town want with me?" said the mayor sobbing.

"Give me the schematics of the town, all relevant buildings and a typical domicile." Said Peridot quickly.

"Whatever does a crystal gem want with mere human plans?"

So Peridot told him. The mayor sobered up immediately.

The next day found Peridot holed up in the Maheswaran's attic trying to concentrate on the city plans as Connie stared at her.

"Shouldn't you be out slandering me with Garnet?" sneered the technician.

"I know you're planning something Peridot."

"Did the schematics I'm looking at clue you in? What a great intellect you have. That must have been what Steven saw in you."

"You think you can fool people but I know what you really are."

"What I really am. I'll tell you what I am. I am cracked to death with your juvenile behavior. I'm leaving, this place stinks of human infant."

And with that Peridot left for the temple.

A couple of hours later Amethyst found Peridot sitting just outside the temple door. The green technician was sitting crossed legged on the ground pouring over the plans the mayor left her.

"Hey Perinerd whatya doin?" called out Amethyst.

"Amethyst do you trust me?" Peridot asked pleadingly.

"Not with Steven's innocence," she laughed.

"Stop it. I'm being serious. I need your help."

"Oh now I'm intrigued. Yeah sure, spill the beans Peri girl."

"Well you know where everything is in the temple. I need to find my robiniods."

"Whatever for?"

"You know how Garnet keeps telling people I'm a bad person. Well I want to prove her wrong and rub it in her face." And so Peridot told the purple gem exactly what she wanted to do. Amethyst face ranged from shock to confusion then finally to an evil sly look.

"That clod has been making me feel like garbage since Rose died. Come into my room I've got everything you need."

For the next several hours the pair searched through Amethyst's garbage piles. Peridot was getting increasingly frustrated.

"Argh this is going to take forever. Wasn't Pearl studying one of these?"

"Studied and destroyed. You're only going to find them here."

A small figure looked down as Peridot ranted and raved about how Pearl and Garnet were ignorant clods. The figure smiled he knew exactly what to do.

Sometime later Steven walked in on the pair. He hugged the green gem from behind causing her to stiffen. "Hey guys what ya doing? It's getting dark?"

"We're robinoid hunting," replied the purple gem.

Peridot started when a small figure jumped down from one of the garbage piles. It was Onion holding a broken robiniod.

"I love you, Pewidot. Will you marry me?" said a starry eyed Onion.

Peridot picked up Onion and held both the boy and the robiniod in her arms, "Hey Steven, you better step it up. There's a rival for my affections."

And so Steven left the pair as he took Onion back home. Peridot only meant it as a joke but it made Steven realize how much he needed to make some sort of commitment to his green lover. After all Connie told him that Peridot was hanging out with Buck Dewey. Time to man up.

For the next several days while Peridot worked on her robiniod. She kept on working day and night never leaving or stopping for rest. Pearl raised her concerns but Amethyst reassured her.

"It's a surprise," said the purple gem.

Meanwhile Steven ran around doing various odd jobs for some money. When he had enough he marched into the jewelers and pointed at the display cabinet.

"I want that ring right there," he announced.

Peridot cackled with glee as phase one of her plan was complete. Before her and Amethyst stood a fully functional robiniod. The purple gem looked doubtfully at the little technician. Peridot was filthy, her clothes were tattered and her hair had come loose from its braid.

"So what next?" asked Amethyst cautiously.

"I'm going to order this robiniod to make copies of itself," replied Peridot calmly. "Amethyst do you have any garbage that you would be willing to part with?'

The purple gem pointed to the pile containing Greg's stuff. "Start with this one."

"Excellent, I'm going to take a sanitary immersion and then go to the feeding chamber."

"Better get some sleep as well. You're starting to talk nerd again."

As Amethyst returned to home Steven approached her.

"Hey there have you seen Peridot? There's something I need to ask her," said Steven trying to act casual.

"Your children are going to absolute dorks."

The next couple of days left Steven wandering the town thinking about what he would say. He barely paid attention to his surroundings almost getting himself hurt a few times. His father noticed this and was concerned. Meanwhile Peridot was not to be seen anywhere. It was time to talk some sense into the boy.

Amethyst came into a perfectly clean room. In place of her junk were thousands of robiniods all waiting for Peridot's signal.

"Alright Amethyst. Time to show that 3 eyed jenker what we're capable of. You think we're weak, you think we're useless. Well I say look in the mirror you fracker"

And with that Peridot unleashed the robiniods into the world.

Greg finally managed to track Steven down. His son was sitting on a park bench looking out to the sea.

"Hey, Stu ball, whatya got there?"

"Oh hi Dad, it's a friendship ring for Peridot. They're really great sort of like engagement rings but without the remains of gems in them."

"Steven I want to talk to you about this Peridot thing. You're too young to make a commitment like this."

"Dad. I may look like I'm a kid but I'm the same age as you were when you met Mom."

"Be that as it may, are you sure you're in love?"

"Dad what are you saying?"

"Steven I know you had sex with her. I know the feelings it brings up. How it makes you want to take care of her."

"It wasn't like that Dad. She took care of me. In the Falklands we washed ashore with no food or clothing. I was suffering from hypothermia, Peridot found us shelter and she kept me warm. That's when it happened."

"Oh Steven she may care for you but what about the rest of us. She's nothing like your mother. Peridot is cold and selfish."

"How can you say that after everything she's done?"

"Everything she's done was to ensure her own survival, including bonding with you. Name one thing that's she's done that hasn't in some way been to her benefit."

As if on cue the ground rumbled as thousands upon thousands of robinoids charged right down into the town. Most of the little metallic spheres swarmed all over the ruins of the town. Steven at first couldn't see what they were doing but as the piles got bigger and took shape he could see the brand new buildings underneath. The second group of robiniods were on the outskirts of town building something that turned out to be windmills. Peridot was rebuilding the entire town.

Steven turned to face his father with a smug look on his face. It was the exact same expression that Greg had seen on his future daughter in law's face.

"My grandchildren are going to have green skin, aren't they?"


	7. Chapter 7

Enter Malachite

Malachite's Mindscape

"Let me go it's been over a year," demanded Jasper as she struggled against her chains.

Lapis was unmoved, "I can keep this up for a thousand years."

"You can feel through our bond that I'm not interested in Steven anymore."

"Doesn't matter I have a have duty."

Jasper chuckled "Oh that's rich. Are you protecting him or running away? Thanks to the cluster the world has been broken. Every fault line has cracked every coastline has been flooded. You don't even know if Steven is still alive."

"Doesn't matter I made a promise."

"You think you're the only one who made a promise Lapis Lazuli or should I say Blue Diamond. I made an oath to Yellow Diamond to command my ship and to protect my crew. Your hybrid abomination may not be alive but Peridot definitely is. Let me go and find her."

Lapis frowned, "I see that I've been too nice. Time to take another tack."

"What are doing!? No, stop that! Nooo!"

At the bottom of the ocean Malachite's chains loosened. The rough beast smiled as she slumped towards Beach City and Steven.

Beach City

Steven looked in pride as he surveyed the newly reborn beach city. It of course didn't look like the old Beach city, Peridot was not human and so had different ideas on aesthetics but the effect was beautiful. His lover had done well. All services such as water, electricity and cell phone service were back at least in Beach city. The boardwalk looked exactly like the young man remembered but at the outskirts of the city large apartment blocks rose to meet the sky.

Everywhere he could see happy faces. People he had never met came up to him and shook his hand thanking him. Speaking of which where was Peridot? The robinoids had cleared out of the town 4 days ago but Peridot was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Carwash kid," called out the mayor in an ugly voice. Clearly not everyone was grateful. "I want you to thank that green witch for ruining my town. Because of her repairs people are coming from all over the country to my Beach City. This was a nice simple town and now it's a big huge refugee center. I can't run this place anymore it's just too big."

"Dewey, shut your stupid mouth," said Steven coldly. The look on the mayor's face was priceless.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was his father, "Hey Stu-ball get back home there's something you've got to see."

As quickly as he could he raced back to the Maheswaran's. Hoping to see his green angel Steven opened the door. Only to be greeted by Pearl, Greg and the Masheswarans sitting around the TV.

"Steven, sit down the BBC is having a show on about us," said Pearl.

On the screen was some British announcer Steven didn't recognize. The man in a plain black suit stood on the boardwalk of Beach city.

"Imagine you're an alien from another planet, trapped here when the world broke apart. You feel terrible because you blame yourself for what happened. What would you do?"

"Would you give what little comfort you could?" An image of Amethyst handing out blankets and hot drinks flashed on the screen.

"Make pies?" The group tittered as they watched Pearl furiously baking pies upon pies for the hungry hoards.

"Or would you do something absolutely amazing?" A still image of Peridot appeared. In her old clothes she was surround by what looked like a bunch of rowdy university students. Steven felt a lump in his throat when he saw the bewildered look on her face.

"This is Peridot, from what we can tell she only arrived on Earth a few months ago. She is a young being not even an adult but what she did was a miracle."

The announcer held in his hands a struggling robiniod. "Thanks to this thing and others like it. Peridot has managed to rebuild a water logged town in an event we now call the Marble Miracle."

"But what is it like to live in a home rebuilt by an alien," said the announcer he came to a typical Peridot type house. At the door stood Vidalia's family as they happily waved for the camera.

"All in all a good effort on this green alien's part," Said the announcer as he stood in the living room. It looked perfectly normal. "But as you look further into the house you can Peridot's idea of a home is not like ours. We are now in the fully functional kitchen. It has everything you could possibly need plus a little extra."

The camera focused on the easy chair parked right in front of the oven

"As we come into one of the bedrooms we can see it has no windows. All the better to help you sleep I imagine, but the bathroom is where we see how alien this girl is."

The announcer stepped into a rather large bathroom. "The bookcase by the toilet is rather inspired. Clearly Peridot realizes how long we humans can take expelling our waste. The shower and bath are nice and large but the real difference can be seen here."

The announcer pulled back a large makeshift curtain from one of the walls revealing a huge window that went from floor to ceiling. "Clearly this being has no idea about human privacy but what do you expect?"

We went to the alien's headquarters to interview Peridot personally"

The camera focused on an angry purple gem furiously shoving people away. "I said no you can't come in. You people have already done enough. First the army and you greedy little bastards."

The announcer shoved a microphone in Amethyst's face, "Miss Amy is it? Please give me your views on this marble miracle."

Amethyst grabbed the microphone from the reporter, "Steven get your butt right down here. Peridot is killing herself."

Steven peddled furiously on the bike as he tried the temple as fast as he could. He flung the bike aside as soon as he reached the sand and ran up to a waiting Amethyst.

A look a relief appeared on the purple gem's face. "Steven thank the stars you're here. Peridot's gone crazy. Some army dudes came in and really laid the guilt thing on thick now Peridot is trying to fix the world all by herself."

When Steven reached Amethyst's room he was greeted with a heartbreaking sight. There on a pile of robiniods sat Peridot. As she frantically worked a holoscreen Steven could see the sad shape she was in. The green gem looked thin and gaunt. Her form seemed to flicker and fade. Her hair was a mess and as she spoke Steven could hear her voice crack.

"Sector 7 is now complete robinoid squad delta converge on the waste depot at Appleton and commence reproduction and repairs. Sector 8 is complete now ordering Squad omega to-"

"Peridot you have to stop," pleaded Steven.

The screens flickered Peridot looked down at her lover, "I can't stop Steven. It's my fault the world is like this. Winter is coming I have to act now."

"Peridot there are 7.5 billion people on the planet. That's way more than on the Gem Matrix. You are amazing but if you keep this up you'll die."

"I don't care. Steven nothing you can say or do will make me stop."

The young man climbed up to Peridot. He kissed her deeply as he felt he surrender to him. Satisfied he picked her up bridal style from the pile. Searching Amethyst's room Steven looked for a suitable puddle.

"Steven our clothes," said Peridot.

"We don't need clothes for what I'm planning to do to you."

Peridot gripped her lover tight as he jumped into the puddle. She gasped to see that they had entered another room. This time she was afraid. She recognized this place from her history files. It was the interrogation room of Pink Diamond.

She gripped her lover tighter as she saw the pink clouds. Steven marched straight in confidently.

"Room make me a large romantic bed, with flowers and champagne," Steven commanded.

"Steven?" questioned Peridot as he placed her on the bed.

"It's time for your medicine, Peridot. Call me Dr. Feelgood," said her lover as he joined her on the bed.

Later Steven rose from the bed to look at his love. She was finally asleep. Her naked body sprawled stomach down on bed. From her gem Steven could see holograms of her dreams flickering in front of her. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Peridot, Goodnight Matron Jaundice," and with that he got dressed.

"Room, give Peridot whatever she wants but do not let her leave," ordered Steven as he left.

When he got back home it was already dark. Ignoring everybody he got to work. The first thing he did after taking a shower is take some soap and shampoo. Then after getting dressed, he went into Peridot's closet and pulled out some clean clothes. He frowned as he looked at the small space. Peridot had not asked for much but even this small space was compromised. A set of Gupta's golf clubs were wedged in the corner. It was clearly time to think about finding somewhere else for the two of them to live.

As he got ready to leave Mrs. Maheswaran tried to stop him. "Just where do you think you're going young man?"

"I'm going back to my Peridot."

"Steven, are you crazy?" exclaimed his father. "This town may be rebuilt but it is dangerous outside."

"Yeah, there are scary people like the Frymans out there," piped up Amethyst.

Greg put his hand on his Steven's shoulder, "Son, you're almost a man. I'm sure you've taken care of Peridot. Get some sleep, your gem can wait until morning.

Connie awoke to the sounds of her old jam bud rummaging around for some breakfast. The young man was in a bad mood as he grumbled about how he would have rather slept with Peridot. So she had given it away? Time to show Steven what he was missing.

When Steven got back to Rose's room he found Peridot awake. His technician was relaxing in the intensive way that she did best. Peridot had placed herself in a large bubble bath and was drinking a cup of tea, while a large screen flickered showing the latest Dance of Dragons episode.

His lover nearly jumped out of the water but calmed down enough when she saw who it was.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked as the screen flickered out.

"No the bubbles are in the way," he said lovingly.

"Care to join me?"

"I've got a better idea. Room fill this tub with water, real water."

Peridot shuddered as the bubbles were replaced with real cold water. Steven put something in his hands and came up to her.

"Wait Steven what are you doing? Oh, that feels nice."

"Giving my Green Angel a shampoo of course."

After the shampoo and bath. Steven gently braided her hair. Then he handed her some clothes for her to wear. She put them on quickly enough.

"Thank you Steven, I'll get back to work now."

"Dr. Feelgood ain't done with you yet. We're going to have some fun today."

"Then why did I need to put on some clothes?"

"We Peridot are going on a date. After all shouldn't you enjoy the fruits of your labors?"

And with that they left the temple. The first sight they were greeted to was of Connie practicing with Rose's sword on the beach. The young girl was dressed in a skimpy top, cut off shorts and more makeup than entire staff of the Happy Clam.

"Oh hi Steven, didn't see you there I'm just practicing on the beach," said Connie as she hefted the sword.

"O-kayyy we're going to the Big Donut now," said the young man as he pulled Peridot with him.

Peridot had rebuilt Steven's favorite Donut shop exactly the way it was. It was a pity she couldn't do her miracle on people too. Behind the counter stood a clearly grief stricken Lars. Peridot inched closer to Steven, Connie had followed them inside.

"Two donuts please Lars," said Steven.

The sad boy pulled out two donuts one triangular and green the other a typical chocolate. "Oh hey Steven I've got two flavors you may be interested in but to be fair you should only pick one. Chocolate is good, one might say the perfect flavor I can see you with chocolate. But this mint, it may seem scary at first. But mint, mint is intriguing. It's full of surprises and it's never boring. I think mint is the one for you Steven."

Okay now donuts were ruined for him too. The trio baked slowly out the door. Steven led his girlfriend down the boardwalk trying to find something for them to do. He stopped when he saw the Fryman's old place.

The sign had been hastily changed. It now said "Heart Attacks" and at the counter sat a young man Steven had never before. He looked right at Peridot.

"Hey you're that alien who saved the world. Sit right down the first meal is on the house. Now what will you have? I've got French fries, deep fried mushrooms, deep fried fish-"

"Ahh that's very nice but do you not have anything that isn't fried?" Steven asked politely. He remembered eating Frybits when Mr. Fryman informed him of how Pearl was dancing on tables to pay the bills.

"Ah, of course" The hipster said as he placed what looked like a hamburger in front of them. "This is our Slamburger. It's made with ground lamb so that your sword wielding friend could enjoy it."

Peridot and Steven laughed uncomfortably. While in the Falklands Peridot had murdered a sheep to provide Steven some much needed food. The experience had turned Steven a vegetarian for life.

"Ah that's very nice but do you by any chance have some ice cream instead."

"We've got some vanilla-"

"Great we'll take the vanilla to go, thank you," said Peridot.

Once they received their ice cream Steven pulled his lover by the hand.

"Steven where are we going?"

"Back to the beach. What could possibly go wrong there?"

Garnet waited nervously with Lion at the beach clutching a bundle. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Lion replied, "It must, my plan is at a critical stage right now and I need someone on the inside to observe Steven and Peridot."

As Steven reached the beach he saw Garnet come into view.

"Do you have time to talk, Peridot. I have something for you," said the square headed Gem as she unwrapped her bundle.

Peridot's eyes widened at the sight of her old limb enhancers. They were in sad shape. Barnacles covered a large part of the limbs. Half of her fingers were missing and occasionally the limbs sparked and frizzled.

Garnet continued, "I hope this small token will prove to you I'm truly sorry for what I've done."

Peridot looked away and saw something truly interesting. There on the shore was Jamie the messenger with one of her old fingers. The messenger laughed as he flung it to a familiar looking fat woman _without touching it._

"Some of the stuff you find on the beach are so cool," laughed the woman as she made the finger float and twist in the air.

"How are you able to do that? You shouldn't be able to do that," said Peridot as she came to the pair.

The moment was ruined when Garnet grabbed the female by her shirt, "You this is gem tech. Give back Peridot her old finger."

The female squawked reminding Peridot of Pearl and ran off with Jamie. Garnet smiled, handing over the finger.

"As I was saying, it is obvious-"

"Yes it is obvious. Garnet are you truly sorry that you've hurt me or are you sorry you got thrown out? Garnet I have nightmares about what you've done to me every night unless you change your behavior like doing something truly unselfish I can't see a future with us together."

"I know exactly what to do" smiled the permafusion. She then picked up Connie and flung her far into the ocean.

Steven sweated uncomfortably "We're going to see if Connie's okay. Garnet please stay away from us."

Fortunately Connie was able to swim back to the shore. After going a safe distance from Garnet the trio decided to do some beachcombing instead. Peridot was particularly proud of her find of a huge shipping container filled with rubber duckies.

Peridot laughed all the while as she jumped up and down in a pile of free duckies. "You humans are absolutely mad. Why would anyone make a vinyl canard let alone a whole crate full?"

"They're called rubber duckies," corrected Connie.

Peridot was about to say something biting when she heard cries of panic from the other humans on the beach. She turned round and saw a horrible sight. There coming straight to the shore was the ugliest fusion she had ever seen. Steven clutched her from behind pulling her out of the pile.

Malachite was so looking forward to seeing Steven again. She had smile plastered on her face as she travelled all the way from the trench to the shores of Beach City, Steven's home. Her smile faded when she got a good look at the shoreline.

"I've been suffering at the bottom of the ocean and you're consorting with the enemy?"

"What is that?" Peridot trembled against Steven.

"That is Malachite. Jasper fused with Lapis and got imprisoned at the bottom of the ocean," answered her lover.

"Nonono are you saying the two people who hated me the most are now fused together. This can't be happening." Peridot pulled herself away.

"You," called out Malachite." I'm stuck on this miserable planet and it's all your fault."

A huge wave lashed the green gem slamming her against the cliff face. The little gem scrambled desperately away.

"Connie go rescue Peridot, then come back to temple," ordered Steven. The young man turned to Malachite. "Stop you don't have to do this."

Malachite looked down sadly. Her Steven had grown "Steven you don't know what she did to me back on Home world. She's bad news if it weren't for her none of this would have happened."

The huge fusion could see a dark skinned human pull her struggling enemy towards the Crystal Gems' temple. The little low caste gem was arguing all the way.

"She's not bad. She saved the world, rebuilt this town. I'm sure we can talk this over."

Malachite felt something break as Steven looked lovingly at the mere Peridot. So that's how it was? That technician had been using her charms yet again.

"Steven get out of the way."

"I will not."

Malachite lashed a water limb right at her former friend. The Peridot and the human shrieked. Steven staggered upright and stumbled towards the temple. As Garnet joined the boy she looked up at the fusion with a look of disgust. The mismatched pair had stopped moving and were staring in disbelief at what happened. Everything had changed.

Connie pressed her lips together. She drew her sword and charged at the monster. Only to be held back by Peridot.

"What do you think you're doing?" said the green freak.

"I'm going to fight that thing protect Steven. I'm not a coward like you," snarled Connie.

A flurry of little slaps hit Connie's face as Peridot stuck her again and again. "Are you cracked? That thing is over 40 feet tall. It uses water as a weapon and is right next to the ocean. Unless you hit one of its gems your puny sword will have no effect."

"I'll find a way."

This time the blow was hard causing Connie's head to snap back. "Wake up Connie. This is reality, not some cartoon. Happy endings are not guaranteed, if you face Malachite she will defeat and destroy you. You are human not a gem. You can't reset, once you die you die forever. Not get your swishy butt into the temple."

"Why do you even care?"

"Steven would never forgive me if I let you die. Now move it soldier."

When they got to the temple door Garnet and Steven were waiting for them.

"Peridot, what were you doing out there? You're wasting valuable time" scolded Garnet.

"Knocking some sense into me," answered Connie. "I've been-"

"Explanations later, Into the Rose room, go, go, go," ordered Steven.

He was no longer the boy Connie loved childishly but a military commander. Overnight he had grown up and Peridot with him. Once Connie would have been his match but not anymore.

Connie looked around. Despite the room being filled with puffy pink clouds there was a sense of terror. The room shook as Malachite rained down blow upon blow onto the temple. Peridot and Steven held each other for comfort while Garnet clutched her head.

"This isn't good, this isn't good," she kept repeating.

"What isn't good?" asked Connie.

"Malachite is determined to get her revenge. At this rate she will quickly break down the walls and reach us inside."

Steven spoke up. "I realize that Garnet but I chose this room for a reason. From here we can reach the back door out of the temple and escape."

"Steven you're forgetting about the bubbled gems. Once the temple is destroyed the bubbles will break releasing thousands of corrupted gems onto Beach City."

Connie turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Peridot don't do it!" she pleaded.

The green gem smiled sadly," It's me Malachite wants. She blames me for everything that's happened to her. If she gets what she wants she'll end her rampage. Besides I don't want all my hard work rebuilding Beach City to be ruined.

Connie take care of Steven for me."

And with that she exited the door. Steven howled in despair as Garnet held him back. Malachite wasted no time. She snatched the green gem up and carried her off. Breaking free of Garnet's grip Steven ran right through the door after his love.

What he saw when he reached the beach horrified him. Malachite had indeed stopped her rampage. Instead she was squeezing the life slowly out of Peridot. The green gem stared to glow as her form was being crushed.

"Now Pebble it is your turn to suffer," announced Malachite.

The abomination brought Peridot up to her mouth and swallowed her whole. Malachite's body started to glow white and shift.

"Oh Goddess I never thought I'd be unfortunate enough to see this," whimpered Garnet.

"Unfortunate enough to see what Garnet? Tell me!" ordered Steven.

"Connie I want you to run as fast as you can go find the other Gems, especially Pearl. Then I want you to find your family and get as far away as possible away from Beach City.

Steven you should leave too."

"I'm not leaving without my Peridot!"

"Steven Peridot is no longer reachable. Malachite has force fused with your Peridot. There is no longer a Peridot or Malachite instead we have a new deadlier fusion. From what it looks like we've got a Labradorite."

The new fusion stood stock still. It was a huge abomination, its skin was a mottled orange and green, its hair was white but in a messed up parody of Peridot's old triangular style. Instead of six limbs it had eight and the thing looked more like a spider than Malachite did. A mockery of the Yellow Diamond army's uniform covered its body. Fortunately, Steven couldn't see its eyes as they were covered by a dark visor.

Fearfully Garnet went up to the abomination. She pulled off her glasses and stared up at its eyes.

Tears welled up as she spoke, "I'm sorry, you were just a child. But because I'd seen nothing like you I treated you like this dangerous threat. You were frightened and alone on this planet. All you wanted to do was go home but I hunted you down like an animal. I abused you when you tried to reach out to the only person who showed you any kindness. My hatred for Home world blinded me to the fact that you were a person in your own right. What makes matters worse is that Home world would never treat you half as badly as I did. Being fused for so long I'd forgotten what it feels like to be alone.

I'm truly sorry."

Labradorite stood stock still.

"What's going on here?" asked Steven.

Labradorite's Mindscape

Lapis Lazuli strutted towards her new prey. She could hear her victim's voice speaking dispassionately. The lowly technician looked exactly like the day Lapis had the misfortune to meet her. It's limb enhancers were back and the pebble was working something on its holoscreen.

"Alright then Robiniod squad alpha converge at the Kingsport waste depot and start reproducing. Beta squad, seek out all communication towers in the North American continent and begin repairs-"

"What do you think you're doing?" said Lapis harshly.

"Supervising repairs of the North American continent of course," the Peridot turned back to the screen.

Lapis shoved away the screen and pinned Peridot's arms to her sides "Oh that's rich, I am jenking you right now but you're such a robot you don't care."

"I'm sorry I thought I was asleep. Your mind is so empty I didn't notice." Sneered Peridot.

Enraged Lapis slapped Peridot full on the face.

Peridot wiped off the blood from her mouth and sneered, "Jasper hit harder."

"Pebble on stilts you have no idea who you're talking to," Lapis's form morphed to her full fearful glory. Now the gem wore a crown and dress made from the shards of her enemies. Her feet were still bare as befitting her rank. "Bow down technician to Blue Diamond."

Peridot was not impressed, "You know what your problem is Lapis. Despite all your power you have no imagination."

From behind the child a swarm of robiniods rose up. Unlike normal robiniods these things had mouths filled with sharp teeth. They swarmed over the petite blue gem. The battle was on.

Back in the real world Labradorite awoke.

Steven watched in horror as Labradorite morphed and shifted. Garnet futilely punched at the monster's legs but it was like the stings of a gnat on an elephant. Labradorite took no notice and stood in place. The monstrous fusion screamed all the while in a trio of unearthly wailing. The pink and green fusion's many arms plucked and tore at her huge form. Peridot was fighting back in there all alone with that monster.

As if of its own will his hand found a rock. In desperation the boy bashed his head again and again tearing at his own scalp until he lost consciousness.

Labradorite's Mindscape

Steven once again found himself in a dark place. His body glowed an unearthly green. His plan had worked. Now he was linked with Labradorite's mind. Behind him he heard whimpering and saw a large form huddled on the floor.

"Stop, no, I'll be good," whispered Jasper.

The once powerful warrior was a pathetic shell of herself. Her form was ripped and torn like paper. What was left of her uniform hung in shreds. Clearly Jasper was not in control did that mean Lapis was? It was just too monstrous to think.

Wasting no time Steven raced away to find and rescue Peridot. In no time he found them locked in battle. Lapis wore a crown and dress made of shattered gems as she slashed viciously at Peridot with blades of water. An ugly snarl marred her face.

Peridot gave as good as she got. Looking like the day Steven first saw her Peridot fired her guns at the blue gem while an army of nightmare robiniods did their best to swarm Lapis. The fight was brutal their mindforms looking torn and tattered.

"No stop this! If this keeps up, you'll end up corrupted. I can't lose you," called out Steven.

"Steven stay back let me finish this," snarled Lapis.

"I wasn't talking to you."

A look of utter shock appeared on Lapis's face, "Steven you don't know who she really is. That low caste gem is Yellow Diamond's-"

"I don't care. Peridot you are the best and bravest technician I have ever seen. I don't care about your past or who you were. Your actions speak for yourself. You saved the world, swam though hot magma and nearly killed yourself trying to rebuild this world."

Ignoring Lapis he walked over to Peridot and placed the friendship ring on one of Peridot's floating fingers. "Peridot over the past few months I have come to value our time together. I want to make a commitment to you."

Gem language is cold a precise but Steven felt he got his feelings across.

"Steven are you proposing cohabitation?" whispered Peridot.

"Yes I am," replied the young man as he kissed her.

Lapis screamed in rage and hurt. Her form morphing, she made one last attack at the couple.

"Keep away from my cherished paramour." Peridot said as she shot Lapis with her hand cannon.

Reality

Pearl raced as fast as she could to the remains of the temple. Below she could see Labradorite's form glow and split apart into 3 gems. As she got closer Pearl could see the large burly form of Jasper coalesce into a small furry ball. Then she saw the two other forms of Lapis and Peridot emerge. Lapis was wearing a crown of jewels as she writhed feebly on the sand while Peridot dressed in rags stood tall. Neither of them looked healthy.

When she finally got to the temple Pearl met a confused Amethyst cradling Steven's bloody head. The wound was horrifying and from what she could see it was self-inflicted.

"What's happening?" cried Amethyst.

"Justice," Pearl answered simply.

Peridot walked slowly and deliberately up to Lapis Lazuli. Cracks of yellow energy laced her form but that did not stop her from her task. Kneeling down she roughly grabbed the blue gem's face forcing her to look at Peridot.

"Lapis Lazuli as the highest ranking able-bodied soldier of the Yellow Diamond army I hear by charge you with two accounts of forced fusion. As a certified kindergardener I will perform your extraction to the best of my ability. If you should survive your extraction, you will be bubbled and transported to the highest court of law in the Gem Matrix where a tribunal will determine your fate. Do you understand these charges as I have given you?"

"This can't be happening I'm Blue Diamond." Whispered Lapis, her form phased in and out the color slowly draining from her.

Gently Peridot stuck her hands into Lapis's fading body and pulled out a glowing orb with a gem embedded in it. The orb took shape and became an infant. The young girl's gem was a diamond shaped malachite gem located on its back just like its mother. The technician held the baby to a clearly dying Lapis's face. The former blue diamond's gem crumbled to dust and Lapis's form vanished.

Malachite gave her first cry into the world. Amethyst looked at Pearl in confusion.

"It's like this, when a fusion is forced you are taking something from your victim. What is taken gets embedded into your being and a child is formed. But gems aren't designed to give birth and the baby drains the life out of its mother. This kind of violation is the worst thing anyone can do to a fellow gem and it costs the attacker their life. That is why it is called justice. I saw this happen in the war many, many times.

"From the Home World Gems side?" asked Steven.

"From both our sides," replied Pearl.

By this time Peridot had reached the trio. She gently placed Malachite in Amethyst's arms and knelt beside Steven. The young man was fading fast. "Peridot I have something to tell you. I've grown to like the mint donuts." And with that Steven poofed leaving behind a pile of clothes, his gem and one friendship ring.

"I'm going to lie down now" announced Peridot before she too poofed.

When Peridot emerged she found herself on a bed in the room of the newly rebuilt hospital. She heard a small cry and noticed a crib beside her bed. The young Malachite was inside. Putting on her gown she inspected herself in a nearby mirror. While her form was still petite Peridot could see that she was almost the form of a full adult. Her hair had reverted back to its original triangular shape.

"Oh you're up Mommy. I'll go get your family, "cried a human nurse happily. Why does everybody on this planet insist on sneaking up on her.

Amethyst came in first, "They think you gave birth to Malachite," explained the purple gem.

Peridot picked up the newest gem and held the baby to her chest. Somehow it just felt right.


	8. Chapter 8

Mending Fences

Home world

Jaundice was reviewing and signing documents when she decided to check up on her apprentice. Peridot's last transmission was quite a while ago but the cubic zirconia had assumed that the captain of the scout ship was keeping her busy. Still her mind was turning to mush and she could use the distraction.

Jaundice called out, "Computer give me the status of Peridot Facet 5."

A dispassionate voice called out, "Peridot is currently serving an internship with Jasper197 on the Finger."

"I ordered Peridot to be placed with Jasper917 not Jasper197."

"Jasper197 is a war veteran of Great Earth Civil War."

"She is also a complete idiot."

Worry lines crinkled her attractive forehead as she searched through her mail for any email or transmission in her files. She found it backlogged under the section of lowest priority.

The transmission was strong. An image of her young apprentice appeared in front of a set of primitive transmission towers which the young gem had hastily put together. The youngster was clearly terrified.

"This is Peridot, transmitting from all frequencies from abandoned crystal system colony planet Earth to Yellow Diamond. My mission has been compromised my escort and informant are gone and I am now stranded. Please send help."

Her pebble was all alone on a primitive world for what looked like months now and Jaundice was approving plans for the New Year's celebration, unbelievable.

"Computer why was this not put on top priority?" demanded Jaundice.

"Peridot Facet 5 is a class 4 gem and a minor," replied the computer.

"Never the less your performance has been less than satisfactory. Send a rescue team through the warp gates at once."

"The warp gates are down."

Of course it would never be that easy. The worried matron rose up from her desk. She put on her cloak and marched straight out her office. Time to do this herself. Outside her guards two agates hastily saluted.

"You! requisition the next available battleship for my use," barked Jaundice.

"Of course Yellow Diamond," replied the agate humbly.

Her paramour, a defective sapphire in a robe rushed to her side with tears in her eyes. Yellow Diamond marched resolutely down the corridor looking every bit as frightening as her nickname the Scalpel.

"Hang on Peridot, Matron is coming," announced Yellow Diamond.

Beach City Earth

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl surveyed the damage to the temple. Thanks to Malachite large gaps marred the cliff face exposing several rooms in the temple. A large chunk of rock fell from the top and crashed through the ceiling of one of the rooms. A puff of pink clouds billowed out of Rose's room. The Crystal Gems were truly homeless.

"Gems salvage what you can and keep the humans away," ordered Garnet.

"Why don't we just ask Peridot to use her robiniods to fix this place up?" asked the purple gem.

"Amethyst! Peridot is in no condition to do any sort of work. I've given her strict orders of bedrest," exclaimed Pearl.

"Besides we don't want her finding out our secrets," said Garnet.

"I think that she could be trusted after all that's happened," countered Amethyst.

"Amethyst you never lived through the war. We had to do a lot of …questionable things," explained the 3 eyed gem. "Both Steven and Peridot are young they wouldn't understand some of the things found inside. We can't let them or the humans find out. Oh and both of you stay away from Rose's room."

Pearl was trying to find the power converter from the feeding chamber when she ended up in Rose's room. The pink fog emitted from the room disoriented the pale gem and when the fog finally lifted she saw the true purpose of Rose's room. Rose's son Steven had used it innocently enough to create childlike fantasies to entertain his friend Connie.

What Pearl saw was far from innocent. The rose colored glasses fell off her eyes as she saw what lay before her. A dissection table, laboratory equipment, computer systems, human and gem remains and the worst a line of green gem crystals at various stages of development. From the looks of it they were Peridot gems.

Peridot had argued with Pearl about developing her natural gem powers. The technician had claimed her visor was a prescription armament for her vision. When challenged Peridot had answered 'I am a gemetically engineered gem who was fitted with cybernetic limb enhancers, there is nothing natural about me.' From the looks of it Rose had taken at least some part in creating the new gem species.

"Oh Rose what have you done?" whispered Pearl.

When Garnet went to see how Amethyst was doing she found her sitting with a crying Pearl. Amethyst looked up at the fusion. "Did you know?"

Then a flash of light appeared knocking the gems out. As soon as Garnet awoke she rushed straight to Rose's room. Everything except for traces of both gem and human blood were gone.

Later that night, Amethyst and Pearl returned to the Maheswarans. As soon as they opened the door Peridot stood up. The technician was holding a crying Malachite.

"Did you get the power converter for the feeding chamber or infant supplies?" demanded Peridot.

"Nice to see you too," said Amethyst.

"Manners are irrelevant, my infant patient has been crying since 5pm, Jasper is hiding somewhere outside terrified, I have little to no supplies to care for Malachite and my energy reserves are low so I can't perform a mammary energy transfusion.

"Say what?" asked a confused Pearl.

"Breastfeed! I cannot breastfeed!"

"Oh, give the baby to me then," said the purple gem.

From a window Garnet watched with Lion as Amethyst let Malachite suckle.

Lion smiled knowingly, "I see the maternal programming I put in Amethyst is working well."

Garnet took off her glasses and stared in shock, "You mean that you experimented on Amethyst too?"

"You never complained when I worked on Pearl or even on the enemy."

"But this is different Rose. Amethyst is a real gem not some Pearl or Peridot and she trusted you!"

"I don't have to answer to you. What I did I did to save our species. We cannot go on as we do. Draining the life out of planets creates an endless cycle of war and misery. The pieces I have set out will save gemkind, remember that."

"And is Steven one of those pieces?" but Rose in the form of lion had already left.

Barbara Miller drove up to the Maheswarans carrying her special cargo. She had hoped someday that her daughter Sadie could have used them but that was not to be. Instead she carried a box of baby things up the temporary home of the Crystal Gems. With luck Peridot could use these with her baby daughter. As she was about to knock on the door she heard shouting and the baby crying. Cautiously Barbara peered into the living room window only to see Doug shouting at the gems, in particular the new mother as she held the crying baby.

Barbara was going to hand over her old baby things to Peridot. She was going to invite her over to have some coffee, give her pointers on taking care of a newborn and maybe let the young girl have a break. Looking down at the toys, diapers and clothes Barbara realized that the new mother needed more than this. The stout woman rang the doorbell and marched off with a new mission in mind.

Doug was getting sick of these things in his house. They had taken over every corner in his home. While Greg, Pearl and Amethyst had left on errands, there still remained the two most annoying trespassers in his home. When Steven wasn't making eyes at his slut he was glued to the computer looking up website after website of Gods know what. Doug needed to use that computer if his luck was to turn around. If that wasn't bad enough when Peridot wasn't recording something for her logs she was pestering him about any infant supplies the Maheswarans might have.

It went to a head when he decided to watch some TV the big game was on and Doug had a lot staked on it. Just as he had settled in and turned on the TV when the baby started crying.

"Gupta, I just put Malachite down," whined Peridot. She stood in front of the TV, squalling baby on her hips. Now he couldn't see who was winning. "Auugh, I was going to work on a project too."

"Not my problem. You have only one project now. Take care of your baby."

"She's not my-. Wait did you tie Jasper outside, again?" With a nod of her head Peridot signaled Steven to retrieve the dog. The slut had trained Steven well. "You did. Jasper is not an animal. She is a decorated war veteran and should be treated as such. Look, things have gotten a bit crowded but we all have to make sacrifices."

"I've made plenty of sacrifices."

"Really? Everybody been out working rebuilding this town, saving lives. Steven is preparing for the future and even Greg is scouring around the town for baby things. All you've been doing is sulking." She looked down at the baby. "Oh great, she's hungry again, Steven can you deal with this?"

Steven now at 61/2 feet and hairy took the baby to his chest.

Gupta "Doug" Maheswaran has had enough, "That's it, get the cell phone. Emergency family meeting now!"

Within half an hour, the entire household had seated themselves round the living room. The adult Maheswarans sitting on the couch.

Priyanka frowned at the group, "Alright, it's time to put in a few ground rules. For starters you have got to stop making out like teenagers everywhere"

"We've been discrete," blurted out Steven.

"I'm not referring to you and Peridot but to your parents," answered Priyanka trying to be calm.

Pearl and Greg had the decency to blush.

Doug now started in, "Then there's the matter of breastfeeding in front of us."

Steven frowned darkly, "You're both parents, you've both seen it and breastfeeding is perfectly natural."

"Not when a man is doing it," shouted Priyanka. "Just stop it now and then there is the matter of the baby. Peridot you need to take better care of her."

"I am trying," tears were misting Peridot's visor. "I've got no supplies, no literature on taking care of gem infants and absolutely no experience."

Amethyst gave the green gem a look of contempt, "Suck it up. You've got the easiest job here."

"Oh really, tell me in all of your thousands of years have you taken care of a gemling as undeveloped as Malachite? I haven't slept –"

The doorbell interrupted Peridot's rant. She walked to door and came back with a bundle of baby supplies.

"Oh look a total stranger, was kind enough to leave baby supplies for us. Typical." Said Peridot scathingly.

"Pssh, can't be too hard to take care of a gem baby. After all Greg did it." said Amethyst.

Peridot and Steven gave Greg a pair of shark like smiles. At least Peridot had an excuse, her teeth were pointed.

"Now there's the matter of hogging the computer," said Doug.

"But I need to look up stuff if I'm going to write my SAT's." cried Steven.

Greg turned to his son, "You've been thinking about the future? You're not going to fight Gem monsters?"

"That's right I want to become a psychiatrist."

Pearl gasped, "Steven that's the first time I heard of this, why?"

He looked at Peridot, "Because some things even robinoids can't fix."

Gupta said smugly, "Oh Steven you can't become a psychiatrist. Your future was ruined the moment you conceived Malachite. Now just like your beach bum father you have to run the car wash to make ends meet. Right honey?"

Now for the first time Connie spoke, "Dad why did you need the computer?"

"Sweetie, that's beside the point."

"No it isn't, Peridot, was Dad watching sports?" The technician nodded.

His wife's face darkened, "You were gambling again weren't you? I don't believe it. We've moved from town after town running from your debts, Connie couldn't stay in any town long enough to make any friends until Beach City. And you just might have ruined our standing in the one nice town left in the entire world."

"I can't stand the weirdness of that family, their irresponsibility."

"That family is mine," said Greg darkly. "Every one of us deals with a lot more crap than you. My wife raised her best friend's kid practically by herself. Amethyst doesn't feel at home anywhere. Until recently my son had to deal with the fact he might be alone for thousands of years. Thank you Peridot I don't think I've said that. Despite all this they've achieved things beyond what you've ever imagined. New baby, so what? We'll deal with it together like we always do."

"We don't need to sleep. Amethyst, I think it's time we rebuilt the beach house," said Pearl.

"I'll go back to sleeping in the van," said Greg.

Priyanka continued to stare at her husband, "Connie you're sleeping with me from now on. Steven and Peridot you can move into Connie's room with Malachite. Doug you're sleeping on the couch."

Later on that night, Peridot and Steven lay on Connie's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"So we finally get a room to ourselves like a couple," said Peridot uncomfortably.

"In my old girlfriend's childhood bedroom, weird," whispered Steven.

Beside him Peridot started laughing. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Peridot, what's so funny?"

"Steven I just realized this has got to be the most effective form of birth control ever."

"Per-peridot stop you'll wake the baby. What will Connie and her mother think?"

The pair did the best they could to muffle their laughter. In the other bedroom Priyanka and her daughter did their best not to hear.

It was late at night when Barbara entered the Funland arcade. Though the arcade had been closed for a couple of hours she found Mr. Smiley hard at work repairing one of the games. The black man was grumbling about the stupid kids who damaged one of his games after the arcade had just been open for less than 2 weeks.

"Just the man I'm looking for. I hear you get things done," said Barbara.

"You know I do. What's this about?" replied Smiley.

"Well I've just been over to the Maheswarans and things are not looking good.." and so Barbara Miller told him what she saw and of her plan. The man smiled conspiratorially.

A few days later the Crystal Gems including Steven looking over the plans Pearl had set up for the new beach house. They had just gathered a few shipping containers and were ready to work when they heard a rumbling from town. Steven dropped his jaw when he saw the sight.

A large crane being operated by Mr. Smiley led the charge. It left created a cloud of dust as it moved. All around swarms of people armed with power tools marched with purpose towards the ruins of the temple. Garnet pulled down her glasses to get a clearer look, even she was shocked.

"Alright everybody, know what to do?" cried Mr. Smiley through a bullhorn.

The crowd gave a loud cheer.

"Then let's get ready to rumble."

It seemed like the entire town swarmed over the building site. The gems stood by open mouthed as what seemed like the entire town, cut shaped and bolted together the new beach house right before their eyes.

It of course did not look like the old beach house. Instead of wood it was made of metal. It was much bigger and set directly onto the sand instead of on pylons like the old beach house. Steven did not get to see much more a he and the Gems were shooed away.

It was early evening and Peridot was taking a much needed nap when the call came in. She could hear Greg exclaim a cry of disbelief as he talked on the cellphone. With a hurried thank you he rushed over to the gem.

"Peridot, grab the baby and get your shoes on. You have to see this," said Steven's father.

They drove the van to the site of the old temple. When the mismatched got onto the sand a stout blonde woman guided them up to the new house. The new beach house was huge and painted white. Being made to accommodate 8 people it was 3 stories high with lawn chairs and fencing on the roof. A set of stairs lead up to the second floor where it led to a common room which like the old beach house from what she could remember had a human style living room and kitchen. Taking a note from her one of the humans had placed a chair in front of what appeared to be the oven. Up another set of stairs and Greg and Peridot were led up to the bedrooms.

Greg gave a whoop for joy when he saw what was to be his and Pearl's room. Clearly the man was into music Peridot just hoped Pearl was too. Amethyst was living large in her own room that was filled with antiques and Knick knacks. Then they came to what was clearly the baby's room. On one of the walls somebody painted an undersea mural of some sort of garden where fish played. Over the baby's sleeping cage a mobile of cheery sea creatures hug. Gently Peridot placed little Malachite into the cage. the little gem looked right at home. Then the human called Barbara led her to what was to be Steven's room. It was sparsely decorated compared to the other rooms but there was a big double bed.

"And don't think we've forgotten about you," said Barbara. "We know about your preferred sleeping habits." With a flourish the human opened a door to a perfect Home world sleeping cell. Just the thing the technician had been missing all these months.

The human woman guided the pair outside to the waiting crowd. "So Peridot do you have anything to say to the folks of Beach City?"

In the centuries to come Peridot would become an excellent orator and diplomat but this was not the case now. She was still very young and could still be shocked, this time with gratitude.

"Guah," said Peridot numbly.

Sometime later after the town had left Peridot and Steven were cuddling by the fireplace when they heard a knock at the door. Muttering to herself about how it was just getting good Peridot opened the front door. There looming just outside stood Garnet.

Peridot stepped back in fear. She felt Steven's comforting presence behind her. The permafusion did not step inside. Instead she removed her glasses.

The technician saw something she never thought she would see. Remorse from Garnet herself. "Peridot, I am a great and powerful oracle I can see many possible futures and outcomes but not what was in front of me. My hatred for home world blinded me to the fact that you were a person in your own right with the capacity to learn and love. I damaged you in ways that you may never fully recover and as long as I am around you can never truly feel safe."

Garnet's form glowed and split into two. Instead of one large cube headed woman two smaller gems were in her place. A ruby and a sapphire.

"Now we're going to be around instead," said the ruby as tears streamed from her eyes.

Peridot couldn't see the sapphire's eye but it looked like she was crying too. "We still love each other but we didn't like what we became, arrogant and over competitive. It was not the leader the crystal gems needed, not the leader you needed."

This time the ruby spoke," I won't lie to you we'll still fuse but only in private and sometimes in battle but we will obey home world's obscenity laws from now on. So will you let us in?"

The technician looked up into Steven's eyes. He was the expert in these matters. He nodded gently and the pair once known as Garnet came in.


	9. Chapter 9

The Leave Taking

Home World

In the privacy of her office Yellow Diamond wrung her hair in frustration. The trip to the space port had proved fruitless. The latest battleship to come in wouldn't be spaceworthy for weeks let alone be fit for a rescue and the cluster should emerge any day now. Trying to control her breath the worried Matron tried meditation to calm herself. Instead the yellow gem was assaulted with images of her pebble in trouble.

"Matron," cried her pebble as she was chased by sinister looking gems.

"Matron," Peridot cried as she was being forced to work on a large drill.

More visions came, Peridot tied to a fence, Peridot being stripped of her enhancers, Peridot hiding in a tree and the worst Peridot stranded on a shattered world.

What to do? What to do? If the gates were open on Earth Yellow Diamond would send in a small crack rescue unit but as it is it would take weeks for the fastest shuttle to reach the backwater planet. Even if the Cluster was somehow destroyed, time was running out for her apprentice. That still didn't mean Jaundice couldn't contact her pebble somehow.

Earth

It was morning and Greg was the happiest he had been in a long time. He had a new wife, his son's future was assured and there was this nice new house. Time to celebrate with waffles. After putting the final touches on his ultimate together breakfast Steven's father pushed open the door to his son's bedroom.

"Hey Stu- ball I've made my ultimate break-fast," Greg gasped at the scene before him.

There was Steven and Peridot together in the bed. Peridot gave an eep before hiding in the covers.

"Dad why don't you knock the next time," shouted his baby boy.

Malachite started crying through the baby monitor. It was time to go. Blushing furiously the aging rocker gently closed the door.

When Steven turned round he found his lover hastily dressing.

"As much as I hate to admit it, your father is right. It is time for some nutrients," said Peridot.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about the three of us go down to the feeding chamber together? That way we'll be alone together."

A while later a panicked Peridot and Steven rushed out of the chamber with a screaming Malachite.

"No, no, no the infant can't absorb the energy in the chamber. What do we do?" cried the young Peridot.

"Let me handle this," announced a voice from the shadows. The small form of Ruby revealed herself.

Steven exclaimed, "Ruby? You know what to do."

"Are implying that I don't? Let me tell you something I used to be a nurse that's how I met Sapphire. Give me the baby, you kids feed yourselves in the chamber but don't do anything too strenuous in there."

When the young couple went back inside Ruby brought Malachite to her breast. The infant still cried pushing the little red gem away. "Aww you want your Matron don't you? Well I've got just the thing." The red gem turned her head and shouted, "Amethyst get over here, I need your special talents."

Greg had officially lost his appetite. Over on the couch sat Amethyst nursing the baby but that wasn't enough. Shape shifting always made Greg uncomfortable but Amethyst had taken it to new extremes. There in the shape of Peridot, Amethyst did her best impression of the technician.

"Blah, blah, blah, something nerdy," droned the purple gem.

Later that day after the couple had fed, Peridot, along with Jasper, Amethyst and Ruby stood on the beach. The purple gem stared uncomfortably at the now doglike Jasper.

"You want me to do what again?" asked Amethyst.

"Fuse with Jasper. During your merger Jasper should be able to access your healthy gemetic code and heal herself. Since you're both quartzes it should go extremely well," replied Peridot.

"It's a standard medical practice," affirmed Ruby.

With that Amethyst began her fusion dance. The gem on her chest glowed. Jasper's eyes widened with realization. Then the doglike gem turned tail and ran away yelping. For a set of stubby legs the corrupted gem sure ran fast.

"Log date 8107, patient Jasper has resisted treatment," said Peridot. "I'm going to work on my limb enhancers."

It was late in the evening when the call came. Pearl was busy preparing dinner for Greg when her eyes glazed over and took a yellow cast. Dropping the knife, the pale gem walked slowly away. She found Peridot in the nursery working on her limb enhancers while Malachite watched from her crib.

The pale gem opened her mouth and spoke in Yellow Diamond's voice, "This is Yellow Diamond responding to minor Peridot. I have requisitioned this Pearl unit in order to communicate with you. There is has been a minor setback in your rescue plans but help will be on its way. I am amassing a small fleet to come to your aid. In the meantime, remember your training and my first command to you 'Do whatever it takes to survive'. This was to be a simple reconnaissance mission designed to prove yourself instead I have placed you a situation I wouldn't place my most experienced soldiers in. I may seem harsh even cruel at times but what I did I did to protect you. As your Matron I apologize and remember I am coming for you."

The clatter of Peridot dropping her tool woke Pearl from her trance. The pale gem looked around in a daze.

"Oh Peridot, I-I was looking for Steven to call over for dinner. Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"I'll pass. I'm nearly done with my shoes."

Steven was just reading yet another textbook in his bedroom when Peridot opened the door and walked right in from the ceiling. She had a knowing leer as she moved seductively towards him. The young man stood up in awe his jaw dropping.

The technician stroked his face lovingly with a hand covered in circuitry. "Hey Steven want to see what I can do with my new improved limb enhancers?"

It was late at night when Peridot rose from the bed. Moonlight streamed in from the window illuminating her soon to be former lover. Looking back at the young man Peridot began to sing quietly.

 _The storm clouds are coming and I know what I must do_

 _This isn't what we want but it is what you need_

 _It is time to say goodbye, I must be leaving you_

The technician took a shower and dressed her hair in her old style.

 _And you may live to hate me. But you will live_

 _For Yellow Diamond's coming for me and I must stop her_

 _A sacrifice is needed and my chance of joy I'll give_

She went into the nursery and picked up a sleeping Malachite. Outside the nursery waited a small army of robiniods and Garnet. The fusion held in her hands a dormant symbiote. Garnet smiled sadly and nodded.

They said not a word as they headed outside. Peridot retrieved Jasper from her hand shaped doghouse while Lion appeared. Motioning the Home world gems onto Lion's back Garnet waved them goodbye as Lion disappeared in a flash of pink light.

When they reached the galaxy warp. The robiniods streamed out of Lion's mane and got to work. Lion disappeared in a flash of pink light to goddess knows where. Peridot sang one final couplet.

 _It was beautiful while it lasted but our story must end_

 _I must say goodbye my lover and only true friend_

Rose Quartz had to work quickly if her master plan was to have any hope in succeeding. Warping back to the new beach house she saw the boy was dead to the world. Typical, one thing she could say about the peridots is that they had staying power. Standing in front of the nursery she meowed plaintively. Her hybrid stumbled outside.

"Lion what's, where's," said Steven still stupid from sleep. If only she could have bred sleep out.

Rose pushed him into the little fusion's room. The boy gasped as he saw the empty crib. Still she needed to drop more hints. She pawed at the window making Steven look outside to see Garnet crying on the beach.

"Lion come on," ordered the stripling. "Let's find out what happened to my Peridot."

When Steven warped down on Lion's back he was absolutely furious. Phasing in his shield he marched up to Garnet.

"You, you couldn't stand to see her happy," screamed Steven. "You sent her away."

Garnet wiped the tears from her 3 eyes. She stared at Lion, "Peridot left of her own free will Steven."

"Why would she do that?!"

"She did it to protect you. Peridot is a lot stronger than you think."

"Doesn't matter, where did you take her."

Garnet fixed a dull look of contempt at Lion, "Your Lion knows the way."

Peridot was nursing Malachite on the warp station's floor. Now dressed in a blue symbiote and her limb enhancers the technician was ready to go. The robiniods had almost finished their work.

"You are a greedy little thing aren't you," cooed Peridot. "Well drink up we have a long journey to make."

The technician gave a start as a flash of pink appeared. There warping right through was Steven atop Lion. She had hoped to avoid this but fate appears to have other plans.

"Peridot don't go. I need you," pleaded Steven.

"I have to do this Yellow Diamond is coming right this way with an armada and only I can stop her."

The sea of robiniods parted as Jasper walked up to the warp pad. She barked impatiently at Peridot.

"So we'll work something out. Once she sees the cluster is gone she'll leave."

"No she won't Yellow Diamond is coming for me personally. If I leave now and report to her she'll have no reason to come."

"And you'll be alone. No we do this together. You're my paramour, we're made for each other. Whatever happens, wherever you decide to go I'm coming with you," he kissed her passionately to make his point.

The intensity of the kiss sent a shock through her system almost making her drop the baby.

"Steven you don't know who I really am," she said setting Malachite down.

He touched her lips, "I think I do, Jaundice means yellow doesn't it. Your Matron is Yellow Diamond."

"Steven."

Lion gently held Malachite by the scruff of her neck like a kitten. Jasper stomped her forefoot impatiently. Steven pulled off her visor.

"Stay with me here," said her lover as he kissed her gem. The kiss made her go limp. "I have a plan. Here me out."

Unnoticed by the lovers Jasper warped back to Home world. Mission accomplished, Lion discretely warped back to the beach house with the baby.

Peppering her with small kisses from her pointed ear to her neck he stated his plan, "Jaundice needs an army we'll give her one. There are thousands of corrupted gems in the – how do I get this off? - temple. We'll make contact with her tell her you're happy and safe. -oh Peridot that feels nice- If that's not enough there are the gem mutants and the ancient tech – your teeth they can bite through to bone. It's so hot- right no more talking now."

They made love at the warp station that night. When morning came Steven told her the story of how he first saw her.

"You know you look almost like you did when I first saw you," explained Steven. "It was right here at the warp station. I had captured one of your robiniods and followed it right here. That was when you warped in from Home world. The rest of the gems were frightened and hid but not me. Garnet had to hold me back to stop me from talking to you. You are about as tall as you are now as you were then with your limb enhancers. I guess I made a woman out of you. Peridot you don't need those limb enhancers."

"I guess you're right but I'm keeping my feet."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because every woman needs a good pair of shoes."


	10. Chapter 10

The Wedding

 _All right the moment you've been waiting for Steven and Peridot's wedding is here. Don't worry folks this is not the end._

Home World

"What after months of being on the run alone, Peridot was captured by the Crystal Gems and stripped of her limb enhancers?" asked and incredulous Jaundice.

At the other side of the desk Jasper barked an affirmative. She gave a few more barks to tell the rest of her story.

"Then they set her to work on a drill and she destroyed the Cluster herself?"

Jasper barked some more but somehow Jaundice knew what she was saying.

"What do you mean you protected her innocence I never asked that question?"

A series of small yelps followed as Jasper realized her mistake.

"Don't worry Peridot's set into a beautiful young woman. That sounds more like she's found a paramour not kept her innocence. How is it that a rock head like you escaped but my apprentice got left behind?"

But before Yellow Diamond could ask any more questions her paramour burst right in. Tears streamed down her little blue face. "I had a vision, our pebble Peridot was being tortured. There was this male and he -he oh Goddess it happens every night. Jaundice the warp gates are back up we need to send an armada. We need to blow these Crystal Gems out of existence."

Somehow Jaundice was able to keep herself calm. "Jasper is Peridot still living with the gems?"

Another bark affirming it.

"Star I have a feeling Jasper isn't telling us the whole truth. Iwant youto use your past vision on her and find out exactly what happened."

The sight of a petite blue gem reaching for her broke something inside of Jasper. She whimpered backing herself into a corner. When she saw she had nowhere to go Jasper howled in despair. The sound made one of Yellow Diamond's best soldiers to burst in. Seeing such a display of weakness from a Jasper no less disgusted Jaundice.

"Guard take Jasper197 to Starview mental reconditioning center and kindergarten, then bring me Snowflake Obsidian."

"What do you wish of me my lady?" asked a slender black gem with white markings in her body. Her stone was located in the hollow of her throat.

Yellow Diamond said "Snowflake Obsidian I have reason to believe that Peridot is living on Earth with the Crystal Gems. I need your famous discretion to seek my apprentice out and effect a rescue."

"What of the Gemaforming project Yellow Diamond."

"You have been keeping up with intelligence. That project has been shut down thanks to the Crystal Gems. My paramour wants to send an armada in with canons blazing but obviously that action would more likely kill my apprentice than save her. The warp gate to Earth is now open I need you to quietly perform a discrete search and rescue."

"It shall be done Yellow Diamond."

Earth

Before leaving back home the lovers sat on a warp pad. With Jasper back at Home world the situation had changed.

"We should leave the galaxy warp open," stated Peridot.

"But that means any gem can now come now," said a bewildered Steven.

"Precisely, we may have less time now but that means it is less likely they will be sending an armada. Yellow Diamond would be willing and able to blow up the planet to get me let's not give her a reason."

"Still she will be coming and I have no idea what to do."

"I do it's a stupid idea but I can't think of anything better."

When they warped back to the beach house they came to a scene of complete chaos. Greg was frantically shaking a rattle in front of Malachite's face. The baby screamed as it sat on Pearl's lap. Sapphire and Amethyst were nowhere to be seen while Ruby wrung her hair in frustration as she sat in the least flammable part of the house. As it was the tiles were staring to glow a bright red.

"Pearl, did you just paint yourself green?" said a bewildered Peridot.

"Yes I did. It appears that somebody decided to stay out all night and poor Malachite was freaked out. I had to do something to calm her down."

"Yeah, we need to borrow the escape pod for a couple of days," said an embarrassed Steven. "Can you watch Malachite during that time."

The dead eyed stares directed at the couple answered the question.

"Okay it looks like we're taking Malachite with us to the communications hub," said Peridot with a forced smile.

Home World

Within hours of assigning Snowflake to Earth Jaundice received her first bit of intelligence.

"Are you on Earth already? That was quick," said Yellow Diamond.

"No but I just received a transmission that I think you must see," replied Snowflake.

The holoscreen flickered as Peridot's transmission appeared. The youngster was wearing a different symbiote a blue one and her limb enhancers were indeed gone.

"Dearest Matron Yellow Diamond," said Peridot. "I am transmitting to you on all available frequencies. I am presently residing with the Crystal Gems on Earth. They are treating me well. Seeing how I was trapped on this planet, the Crystal Gems and I destroyed the Cluster.

All hope is not lost, the Cluster prototypes and several corrupted gems currently reside on the Earth. I will use my skills to treat them and make them battle ready."

Jaundice could hear a male voice off scene, "She wants you," it said.

Peridot placed an underdeveloped gemling on her hip. The thing was green and had Jasper's markings. What in the name of the lady was going on?

"This is Malachite, the offspring of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli. I am acting as this gemling's guardian as Lapis died during extraction and Jasper was in no condition to care for her. Presently I am using my robiniods to rebuild the infrastructure of this planet. I have grown to care for this place and have found some measure of happiness."

It must be some sort of trick. Her pebble was cold, ruthless and efficient. This Peridot was actually thoughtful and caring. With a firm line set on her mouth Jaundice marched towards Starview.

Earth

"Wow," said Greg. "That was, I can't describe it. How will this make things better?"

"She was coming anyway. This way she might not blow this planet to oblivion," said Peridot coldly.

"Is the Galaxy warp active again? Oh no! We are so dead. We gotta destroy it," panicked Amethyst.

Steven said firmly, "No far from it. If we destroy the galaxy warp they will send ships and we barely held ourselves with a small scout ship crewed with only 2 people. No, we are going to relocate the temple gems to the prime kindergarten and then Peridot and I are moving there. That should give you some time to escape."

Pearl was shocked, "Steven the Kindergarten is a desolate hell hole. It will take weeks to make it habitable and to move all the bubbled gems."

"It is also a safe distance away from any human habitation. Time is of the essence we need to work quickly," said Peridot firmly. "Here's what we're going to do….."

As so Peridot told them of her plans to ensure their safety and to convert the Kindergarten into a modern medical facility. Steven listened with half an ear if he was to have any life together with his lover he needed to plan for his future.

On the other side of the world Snowflake and her army of surveillance equipment landed on the planet earth. When the black gem left the warp pad she immediately set to work.

Snowflake spoke her assorted robiniods, "Unit alpha get into low Earth orbit and scan for any gem based activity, beta squad scan the immediate area and find a suitable location to set up base. Gamma scan any Earth based transmissions. We will convene in one Earth rotation at the new base."

Home world

Jaundice the scalpel marched straight into Starview. The sight of an angry diamond made the staff shudder. Ignoring the stares Yellow Diamond went right up to the receptionist. She barked an order to locate Jasper and when the poor gem a fluorite stammered a reply the angry matron marched right on in.

When she got to Jasper's room, she burst right through the door. Jasper was undergoing some sort of treatment as she was wrapped in a healing cylinder. The now doglike creature had the sense to be afraid.

"Tell me Jasper in your time with Peridot who was the citizen and who was the minor?" asked Jaundice coolly.

Jasper whimpered not even trying to communicate this time. She shuddered in cylinder.

"Because I've just received a transmission from Peridot. It seems she's now an adolescent matron taking care of your offspring. It would be funny if it weren't so sad.

You were supposed to escort my apprentice to Earth and back safely. Instead she's all alone and trapped on Earth by the enemy. You're lucky that Peridot was able to disable the Cluster or you'd both be dead right now.

Did you know my paramour Star Sapphire is crying right now? She's being assaulted of visions of our pebble being tortured. She's defective so her future vision only works on people she loves. Can you imagine how she must feel right now?"

Jasper gave a few whimpers in reply. The doglike creature looked even smaller.

"Enough of your lies. I heard the same thing from Peridot's transmission. When we retrieve my apprentice we will determine your fate. I didn't even want to send you to Earth there was another Jasper I had in mind. One more intelligent than you but younger. You may be an idiot but you were right about one thing. Peridot has set into a beautiful young woman. Something as her Matron I should've seen."

Earth

Snowflake's eyes widened as she read the report. The speckled gem had found an abandoned farmhouse and set up camp there. Now set up in a comfy work chair she could see the results of Alpha unit's work. There was gem based activity all over the North American continent thanks to Peridot's robiniods. The technician had been very busy. The black gem tried a different tack.

"Blue eyes, stealth mode scan for minor Peridot using the image from the Earth based transmission," ordered Snowflake. "Alpha unit scan Earth transmissions and set up language files on the dominant language here."

Meanwhile after doing a preliminary scan of the prime kindergarten the young technician had returned back to the beach house. Her lover was busy on the computer while Malachite played quietly on the floor. As she kissed him he turned round.

"I've just found a university near the prime kindergarten and am applying to enter there," said Steven. "Dad's trying to sell the carwash."

"Well I'll leave you to it. I'm going to take Malachite for some clothes shopping after which we'll go down to that new coffee shop. I'm going to see if they have anything approaching hot Jalla there."

Vidalia looked out at her new coffee shop surveying the scene. Her life had changed so much in the past few months since the world broke. From the disappearance of her abusive husband, to the rebuilding of her hometown and acquiring the Mommy's Mocha she owed so much to the gems. In front of Vidalia new mothers sat and played with their babies while they socialized and drank coffee. The bulb haired woman was proud of her baby themed place and that for once in some small way she was helping out her community. If only something like this existed when Sour Cream was born.

One young mother interested her in particular. The green gem Peridot sat on a chair sipping her coffee while her striped daughter played on the floor with the other babies. As the door opened she could see the new improved Steven. The young man had literally grown up overnight. He was now tall, hairy and burly. His hair was now long and caught up in a man bun making him look very sexy. He bent down had said something in gemmish to his lover. As the couple talked softly Vidalia couldn't couldn't hear everything but thanks to her old friendship with Amethyst she understood a lot. Words such as future, moving out and time. When they kissed she knew she had to do something to help them and she had just the thing. Ignoring her young son Onion as he raced out of the coffee shop, Vidalia's head spun with romantic wedding plans.

Little Onion ran as fast as he could to the beach sobbing. He had always found Steven to be cool and when he saw Peridot, Onion fell in love. Though they pair had gotten big and were now a mommy and daddy he couldn't believe it. At least not until they kissed. It was so gross and the little boy's dreams were dashed. When he found an isolated patch of sand he started bawling. As he was curled up on the sand he felt a shadow fall on him. Looking up he saw a huge pink lion, one of the many reasons why Steven was so cool.

"I can help you, you know," stated the lion.

Unbelievable it talked. Onion wiped away the tears and snot away. He looked up now interested.

The lion continued, "I can make you like Steven and then Peridot will love you instead. You can become Malachite's daddy. Come with me and I'll tell you more."

And so the young vulnerable boy followed Rose Quartz into the second stage of her plan.

As they were walking home Steven whispered in Peridot's ear "How about after we put Malachite down for the night I get out the shag rug."

Later on in Steven's bedroom Peridot lay on a thick shag rug in her symbiote trying to look as seductive as possible. She heard the door open. Getting ready she turned over on her back and closed her eyes.

"Dr. Feelgood, your patient is ready for her treatment."

She felt Steven's head rest on her belly and his hands poke and prod. That was new. Opening her eyes, she saw not Steven but Lion. Peridot screamed sending the entire household running to hers and Steven's room.

"Peri what's, bad lion, bad," scolded Steven. He grabbed Lion by the scruff of his neck and forced him outside the house.

Outside after the doors had closed and the entire family was inside. Rose walked a little distance away out of sight, shifted back into her true form and did a little dance. Peridot was pregnant and the baby was doing very, very well. It was like technician was designed to give birth which of course she was.

The next few days were busy for all concerned. Peridot when not tending Malachite, she was busy making designs for the new hospital in the old prime kindergarten. While the rest of the gems prepped the bubbled gems for travel to their new home. Greg himself went to the real estate brokers and then got the carwash ready to sell. Meanwhile Vidalia with stars in her eyes set her plan into motion.

"Hello Mayor Dewey," said Vidalia through the phone. "What with all the recent tragedy what this town, hell the world, need is something to celebrate. I've got just the thing…" and Vidalia told the mayor of her romantic plans of a surprise wedding for Steven and Peridot.

Because of the fact that he was one of few people Captain Riley was already well on his way to Beach City in the USS Maryweather. When it became obvious that Peridot's robots held great potential the president herself ordered the Captain to complete relief work on the Falklands and make contact with Peridot's family in Beach City.

"Do whatever you can to befriend the young gem," she said. "You are the first authority figure she has ever seen. Use that to get her restart her reconstruction efforts in America at least. Remember the nation is depending on you."

So when he got an unexpected call from the mayor of Beach City, the grizzled veteran of 2 wars was intrigued.

"Hello is this Captain Mitchell Riley," asked the mayor. The man sounded like a fool. "Yes, I'm Mayor Dewey of the famous Beach City. We would like you to take part in an important wedding celebration for Steven and Peridot."

"Wedding celebration? But the last time I looked they were the equivalent of 14 years old," said Riley.

"Alien kids these days. They grow up so fast. Did you know that they've also had a baby as well?"

Well that would explain why Peridot had stopped reconstruction efforts. The girl was probably too busy with baby to do any work. Still he had his orders.

"Tell me more," smiled Riley diplomatically.

Home world

Jaundice sat ramrod straight at her desk awaiting the next report from Snowflake.

"This is Snowflake Obisidian reporting from abandoned gem colony Earth," said the view screen as it flickered to life. "Due to the aborted emergence of the Cluster the planet has been devastated resulting in a set-back in my search minor Peridot."

"Has Peridot been keeping a low profile and avoiding the natives like I trained her to?" questioned Yellow Diamond.

There was an uncomfortable silence. On the other side of the Galaxy, Snowflake looked at a small statue of Peridot sitting on a robiniod. "Not exactly. It appears that Peridot has taken it upon herself to rebuild this world piece by piece. All the gem based activity on the planet seems to be Peridot's robiniods and they are everywhere."

"Well then find the area that was reconstructed first," ordered Yellow Diamond through the communicator. "Many changes have happened to my apprentice but one thing I do know the pebble likes her comfort."

Earth

Amethyst was freaking out. Oh sure finding out Peridot was a space princess and that Yellow Diamond was her matron was bad enough but it was the behavior of the townsfolk that got her on edge. Everywhere the purple gem went people were smiling and waving at her. She could hear the whispers of the townsfolk as she passed almost as if they were plotting something.

And she wasn't the only one Peridot noticed something was off as well. Out of the blue Connie Steven's old girlfriend had invited the green gem to try on some dresses. And then there was the arrival of the USS Maryweather in Beach City's harbor. The Captain had this big smile on his face and acted all chummy-chummy. Man, would she be glad to go home tonight.

As soon as Amethyst got home she poured her heart out on the rooftop during evening coffee time. All the gems looked shocked except for Peridot.

The green gem stroked her chin, "Hmm I've been noticing the odd behavior too and I find it disturbing. Steven when the Kindergarten is habitable we should move to Kingsport right away."

"Well I've got good news on my front. I finally sold the carwash," said a flustered Greg.

"I've found a place for us to live," stated Sapphire. "How does a small romantic Mediterranean island sound?"

Ruby squealed in delight, "Malta, I love Malta. Greg you are going to love it. There are white sand beaches and a small romantic temple there. It has all the comforts of home and best of all the inhabitants speak English."

"Oh and Steven I'm setting up a patent for a fusion generator so we won't be short of money," chirped Pearl.

Steven smiled, "That's great Pearl. Peridot and I have hollowed out a holding chamber for the bubbled gems. We can transport the gems to the Kindergarten now."

Snowflake took Yellow Diamond's advice to heart. Very quickly she found the Crystal Gems' hideaway in a small fishing city. As she surveyed the city she could see that Yellow Diamond's apprentice was very busy indeed. Thanks to the youngster's efforts rebuilding this Beach City the town had a happy almost festive appearance. The townsfolk were grateful indeed. There beside a ruined temple stood a large building where Peridot, her pet humans and the crystal gems lived. It appeared the rebels were mobilizing an evacuation and would be ready to leave any day now. She had to act fast.

"Hey I have never seen anybody as beautiful as you," said a voice behind her.

Snowflake turned around to see a young adult male. The human was pale skinned and had unusually sharp features.

The human continued, "And those markings they are so beautiful. My name's Sour Cream what's yours?"

Snowflake was flattered. On Home world her flaws were seen as a sign of her mortality that she wasn't worth the time. Never before had she been called beautiful even when she was a brothel dancer.

"My name's Snowflake. Tell me is there some sort of celebration happening here?"

"Oh yeah, my Mom's organizing this surprise wedding for Steven and Peridot as a way of thanking them. This may seem very forward but would you like to be my date for the event?"

"I would be honored to and I'll even help with the festivities."

"Are you a wedding planner?"

"Well let's just say it's my job is to fix things."

Under Obsidian's care the wedding plans went quickly. By day Snowflake was helping with the wedding, designing dresses and helping set up the perfect ambush. By night she was doing her real job of reporting to Yellow Diamond and monitoring the Crystal Gems.

Home world

Jaundice and Star Sapphire sat on their quarter's floor waiting for Snowflake's report. Both matrons were frazzled with the emotional strain of the past few days. Suddenly a holo screen jerked to life.

"This is Snowflake Obsidian reporting from Crystal Gem occupied settlement Beach City. The Crystal Gems are preparing to evacuate in preparation for your arrival. Presently they are residing in a human domicile beside their ruined temple.

As for Beach City although there are 2 military units on site. The humans' primitive technology should only provide minimal resistance. The atmosphere of the place is festive as they are planning a formal cohabitation ceremony for Peridot and her human mate. I have infiltrated the planning committee and have made plans to incapacitate the Gems and prepare an ambush right at the ceremony itself.

I'm sending you my plans now. The ceremony and ambush should happen a little over one tral. Snowflake Obsidian out."

Earth

After all the bubbled gems were safely in the kindergarten, the Crystal Gems took a much needed break. Steven was getting ready for an early night when Peridot came in.

"Steven I was practicing shape shifting and I discovered this," said Peridot proudly.

His lover looked so different. Somehow she had changed the color of her skin to a pale greenish white. If not for the gem on her forehead she looked exactly like a human.

"This means I can now hide in a crowd. We can go wherever we like without being bothered by anybody now," continued Peridot.

"C'mere you this calls for a celebration," said Steven as he hauled her onto the bed.

Snowflake set her plans into motion. First she made sure that the real estate office had called Mr. Universe and his son over to the old human's carwash. Then she had the patent office call the defective Pearl over. Ruby and Sapphire were presently taking a walk together so they would be easy to deal with. That left Amethyst and Peridot herself to be dealt with. No matter she had a plan for that as well.

Vidalia beamed as she phoned her old friend, "Hey Girlfriend it's been awhile. How about you come over to my new coffee shop with Peridot and her baby. I think I perfected a recipe for hot jalla."

When Greg and Steven reached the old carwash they found the mayor smiling at them. On the door of the old carwash was a bright red bow.

"Steven it must be so hard living with your parents right now and you must be thinking about the future," said Dewey smugly as he guided them inside.

"No, oh no," said Greg softly.

The townsfolk had taken it upon themselves to set up an apartment in the old carwash. A small dingy apartment despite the white walls and decorations. There was a tiny crib in the single bedroom, this was the future that the citizens of Beach City had planned for his son.

Steven clearly uncomfortable said "Mr. Mayor, this is really nice but-"

"Yes it is really nice now you have a job and a place to live with your new wife," interrupted the mayor.

"I'm not married," protested Steven.

"We'll fix that right now," signaled Mayor Dewey.

And with that two large men forced father and son into two tuxedos.

Ruby and Sapphire were walking on the street when two women pulled them aside forced them into two matching white suits. Ruby was getting ready to attack them until Sapphire stopped them.

"The mean no harm Ruby just humor the locals and it will all be over," said Sapphire coldly.

Pearl got the same treatment when she went into the patent office.

Lastly when Amethyst and Peridot went to Mommy's Mocha they found Mrs. Maheswaran, Connie and Vidalia smiling and holding a bridal gown as well as a nice dress for Amethyst. This was too much.

"Vidalia, what is the meaning of this?" said an outraged Amethyst.

As the Maheswaran women swarmed Peridot a dark figure smiled and slunk off.

"This is Snowflake Obisidian I have incapacitated the Crystal Gems and proceeding with phase 2. Here are the coordinates of the wedding, the galaxy warp is open and awaiting your arrival."

Home World

Yellow Diamond stood with her best soldiers at the warp pad. Her face was set in a grim line. "You heard the Obsidian soldiers what are you waiting for a written invitation? Go, go, go."

In no time flat they were at the ruined temple.

"Agate 1572, activate your super bubbles over the army camp and the battleship. The rest of you follow me," barked Jaundice.

Earth

The humans had really done it this time. After the manhandling of the Maheswarans Peridot found herself in a frilly sleeveless gown like the one Rose Quartz used to wear. They had even shaped her hair into long ringlets just like Steven's dead mother. It was tasteless in the extreme. To make matters worse Captain Riley took her firmly by the arm. He must have been in his dress uniform.

"Captain Riley we need to discuss something" said Peridot.

Only to be cut off by Riley's finger to her lips, "Later we have your wedding to attend."

So this was what the humans were planning all along. Oblivious to her protests the grizzled captain marched her down to the reception hall. The entire room was decorated with flowers and streamers no doubt the humans' idea of romantic. Inside it seemed like the entire town stood expectantly waiting as the reluctant bride was marched down the aisle. At the end Steven and the rest of the gems in some sort of formal wear stood waiting for her.

As she was placed beside Steven she heard him whisper, "They set up the carwash for us."

Peridot turned her head with a start, ignoring the sanctimonious mayor's speech. It was time to stop this.

It was time to stop this outrage. Jaundice and her soldiers moved through unchallenged to the reception hall. When they got there they found the entire building guarded by one stout blonde female. The stupid creature smiled up at her not realizing the danger she was in.

"I am Yellow Diamond Matron ruler of the Gem Matrix, Matron to technician Peridot" announced Jaundice.

Another stupid smile, "We are honored you could come to this Joyous event of Steven and Peridot's wedding. Tell me would you like the fish or the chicken for the reception dinner?"

Tears streamed down Greg's eyes as he was forced to watch. This was the last thing he wanted for his son. While it is true Peridot was his son's true match Greg did not want his son to be married so soon. The entire town had decided to set the young couple up in his old carwash and planned their entire life together.

Peridot looked bewildered and frightened as she wore a white dress similar to the one his first wife first had when Greg first met her. It did not suit her.

He could barely hear the sermon that Mayor Dewey gave after Riley gave Peridot to Steven. The boy and he was still a boy was terrified.

"…and if any objections to why these two people should not be joined in matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Peridot pulled the microphone from Dewey's hand, "I do. Citizens of Beach City you have gone to a lot of trouble to set up this ritual but I realize now that in order for any relationship to work it must be based on the truth and not some pretty fantasy. You see I am not some great hero who decided to save the Earth out of the goodness of my gem. I helped save the world because I was stuck on this planet nothing more. And while I love Steven with all my being, Malachite is not my daughter she is the child of Lapis Lazuli a gem who died in childbirth. Look it up in Keep Beach City Weird people.

Captain Riley I know the US military is trying to weaponize the robiniods in preparation for the Gem Matrix. Stop it, the Gem Matrix has weapons capable of destroying entire star systems. We could have taken over this Earth many times over but we saw no reason too. If you attack you will force my people's hand and you will start a war you can't possibly win.

This isn't even what we want. Steven got a full scholarship a Miskatonic University. He wants to become a psychiatrist and I will support him but not as his wife, not yet. I myself am a -how do I put it- a medical technician. I had planned to treat the corrupted gems in the temple. Steven's father Greg sold the carwash to help raise money for his son so that we could have somewhere to live in Kingsport.

Lastly I am not just some minor technician who somehow got trapped on Earth. I am the apprentice to Yellow Diamond herself ruler of the Gem Matrix. You had all created this beautiful fairytale where the young hero rescues the princess and they all live happily ever after but this is reality. Life keeps going on and the adventure never stops. Just let us sort our own life out."

"Spoken like the heir to my title," said a tall yellow gem. "Guards retrieve my apprentice and take the crystal gems into custody."

Ruby and Sapphire tried to fuse only to be stopped by the clothes they were wearing. In desperation Ruby heated herself up.

"Sapphire my suit's made of asbestos," cried Ruby as the guards seized them.

When Peridot was brought before her Matron Jaundice looked at her apprentice. "So you formed a sexual alliance with this young male in order to survive."

The young technician blushed.

Jaundice added softly, "Good girl, you took my orders to heart. Tell me who is this young man you bonded with."

Peridot fiddled with a strange ring on her finger, "Nobody, he's just some kind human."

Tears formed in Steven's eyes as Peridot left the building and his life.

 _Not the end people. There will be more. I know this is no longer canon but I tried to put the gems in the worst case scenario. And what could be worse than having a vengeful mother out for your blood._


	11. Chapter 11

Growing up Malachite

 _Because you demanded it here is a story about baby Malachite and the new Mommy Peridot with Daddy Steven._

Videolog: Earth date 10 20 15

After less than 24 hours after emerging from my gem I have been sent to my new home from the hospital. Considering the humans think I have just birthed Malachite this seems like far too little time to be under medical care but I am a gem and I did not actually birth Malachite. All I need is a little rest and refueling and I should well be on my way to recovery after my… assault by the elder Malachite. The infant supplies I received are sparse. Malachite only has some thanks to a nice Finnish lady giving us a cardboard box filled with blankets, clothes and toys. After setting up the box as the baby's bed next to my sleeping chamber I expect to have a restful recovery. After all, Malachite should be sleeping for about 20 hours in a day.

Videolog Earth date 10 21 15

A frazzled Peridot wrung her hair while holding a screaming baby. Bags were under the technician's eyes and her shirt was covered in spit up. In the background Mr. Maheswaran was shouting at her to shut the baby up.

I am officially at the end of my rope. Malachite has been crying on and off all day from hunger. Dr. Maheswaran took it upon herself to teach me to take care of the baby. As she was demonstrating to me how to perform a mammary transfusion Malachite clamped down on her nipple and gave Priyanka an electric shock. Dr. Maheswaran has returned to her hospital this time as a patient. When I explained to Connie that I could not feed Malachite right now Steven's old girlfriend took it upon herself to make some formula and feed the baby herself. It was a complete disaster as Malachite violently rejected the infant human food. Still Connie did better than her mother as she was not hospitalized.

Presently I am receiving no help for my predicament. After the baby vomited, Connie conveniently found some other errand to do out of the house. Greg is scouring the town for some baby supplies and the Crystal Gems are out trying to repair the temple. Steven is as helpless as me in this regard though he tries and Mr. Maheswaran is singularly uncooperative.

Peridot stood in front of Doug as he tried to read the evening paper.

"Malachite's clothes are dirty. Do you have any of your daughter's old baby clothes?" asked a desperate Peridot.

"No," said Doug.

"Do you have any infant sleeping furniture? The cardboard box is not adequate."

"No."

"Any infant training tools. Does your daughter have anything that could be used to take care of a child?"

"No we only took what was essential when we moved to Beach City and we were never prepared to take care of a bastard child."

"How can you be so fracking smug? Let me tell you, it was only a set circumstances that made Steven chose me over your daughter. If our roles were reversed and Connie was Malachite's caretaker the Crystal Gems and I would be right by her side helping her."

"You take that back. That would never happen. My Connie's a good girl, a good girl I tell you."

In desperation I attempted a bonding ritual between Jasper and her offspring.

Peridot lifted the doglike Jasper onto the blanket where a squirming Malachite lay.

"Attend to your offspring soldier," ordered Peridot.

The corrupted gem took one look at the baby and ran off yelping. Steven in desperation took the crying baby and rocked her.

It has been four straight hours of the baby crying and I see no end in sight.

As if on cue the door opened and the Crystal Gems walk in. Peridot rushed to the door.

"Have you got the power converter for the feeding chamber or any feeding supplies?" asked Peridot.

"Nice to see you too," said Amethyst.

Videolog 10 22 15

Amethyst has fed the baby, Steven has built a crib, I have finally got a night's sleep and all is right in the world.

Peridot held Malachite in her arms. She smiled down at the baby as it touched her face. From behind her Steven looked on.

Kissing her neck, he whispered, "You'll make a wonderful mother someday."

Videolog 10 23 15

Peridot hiccupped and sat unsteadily on the couch. "After searching the ruins of the temple Pearl has found a stash of Rose's favorite light beer. She has given it to me in order to replenish my dangerously low energy reserves. Though I should not have drunk 5 bottles at once. It is at times like these that I envy the humans. I can't store my excess energy in fat reserves. If I did I would be in much better shape than I am now."

Later on in the day

This is Peridot. I have now sobered up to some extent, though I have a splitting headache. I have set myself up in a comfy chair and am ready for my first mammary energy transfusion with the young Malachite.

The young gem lifted her shirt and took Malachite to her breast. The baby latched on causing Peridot to give a little gasp.

"oh my this is incredible. I'm developing a real connection by feeding Malachite. I don't think I've ever felt this close to another being other than the times… I'm with Steven. Oh you are a greedy little thing aren't you? You'll suck me dry. I wonder when you're full if will I have to burp you?"

Evening

You humans are officially crazy. Under Steven's suggestion I have searched through human literature to find something appropriate to read to Malachite and the pickings are slim. A human infant plummeting to her death atop a tree? A little girl taking shelter in a house full of wild bears? Another little girl being stalked by a wolf as she goes to take care of her sick grandmother? What is wrong with you people!?

Fine I will sing to Malachite a song my Matron sang to me during downtime.

Peridot's Lullaby

No screaming, no crying, no swearing and no biting.

No running, no poking, no scratching and no fighting

No skipping, no jumping, carry yourself with dignity

Remember everything you do is a reflection on me

Listen to what your teachers say, please don't pee in the fountain

And don't use my furniture to play climb the mountain,

I will be your Matron but my support won't last forever

Let my teachings guide you and you will survive any weather

When the baby was finally asleep the technician gently placed the baby in her crib. Steven looked at her in utter shock.

"That was horrible," whispered Steven.

"Better than a song about a baby plunging to her death," snapped back Peridot.

"At least she is asleep."

In the living room Doug turned on the TV. The noise woke the baby. Peridot sighed all that hard work for nothing.

Videolog 10 24 15

I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored. While I have finally developed a routine with Malachite I am still stuck in the house. The times between feeding and tending the baby is short so I don't have enough time to start any personal projects. The humans' manipulation of my old fingers intrigues me and I wish to study the phenomena properly. As it is I am going to disobey Pearl's orders of bedrest and take Malachite to the beach. Fortunately I have found some appropriate gear for the baby to wear.

Peridot smiled proudly as she tied the little bikini to the baby. It fit her perfectly.

As the young matron got ready to leave with Malachite Connie spoke up. "You've put the baby in my brand new bikini? I was going to wear that at the public pool."

Priyanka scowled at her, "Oh no you're not. What are you thinking? Wearing something like that will get you- nevermind."

"I'm lonely Mom."

The green gem crept out slowly unnoticed by the bickering mother and daughter.

Videolog 10 25 15

I am sick of human interference and the assumption that they know more than me. Just because I am young doesn't mean I am stupid. For instance, today Malachite was suffering from abdominal bloating…

The baby was crying yet again this time Peridot knew exactly what was wrong. The little baby's belly was hard and bloated. Grandpa Greg tried comforting her but Malachite wanted only her mommy. Using her medical training Peridot filled a cooking pot with warm water and placed Malachite in it.

Greg screamed in horror, "Peridot what are you doing you'll drown the baby?"

"Stay away. You, ignorant clod, Malachite is perfectly safe. See?"

The aging rocker looked in disbelief to see a happy Malachite laughing under the water.

"Gems can't drown, now if you excuse me I'm going to get my vinyl canard for Malachite." Said Peridot smugly.

Yet again during the evening I was putting Malachite down for the evening.

Priyanka rushed towards Peridot as she placed the baby stomach down in her crib. "Peridot lie the baby on her back. In that position she could block her airways and die."

"Mrs. Maheswaran gems don't need to breathe. This position I am placing Malachite is the safest and most comfortable for her as it leaves her gem uncovered."

'Fine, fine don't take the advice of an experienced mother."

"If Connie were a gem instead of a human I would gladly take your advice."

Videolog 10 26 15

I am very, frustrated right now. Living with the Maheswarans gives Steven and I very little privacy.

Peridot walked over to Steven as he worked on some knitting.

"Now there's a man who's secure in his masculinity. Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now," Peridot sat on Steven's lap and started to nibble on his ear.

"Peri I'm trying to knit some new clothes for the baby. You'll make me lose count."

The green gem bit down on one of the knitting needles breaking it in two. "Forget about the baby's clothes. Focus on taking mine off."

"You broke through a steel knitting needle. That is so hot. It's a wonder how I could keep my hands off you."

The couple right there started to make out in the living room when they heard the front door open.

"I'm back from school," called out Connie.

"It's a wonder how I can even keep my hands on you," muttered Peridot.

Videolog 10 30 15

We are now in our new home, Garnet has separated into basic components and Malachite now has a set routine. Lion has now taken over my sleeping cell but no matter. I will sleep with Steven or not. With the gems respecting our privacy we can do anything, we, want. Now if it were only the same for the full blooded human.

Steven had taken off his shirt and was climbing into bed when he heard a knock.

"Hey Stu-ball how about you and me have a music jam session?" called out Steven's father.

Videolog 10 31 15

It is now Malachite's first human holiday Halloween. Pearl was going to attempt to make some candy for the children's begging ritual but I had a better idea. Using one of my robinoids I made at least 20 copies of my old fingers to give out as toys. This will give me the opportunity to observe humans interacting with Gem tech and it should make the children happy. Malachite is too young for this undignified ritual and there is still a curfew in effect so I expect it will be a quiet night.

The doorbell rang for the thirtieth time that night. Peridot opened the door and pretended to be surprised.

"Trick or treat," called out a squad of little girls. They were all painted green and dressed in jumpsuits except for one.

"Mommy says makeup gives you cancer," said the little angel.

As on Home world and on Earth imitation was the sincerest form of flattery. Still she needed to make more fingers.

Log Date 11 02 15

Steven if you are listening to this you know that I have gone. I just wanted to say that today was almost the perfect day. You had finally informed your Dad of the need for privacy and we finally got a chance to be by ourselves for a while, if only to feed. Once Malachite was fed she was actually good. I managed to work on my limb enhancers. It all changed when Yellow Diamond possessed Pearl and contacted me. My Matron is coming for me. If I don't leave now she will send an armada and she will kill your family as well as the planet Earth. I will always treasure the time we had together and only regret that we had so very little of it. I fell in love not because of your amazing powers but because of your innate patience and kindness. Goodbye my love.

Time with Grandma and Grandpa

Pearl was making a cup of tea in the kitchen when she saw Lion warp in holding the baby in his jaws. Before Pearl could question Lion, the big cat gently placed Malachite on the floor. As quickly as he came he left.

Scooping up the baby Pearl first checked Steven's room and then the rest of the house. The couple were nowhere to be seen. Pearl looked down at the sleeping baby. She looked so cute.

"Well it looks like you'll be spending some time with Grandma," said Pearl cheerily.

Greg let out a little shriek when he saw his wife sitting at the foot of their bed.

"Shh you'll wake up the baby," scolded Pearl.

Lying in her arms was a sleeping Malachite. When questioned Pearl admitted that she didn't know where the couple was and that Lion had carried back. A cold fear crept though Greg's body was his son even okay? Would he now be responsible for what was essentially his Granddaughter? Greg couldn't take care of a Gem and the gems couldn't take care of a baby except maybe Peridot but she wasn't here, was she?

"Greg calm down. Steven will get Peridot out of any trouble she's in," soothed Pearl.

"And in the meantime?"

"Look it should be easy, after all Peridot does this all the time."

Half an hour later Malachite was screaming her head off. Greg waved toys after toys in the little gem's face.

"That won't work. She's hungry," shouted Ruby over the noise.

"Amethyst get back here," shouted Pearl.

"No can do. Baby M sucked me dry the last time," said the purple gem as she left the house.

Greg sighed "Oh great, Malachite won't accept anybody's breast unless they look like Peridot. What are we going to do?"

Pearl squawked as a balloon of green paint burst right in her face. Outraged she looked to see Sapphire with a mischievous smile.

"You're welcome," said Sapphire coolly. "I'm going for a walk before I freeze this house. I might even create an ice rink downtown."

The ploy worked for a little while but while Pearl now looked like Peridot she didn't sound like her. At least Malachite was fed.

"Sounder colder, more nasal and don't sound so tired," nagged Greg.

"Greg I am tired. Malachite's a little vacuum cleaner. How can Peridot do this, every day?"

When Steven and Peridot finally came home there was no question about taking Malachite with them to the communications hub.

Time with Daddy

Steven place little Malachite on his lap as he turned on the TV. The young man was still in his boxers and a T-shirt as he sat on the floor.

"Okay Mally, it's time to get you acquainted with human culture. This is my favorite show the Crying Breakfast Friends."

Steven smiled for the first 30 seconds of the show but the constant crying was starting to grate. Malachite seemed to like it though. He tried getting into the plot. A muffin looking like Garnet was being mean to a new character Blue Congee. What a bunch of whimps. At least it was over in a few minutes.

"Now for even more episodes of Crying Breakfast Friends in our TV marathon," said the TV.

Steven groaned. What was happening? He used to love this show. He flicked the channels obnoxious purple dinosaur, clowns behaving like idiots, puppets behaving like idiots. Were all children's shows this idiotic? At least Crying Breakfast Friends was tackling bullying.

"Hey Dad," yelled out Steven." Are there any kids shows that didn't drive you insane?"

"Try PBS," replied Greg.

And so Steven and Malachite watched TV happily until a program about stripping furniture came on. By that time Peridot was back.

Alone with Mommy and Daddy

The green gem kissed the top of her partner's head. "Hey you, I've just rebuilt the power cells in the kindergarten. How about we go outside and spend some quality time with Malachite."

When they went outside they were barraged by a flurry of flashes. Oh great the paparazzi were here. The couple tried to head to the boardwalk more paparazzi, go into town more paparazzi. Peridot finally had enough.

"Steven, Malachite is a water based gem. I have an idea," said Peridot into Steven's ear.

At the bottom of the ocean Malachite swam happily chasing the little fishes. Steven smiled and turned to Peridot as she swam after the baby.

"This was a wonderful idea," said Steven.

It was dark when the young family had finally returned to the beach house. Despite being soaked to the bone both Steven and his mate looked refreshed.

"All right let's take off these wet clothes and cuddle by the fire" said Peridot.

Amethyst flushed, "We're right here you know."

"I was talking to Malachite."

In the coming hours the extend family basked in the warm glow of the fire and each other's company.

Family fun time

It was one of the rare times that the Crystal Gems were not busy. Taking advantage of the lull the extended family decided to spend it together away from the public.

"This is an absolutely brilliant idea," said a purple fish happily.

"I agree with Amethyst for once," said Pearl in the form of a mermaid.

The Crystal gems had taken a page out of Peridot's book and were spending it at the bottom of the ocean. Malachite was having a blast as she chased Amethyst and then Pearl.

"I still feel kind of bad that Dad can't join us," said Steven.

"Or can't he?" motioned Amethyst.

There in the form of a futuristic driving suit stood Greg. He held out his arms, "Come to Grandpa Mally."

Peridot turned towards Steven, her blonde hair forming a halo in the water, "I wanted to surprise you."

"C'mere you little slice of pie," cooed Steven.

He stopped kissing her when he saw a flash of light. There in a human wet suit swam another Paparazzo.

"We know what to do," said Ruby as she and Sapphire both turned into sharks.

The human had the sense to run in terror. For the longest time the Gems remembered this as being one of their happiest moments.


	12. Chapter 12

The Rescue

Home world

"My lady, please remove your outer coverings and unbind your hair. We need to give a thorough examination," said a Jadeite nurse.

Peridot was back at home. This time in the infirmary. Yellow Diamond spared no expense as her private nurses and physicians stood expectantly. Just out of sight were no doubt the probes and medical equipment she would no doubt be exposed to.

Peridot sighed, "Fine, by is there somewhere I could undress privately?"

Just before Peridot started to undress in the privacy of her cubicle, the young woman took Steven's friendship ring from her finger and swallowed it. Jaundice meant well, but the examination would no doubt be thorough and uncomfortable.

As the physicians probed her body, gem and hair found initially apart from signs of light starvation Peridot appeared to be healthy. As the examination wore on an anomaly was discovered. Peridot trying to keep herself out of the moment when she noticed a Jadite doctor pale in shock. The doctor whispered something about contacting her matron.

"What?! Tell me what's wrong," demanded a panicked Peridot.

The gems said nothing as they continued their probing. Peridot could see the looks of pity on their faces.

Earth

"Captain Riley, you gotta help us save Peridot," said a grief stricken Steven.

Gently by firmly he spoke, "Steven I cannot and will not risk a diplomatic incident over what is essentially a mother retrieving her wayward child. As it is we under intense negotiations with the Gem Matrix because your foster parents' actions of imprisoning the daughter of their Supreme Ruler. Besides Peridot is in no condition to help us rebuild."

"You mean that since you can get no more use from Peridot you can let her be," said Greg softly.

"Sir, you may have not noticed but these Gem beings just trounced us. My battleship was sunk by my own men trying to escape from an energy bubble. The Gem Matrix defeated us in a few short moves and they were being gentle. Peridot was right. If we were to set up an attack, the Earth would be totally and utterly defeated. I am not going to risk my men and this planet to retrieve your son's girlfriend."

"Listen here Yellow Diamond didn't just take Peridot but also my wife I'm"

Steven put a hand on his father's shoulder, "Let it go Dad. We'll get our help elsewhere."

Greg looked at his son as he sat numbly on the couch looking at a picture of his Peridot. All the life had seemed to drain out of the boy. Normally Steven in a situation like this would be charging to the rescue but something had broken inside of him.

Greg turned around as he heard a frantic knocking at the door. When he answered it he found a frantic Ronaldo at the door.

"You need to leave immediately," cried Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo, what's going on?" asked Greg.

"No time to explain, just get the car, go, go, go," ordered the young man.

The fat young man bundled father and son is his small car. As he drove into town he turned to explain himself. "You're coming to me to my safe house. I'll explain when I get there."

Ronaldo drove to the harbor. He rushed the pair to Yellow Tail's old fishing boat which was beached and broken on the shore.

Ronaldo coughed, "Yeah Sour Cream has been letting me crash here ever since the world broke. Come inside quickly."

The young man guided the broken family to the boat. Inside were what looked like gem tech and banks of electrical equipment. Ronaldo motioned them to a stained couch and then went off to make some tea.

When he came back with a set of steaming mugs he started his explanation, "Ever since Peridot sent out her distress signal last year, I've been monitoring and listening for alien broadcasts. I found this."

Ronaldo flicked on the screen to an image of Yellow Diamond "-and I want that boy found immediately. That thing has some connection to the Butcher of sector 6."

The image on the other end gasped. It was a black gem with white markings," Rose Quartz? But my intelligence gathering suggests that she was dead."

Ronaldo turned off the screen. "It goes on to say hybrid abomination, violation and imprisonment. Needless to say Peridot's Mom has found out about your true nature and she is pissed. You can stay here for the night but you need to leave in the morning."

"You can understand this?" asked Steven.

"I've been studying gem culture extensively," said Ronaldo modestly.

Home world

Peridot sat in her hospital room with a fresh new symbiote. The doctors had attached wires and monitoring equipment all over her body and gem. She heard a soft knock on the door and her Matron's paramour walked in.

"Matron Star Sapphire," stammered Peridot.

"Sit down Peridot, you know why I'm here," said the defective Sapphire.

"But I'm fine I really am. I told you everything."

"Forgive us for not believing you but we must find out for ourselves. Give me your hand."

Peridot hesitated.

"Give me your hand pebble. Look, Jasper explained everything. You're not in any trouble it's just that your Matron and I are concerned. You've been away for almost a Gem year so of course we are worried. We want to know what happened and the best and most convenient way is for me to use my past vision. I will see exactly what happened to you not just your perceptions of the events."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Trust is not an issue. Your reconditioning will proceed much faster if we knew exactly what happened to you. Then you can leave Starview much faster."

Reluctantly Peridot gave her hand. When Star took it she gasped in shock. The defective Sapphire had some idea of what happened but seeing it herself was too much.

"Oh my pebble, I am so sorry, so very sorry. I didn't know," said Star as tears streamed down her face.

Earth

It was dawn when Ronaldo awakened them. "First off do you anyplace you could go away from any warp pads that the Home world gems might not know about?"

Greg straightened up, "The farmhouse we could go to the farmhouse. Steven we'll be safe there. I'll drive."

As the journeyed to the farmhouse Steven was unusually quiet. He sat beside his father lost in his thoughts. Rather than seeming sad and lifeless the boy seemed to be planning something.

When they got to the farm. Steven saw Peridot's abandoned escape pod. Giving it a thorough look over, his plan came into motion.

"Ronaldo, can you repair this pod for me?" said Steven his eyes not going off the machine.

"Er, no I had help with setting up my equipment," Ronaldo admitted.

"I've got an idea. Send the word out and this is important by word of mouth only. Gather only the most trustworthy, no military, and bring them here by dusk. I need electronics and media experts. It's time to rescue my family."

When Steven stepped inside the barn he saw a single robiniod waiting for him.

"Can you respond to verbal commands?" asked Steven.

The robiniod nodded. Beautiful, now Steven's plans could come to fruition.

Home world

Because of their fused nature Ruby and Sapphire were placed in the same dark cell. The only source of light was Ruby's body as she glowed from her inner heat. They were both chained to the wall by one arm. Ruby wondered herself why this should be because they could still fuse. Even if they tried there was the door to contend with.

"How could you not see this coming?" asked a bewildered Ruby.

"I did, I just couldn't see a way out," replied Sapphire.

They sat in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity when the door swished open and the lights turned on. Ruby had to squint as the light was so blinding and harsh. There before the pair stood a very angry yellow cubic zirconia and what looked like a two eyed version of her Sapphire. The Sapphire was wearing a blue robe and had her hair shaped like Peridot's. The cubic zirconia was obviously Yellow Diamond. From the way she was staring at them she was using all her self-control not shatter them both.

"Both of you fuse right now," ordered Jaundice.

The bound pair stared at them numbly.

"I want to face the one who brutalized my Peridot. So I am ordering you to fuse NOW! **"**

The pair obeyed and a chained Garnet stood before the two matrons. Garnet heard rather than felt the slap that knocked off her glasses.

"You are a disgrace to all oracles," said Star Sapphire.

"Star enough, please leave the cell I'll handle this," said Jaundice firmly.

When she was gone Yellow Diamond turned her full fury on Garnet. "Thanks to Star Sapphire's past vision I know exactly what you and the Crystal Gems did. How you hunted her down like an animal for weeks when it was obvious that all she wanted to do was go home. She was right for trying to kill you. Then when you captured her, the real torture began. Oh, I'm not just talking about the beatings or forcing her to work on your drill but about the loneliness and isolation you put her through. The lies you told about her when all she was doing was just trying to reach out to anyone, anything for some form of kindness. It was cruel and malicious, a total and utter disgrace to your caste. I have a relationship with Star Sapphire. So much so that we took it upon ourselves to rear a gemling together, Peridot. The relationship is not easy, Star is always honest, she tells the truth no matter what. One time she made Peridot cry, when I asked why she said 'What use is an oracle who lies?' So tell me what use are you Garnet.

You see you drove Peridot to reach out to your pet abomination. She was so utterly alone that she fused and then _mated_ with your Steven as a consequence to your actions."

Garnet lowered her head in shame, "Please release my gems. I'm the leader, whatever happened to Peridot was my responsibility. Let them go and I'll undergo whatever punishment you see fit."

"No, as far as I am concerned you're all responsible. This is what is going to happen, you are going to Starview, you will watch Peridot's treatment and you will see for yourselves exactly what my pebble endured. Then you yourselves will decide what punishment you will suffer."

The yellow gem turned round and headed for the door. Just before she left she spoke over her shoulder, "I'm leaving now before I break you with my bare hands."

The door closed. The lights went off and Garnet found herself alone in the darkness.

Earth

The volunteers came at dusk like Steven asked. They drove up in two cars Ronaldo's car and a large white van. Out poured the motley crew which consisted of Sour Cream, Mr. Smiley, Buck Dewey and Jenny and Kikki Pizza.

When they were finally assembled Buck turned to Ronaldo, "Dude, I am so sorry for not believing you when you said the wedding planner was an alien spy."

Steven marched up towards the crew, "So before we begin I need to ask you why you are all here?"

Mr. Smiley went first, "Peridot was one of the few gems I liked. She helped fix my video games and rides for me."

Kikki spoke up. "Steven we saw how happy you were with Peridot and we want to help. I speak for Jenny and me when I say they this rescue needs a woman's touch."

Sour Cream, "Steven your family has helped my family so much in the past. I want to pay you back for that."

Then it was Buck's turn, "I simply want to see you smile again, Steven."

When looked at Steven they saw how much he had grown from the last year. Not only in size but in his demeanor. No longer stood the goofy kindhearted boy but a strong serious man. His eyes glinted with a purpose that they had never seen before.

"Right, thanks to Peridot I've finished phase one of my plan. Behind you is a transport pod that Peridot's robiniod kindly rebuilt for us. Now I need your help in getting vital equipment and supplies. Jenny and Kikki I need you to gather all the electronics you can your pizza van should allow you to move through town unnoticed.

Buck use your status as the mayor's son to get any info you can on what the home world gems are doing.

The rest can help me…." Steven continued with the rest of his plan.

Home world

Yellow Diamond looked down at the youngest crystal gem. The stunted gem was crying as it lay its small cot. The attending doctor another cubic zirconia saluted to Jaundice.

"Tell me about the status of the wild fusion," ordered Jaundice.

"My Diamond, this is incredible. This wild fusion is the oldest surviving product of a forced fusion on record to date. Aside from a few inclusions this gemling is surprisingly healthy. The technician who cared for her was extremely gifted," said the violet gem.

"My Peridot," said Jaundice softly.

"That can't be possible. What I mean it must have been one of the other gems. Peridots, I mean they are smart but ah how do I put it they're not exactly stable."

Jaundice stared coldly," I think you'll find that you're giving my apprentice far less credit than she deserves."

When Jaundice returned to the office she immediately contacted Snowflake on Earth. The mortal gem hastily saluted.

"Snowflake, I want you to find out everything you can about Peridot's activities on Earth, in particular I want information about her interactions with the infant Malachite."

"It shall be done my lady," answered Snowflake.

When Jaundice went back to her reports she found on her email a psychiatrist's report on Jasper197. So the buffoon was finally able to talk? No doubt this would be interesting. When she read the file she was quite sure that there were some parts Jasper was lying about but what she read gave her a new respect for her apprentice.

A large doglike creature stood in front of her psychiatrist's desk. The doctor, a ruby stared up at her.

"Please sit down Jasper, I must note you've made incredible progress in your short time here. Tell me do you have anything to say?" asked the ruby kindly.

"I hate symbiotes, only minors and invalids wear them," said Jasper.

"I meant about your time on Earth, your feelings," said the shrink.

"I feel weak. I always thought I was strong I mean I fought in the Civil war but within a few short hours I was a prisoner on Earth for over an Earth year. Meanwhile a mere intern with no combat training manages to evade the Crystal Gems for months. I was so absorbed in trying to regain my glory I forgot about my true purpose. I should have been protecting Peridot instead I left her alone on a hostile planet. For that I am truly ashamed."

"This is an excellent sign. I believe you're ready for the next step in your treatment."

Earth

The next few days were busy for the group. Jenny and Kikki because of their Pizza van were able to transport goods and people unnoticed. Buck kept his ear open at the Mayor's office and gathered vital intel. It appears the Home world gems had found out about Peridot's activities in the prime kindergarten and were scouting the surrounding area extensively. Meanwhile Mr. Smiley and Ronaldo had set up an improvised communications array. Sour Cream brought his most interesting find to the farmhouse it was a large wet suit and some oxygen tanks.

"This was my step dad's. Ronaldo told me about Home world being unable to support human life, it should allow you to survive for a few hours at least," said Sour Cream.

Steven thanked Sour Cream and ordered the robiniod to turn it into a spacesuit for his Dad. When that was done he sat in front of the monitors watching the transmissions form home world for the next several hours with Ronaldo. He watched news casts, history reenactments, and what appeared to be reality shows.

It was in one such show that strengthened Steven's resolve. Ronaldo had taken a small break and came back with two steaming mugs. The young man thanked Ronaldo and took a sip.

"Wait this isn't tea," said Steven mildly shocked.

"It isn't. It's my version of hot Jalla as I've said I've been studying Gem culture extensively," said Ronaldo.

"Well that's great, maybe you can help me form a map of home world," said Steven his eyes not leaving the screen.

On the screen a beryl was reporting to her unseen supervisor. Working in the background was a group of Peridots on the hull of a large ship.

"I'm not finished do you really think this is a good idea," asked Ronaldo. "I mean wouldn't Peridot be better in her home among her own people?"

"I love her Ronaldo and it's not just Peridot I'm saving."

"And she loves you. Do you think she would want you to risk your life and freedom? I've been watching the reports too and it does not look good. From what I could tell Crystal Gems are war criminals and the Gem Matrix is baying for blood. You go into that and you'll be going into a lion's den."

Steven turned back to the screen.

"And we're almost finished repairs on the Blood clot," reported the Beryl as the peridots packed up behind her. "We're ready to test the thrusters now."

The Blood clot's thrusters shot out blue flames engulfing an unfortunate Peridot who was working on them. When the thrusters died away there was nothing left. The unlucky Peridot was vaporized gem and all.

"Oops, looks like we need another peridot," said the Beryl mildly.

Steven turned round to Ronaldo, "That there is why I have to bring Peridot back home."

The next few days Steven and Greg worked on their battle strategy. When they finally had a working plan they called the group together.

Buck spoke first, "Alright I've found out that the Home world gems are guarding the warp pad at the beach house in 12 hour shifts."

"I've been talking to one of the home world gems. Giving her pizza and such and I found a lot about where Peridot and the gems are," said Jenny. "It seems that Peridot and the gems are being held at a facility called Starview. This is not good. It seems like it is a mental hospital of some sort. I managed to get a sketchy idea of what's there. Things like pools and gardens honestly Agate was more intent on reassuring me more than anything."

Mr. Smiley spoke up, "There's not much I can say but I've found the location of 2 nearby warp pads overhearing the discussions of the gem soldiers in Funland. It seems there's one near Kingsport Maine at a children's school. The head spy Snowflake is surveying it now and another about 20 miles off the shore in the Atlantic."

"Alright unless we can turn the escape pod into a submarine it looks like we're going to be using the Beach house warp pad," said Greg. "Tell me what's going on at my old home."

When they had perfected their plan they got right to work. Mr. Smiley under the excuse of trying to get some parts for his rides smuggled in Peridot's old pod into town. Ronaldo and Sour Cream stood watch outside the beach house. Jenny and Kikki transported Greg and his son back into town.

When Steven finally got there he saw that the Home world gems had destroyed their home. In order to make moving equipment easier they had disassembled the beach house. In a neat pile lay the panels and remains of their home. In its place was a small hut that sheltered the guards against bad weather.

"It seems like the gems have made themselves right at home," said Steven grimly.

"Well I kinda expected this. Don't let it distract you, son," said Greg.

At 3 am they saw the flash of Ronaldo's flashlight. Greg drove the pod up to the pad quickly but carefully. As the pod approached the pad they could see Sour Cream acting as a distraction. Crocodile tears streamed down his face as he clung to an uncomfortable looking Jet soldier. By the time they noticed the pod it was already on the pad and warping away.

When they got to the warp station. They were very few personnel and most of those were technicians. The gems scattered as Greg drove the pad right up to the galaxy warp.

Once they warped to Home World it was a different story. Hundreds of guards, workers and technicians were at the capitol's main hub. Greg could hear the shouts of the gems as they scattered and warp port security shot at them. Finding an opening blown open by security he drove the pod right inside.

A bewildered Emerald picked herself up and stared at the hole, "Did those cracked idiots just drive into the recycling shunt?"

When they drove a safe distance into the tunnels Greg stopped the pod. Steven turned towards the little robiniod sitting at the back.

"Alright robiniod I want you to access the home world net. Find out where Starview is and how we can get out of here," ordered Steven.

The robiniod shook and shuddered, finally it produced a holographic screen with two blips. One was the pod, the other Starview. The pair looked at the holo screen and then at each other. Now they had something to go on. Their triumph was short lived as they could hear the shouts of security approaching.

"Alright pod show us the nearest exit. C'mon Dad drive this puppy away," ordered his son.

It was sheer luck that they emerged out from a recycling depot. Other than the few squeals of some low end technicians nobody noticed their arrival. A filthy pod raised no eyebrows coming out of a recycling depot but Greg knew they had to work fast. As they zipped through the capitol Greg frowned.

"Steven I don't know what to tell you. Rose taught me how to read Gemmish but the language has changed so much,"

"Just do your best Dad, I'll work as an extra set of eyes," said Steven. "Oh and you better slow down, we're in a residential area."

Using Steven's knowledge of modern Gemmish. Greg drove his pod slowly towards Starview. When he got close he saw a large creature like a dog on two legs waving frantically. He swerved to avoid the creature but it threw itself onto the pod's window. Reluctantly the aging rocker stopped. The creature motioned for the pod to open. Seeing as it was obvious that the thing meant no harm, Steven opened the pod. As the breathable air rushed out the thing spoke.

"That has got to be one of the most stupid acts I have ever seen in my life," said Jasper.

The war veteran climbed into the pod as she shoved Greg aside.

"You brought your patron with you? But home world has no breathable air what were you planning to do?" asked an incredulous Jasper. "Never mind just let me drive this pod near to my quarters."

When they finally stopped. Jasper physically hoisted Greg up and carried him into a room in what looked like a small apartment block.

"Jasper we don't have time for this. I'm running out of air," protested Greg.

"We only have time for this," snapped back Jasper.

"Dad is right, we have to get to Starview and rescue the Gems," said Steven.

"Not looking like that. Look you can see from your tour of Home world that a Gem's appearance is flexible but you can't go out looking like that. Especially you Steven what with your mother's gem," said Jasper.

"If we move quickly we can do a snatch and grab," said Steven.

"Oh great idea pebble. Starview is huge and you have no idea where your Peridot might be. Look I can get you in without raising suspicion no problem." said Jasper.

"How can you do that?" questioned Greg.

"Easy I'm an outpatient at Starview. I can take you to the section where Peridot is being treated. Now do you trust me? Good wait here while I get something."

She came back within an hour carrying a small bag. Father and son looked on as she emptied the bag revealing what looked like a yellow symbiote, make up, a white wig, tape and a yellow gem.

Jasper cleared her throat "I was able to get these on short notice. Steven do you know how to wear a symbiote?"

Steven nodded.

"Good now take off your clothes, put on some tape on your gem and put on the symbiote."

When he was done Steven shifted uncomfortably. The symbiote felt so weird on his body. He tried morphing the symbiote to give him long sleeves and a more feminine silhouette. It worked to a limited extent.

"We're not done yet. Good thing I have a razor. We also have the wig and makeup to do," lectured Jasper.

When they were done and the fake gem rested on the hollow of Steven's throat. Jasper stepped back to look at her handy work.

Jasper spoke up "I won't lie to you. You are the ugliest looking gem I have ever laid eyes on but I think you'll pass. Now I have an appointment to see my shrink at 15 o'clock. Let's get back into the pod."

All three of the group somehow managed to pile into the pod. Jasper had wedged herself at the front and was driving. Within moments they had gotten to the entrance of Starview. Jasper barked out a curse.

"I should have known this would happen. They've stepped up security. I can get in easy but Steven you're going to have trouble."

Behind his mask Greg's jaw set firmly. "Leave it to me. I'll create a distraction."

"Dad no," cried out Steven.

"Yes Steven I only have a few minutes of air left. Let me do this for you, please."

Jasper nodded, "Let him do it Steven. It's our only chance."

"Why should you care? Why are you even helping us?" asked Steven.

"Because after I unfused with Lapis and was a corrupted mess you and Peridot were the only ones to treat me with any sort of dignity. Now come on we have to go to reception."

The receptionist looked at Jasper and her friend kindly as she asked a few questions for the sake of security. Before she was finished a strange being wearing some sort of blue symbiote came running in.

"Let me see my wife, right now. I want to see Pearl I know you're keeping her here," shouted Greg.

The guards tackled the human as he shouted out Pearl's name over and over again.

"Now's our chance, let's go," said Jasper pulling on Steven's arm.

"But Dad," he protested.

"Will live. Once they figure out what he is, they will send him to an oxygen filled chamber. Trust me, do you think this was the only time an organic creature invaded Home world? Now come on. We're almost there."

When they got to the psych ward Jasper waved Steven off as she went into her doctor's office. Once Jasper was gone, Steven searched the hospital for his love. Around him corrupted gems and what he assumed were doctors shuffled as they went from room to room. Desperately he searched corridor after corridor for his mate. He heard rather than saw the first signs. There in a room guarded by two large Amethysts were the sounds of Peridot sobbing.

Ignoring the guards protests the young man shoved his way through. There was his lover strapped to a table sobbing. Her eyes were closed but her gem was projecting a hologram of her first experiences of Earth. Chained to the walls were the Crystal Gems, Garnet had fused back, tears were in their eyes as they watched the full extent of the damage they had done to the young technician. What was going on?

"No stop, let them go," shouted Steven.

"You come can't in here, the patient is undergoing a critical stage in therapy," protested a fluorite nurse.

"Seems to me like you're hurting my Peridot," snapped back Steven.

Steven felt the guards tackle him from behind. As they pulled him up his real gem was revealed. The guards gasped but didn't let go.

"It's Rose Quartz," one of them blurted out.

"Contact Yellow Diamond immediately," ordered the fluorite.


	13. Chapter 13

The Trials

Jasper

"I feel so alone," said Jasper sadly. "I nobody can understand what I'm going through. I can't talk to anyone they just wouldn't understand. Did you know that I looked up a registrar for survivors of forced fusions? There are none, they all killed themselves the experience was so awful. Even talking about it is so horrible and I am thinking about the event over and over again. I just want to forget."

"Well believe it or not you're not alone. There is one person who shared your experience. She would be able to understand" said her doctor.

The doctor pulled out a small box. Inside was the infant Malachite. Jasper scrambled away crashing into one of the walls with her back.

"This Malachite, your offspring," said the ruby. "I was talking about the next step in your treatment well this is it. It is time to stop focusing on yourself and focus on someone else now."

"But I'm not capable of taking care of her. I mean Peridot was under my care and look how that turned out."

"You give yourself far too little credit. You fired your own crew when you discovered they were exploiting her. While traveling you saved Peridot from a band of Traken dock workers. Now go take Malachite with you."

"I have no idea how to take care of an infant," protested Jasper.

"We have video files provided for you that are very informative."

Later when Jasper got back to her quarters she stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Vidolog 10 21 15…" said the image of Peridot.

When she got to the part about breast feeding her eyes widened in disbelief. She looked at the baby who had cried herself to sleep.

"I am not going to do that," said Jasper vehemently.

Steven

The young man lay naked strapped to a table. The technician's probed every part of Steven's body and gem as they examined him. Considering who they thought he was they were not gentle, poofing the man several times. As he phased in and out of consciousness he heard what the technicians were saying about him.

"Subject appears to be a gem human hybrid. Scanning the body, it appears to be male"

"Subject's gemetic coding has features typical to the peridots' gem caste."

"Analyzing subject's gem. Chemical analysis reveals subjects gem to be an active rose quartz."

"Flaw pattern does not match that of war criminal Rose Quartz."

Then it stopped. When the man next awoke he was in a small cold cell. A pink symbiote lay right next to him. Steven put it on and awaited his fate.

Greg

Jaundice opened the greenhouse airlocks and let herself in. The abomination's patron had wrapped a blanket around itself and sat shell shocked in a corner.

"My hair is gone," the human complained.

"Well that what happens when you get your head examined. Did you not expect this, human?" said Yellow Diamond scathingly.

"I can see where Peridot gets it. By the way my name's Greg, Greg Universe and no I expected to be dead."

"Well Greg, you are an intriguing specimen. Not only did you mate with not 1 but 2 very different gems and sired a son but you also learned to speak fluent Gemmish. We may seem ruthless but Home world does not kill outright anything it does not understand."

"That's not what the Crystal Gems said."

"Patron Universe, five thousand years is a long time even for gems."

"Look do whatever you want to me but please let my son go."

"I most certainly will not!" Jaundice activated a hologram. "This was taken from a blue eye probe. It shows your son torturing my Peridot. Now tell if our roles were reversed- why are you laughing?"

"You really are alien beings. T-that's not torture. They're making love -mating. It is a highly pleasurable activity for both humans and gems. Just ask my wife. Look this is all just a big misunderstanding, Steven cares for Peridot. Just let them go."

"I can't, the entire Gem Matrix is up in arms. They believe that Rose Quartz has returned. I am dealing with the very real possibility of another civil war. You may not know this but your first wife did a lot of damage."

"But Steven isn't Rose."

"I know that but my people need a scapegoat." Jaundice turned on her heel and let the distraught father alone.

Earth

Sour Cream

They had locked Sour Cream in the guard hut. The young man cooled his heels waiting for his fate. Somehow despite everything the young man had fallen asleep. When the door opened awaking him it was already light.

His mom walked in. She looked like she was about to freak out any second "Onion you're in a lot of- Sour Cream?"

"Mom, has something happened to Onion?"

"Onion has been missing for over a day when the Gems called me in the middle of the night talking about my son causing trouble. I thought it might be your little brother. Sour Cream what have you been doing?"

"I helped Steven reach Home world."

"You idiot, you stupid, stupid idiot. Stop interfering in things you do not understand. You end up being grateful for what the gems have done. Of course you want to pay them back but you can't plan their lives for them, you can't." Vidalia started to sob. "Oh Sour Cream it's all blown up in our faces and now Onion is gone and I don't know where he is."

"Stop crying Mom, we'll look for him. We'll find him."

Onion

The creature once known as Onion squatted over a small pile of gem shards. The thing looked barely human. While it still physically looked like a small child the expression on its face totally and utterly animalistic. It growled in frustration.

Rose laughed, "You have to be more gentle my dear child if you want to become a father. Your treatment is almost finished then we can visit Peridot."

"Peridots on Home world."

"That's right."

"Lots and lots of Peridots."

Rose smiled. A few more tweaks in the human's programming and they would be ready to leave. She turned to the holo screen. Home world was in a panic the fools had thought she had returned. Thanks to her first hybrid, Steven she knew just where to drop off Onion.

Home world

Jasper

When the baby started crying Jasper picked her up awkwardly. The baby kicked and wriggled making Jasper almost drop her.

"Hmm, it's time we got some grub, shrimp. Let's go to my favorite canteen," said Jasper.

As she pushed the door open Jasper noticed the baby shivering. The hulking gem went back inside and put Malachite in her bag. Now the baby would be warm and it would be easier to carry her.

The canteen was located by her old barrack on the other side of town. As she approached the dark bar front. Jasper could hear the loud braying laughter of her old buddies. The bartender a Beryl perked up upon seeing Jasper. When she explained who she was her old buddies surrounded her and gave her several hardy slaps on the back.

"So I hear you were on Earth. What was it like?" asked Smokey her old first mate.

"Wet," Jasper replied causing a round of laughter.

Jasper then turned to Beryl, "Beryl can you give me a bowl of photon gruel and a bulb of ultra light beer?"

When the food came Jasper pulled the now sleeping Malachite out of the bag and gave her the bulb of beer. The crowd was silent. Jasper paused eating and held a spoonful of gruel in the air.

"Get out," said Beryl.

"But why?!"

"You know why. You Jasper are capable of many things but I did not expect you to be a rapist."

The crowd of the most violent, ruthless soldiers ever to have emerged crowded round the big gem. Suddenly Jasper felt very small.

"But it wasn't like that. You know how justice works. I'm the victim here."

"Yeah right, if anybody could survive an extraction it would be a big slab of rock like you," shouted her old friend Smokey.

"Lapis beat me up. That's how it happened."

"A little chit of a gem. Because you're so hot," shot back her old engineer.

"Leave my bar and never come back," ordered Beryl.

To make their point a bottle whizzed by almost hitting Jasper on her gem. The big doglike gem gathered up Malachite who was now happily sucking on her bulb and went out into the night. A few moments later in a recreation square Malachite threw up and started crying again.

A maintenance Pearl tapped the distraught mother on the shoulder. "Ma'am you have to clean up after your pet."

Wild eyed Jasper stared at the Pearl. Even with its basic programming the Pearl could sense something was wrong. It backed away afraid.

"I can't do this," sobbed the big gem.

The next morning Jasper carried a crying Malachite into Star view. She was just about to sign in for an emergency psych session when Peridot walked around the corner. On either side of her were two large nurses. Peridot was in an invalid's symbiote.

The Green gem looked at Jasper coldly. Not one ounce of recognition was in her eyes.

"Excuse me but you're holding that Gemling wrong. You need to support her head like so," said Peridot.

"Peridot, do you recognize me?" asked Jasper.

"No should I? The infant is also hungry you must feed her."

"I've already tried it didn't work."

"I am a registered kindergarten technician I can tell you that a gemling this underdeveloped does not have the capacity to use feeding chambers. You must feed her by mammary infusion like so."

Peridot exposed her breast and fed the baby. For the first time a warm caring expression appeared on her face as she looked at the infant. "See? Malachite likes it."

The fluorite nurse swore, "There goes our therapy sessions."

They pulled the baby away from the young gem's grasp handing her back to Jasper.

Pearl

When Jaundice reached the defective Pearl's cell she heard the Pearl's crying as the guards laughed brutishly. When she came into view the guards immediately straightened up and saluted.

"You may both be quartzes but even you know the laws against tormenting prisoners," said Yellow Diamond dangerously.

"But my diamond she's just a pearl," said one guard.

Jaundice gave a look that brooked no argument. Sensing the signal both guards left her alone with the prisoner. When she got inside the Pearl was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Look do whatever you want to me but please leave Steven alone," begged the pearl.

"A model pearl, loyal to your master Rose and her son to the end."

Pearl spat out vehemently, "Rose Quartz can go jenk herself.

"Now this is something I certainly didn't expect. You Pearl are an intriguing being, I look forward to being Starview's report on your examination. Why you of all people should turn against Rose

"Because I just discovered what she was up to. Did you know why I fought in the civil war? I was in love with Rose, I did everything for her, from becoming a master technician to fighting by her side. I even defended the Earth because she said all life was precious but it was never good enough. I thought there was something wrong with me. Then I found her laboratory and her experiments on both humans and gems. All that talk about life being sacred was a lie."

"And yet you are defending Rose's son."

"Steven isn't Rose's son he's mine. I'm the one who carried him to term. I'm the one who raised him."

"But the other gems are so sure that Rose was the one who carried him."

"A simple shapeshifting trick designed to fool Greg. Besides why should she make a womb when there was already one available? You know how pearls are made."

"Actually I don't it's a Phytocore secret."

"Rose's old company, let me guess they also make the peridots."

Jaundice started. Now this was something interesting.

"I can tell you all about it. Just let Steven go," continued Pearl.

"No, the boy must be punished. I have something to show you."

Jaundice pulled out a small green stone.

"This was found in Peridot's abdomen. Initially all scans showed her to be healthy aside from the abuse she suffered at your hands but then we found this. It is a parasite that your Steven implanted into my apprentice."

"That's not a parasite, that's a gemling. Look it may seem strange to you but this is how humans and pearls reproduce. Steven's not a monster just talk to him. Besides if you want a scapegoat what better than Rose's old second in command."

"That in our society's eyes would be like beating a toaster."

Steven

The monster was not what she expected. The thing though large did not look dangerous or even evil as it laid huddled in the corner of its cell. When it saw Jaundice it scrambled to its feet.

"Are Peridot and the Gems okay?" the thing asked.

Peridot's matron said nothing as she studied the abomination. Though it had a gem, the thing just looked wrong like all humans do. Jaundice could see the resemblance to its father.

"You're fuzzy," said Yellow Diamond. "Not at all like the monster I pictured you to be."

"I'm not a monster! I love your daughter. Is she okay?"

"Really because you have a funny way of showing it. Your family hunted her down like an animal, forced her to work for them and then you mate with her. During an examination we discovered your parasite within her. Naturally we removed it when we refitted her with the limb enhancers that your family stripped off her."

"Does Peridot know about the baby?"

"No and we're going to keep it that way."

"That's something at least, can I see her?"

"Of course not. We're purging her memory of her experiences of earth. Once the psychiatrists are done this will all seem like a bad dream to my apprentice."

"I understand but could you let my family go? Look I'm the one you want."

"No you're not but in order for my people to have any closure you'll have to do. We'll be having a trial and this nightmare will end."

Jasper

"It's awful, doctor. I'm trying to care for Malachite but I just can't," said Jasper." My old buddies won't even talk to me. They think I'm a rapist. One of them called a big slab of rock. I gotta go back in."

The ruby looked at her coldly, "Jasper we've been looking at the security tapes. You're the one who let in Rose to the hospital. And then there's the matter of setting back the therapy of Yellow Diamond's apprentice."

"What are you saying?"

"What we're saying is that you're no longer welcome at Starview. You'll have to go somewhere else for treatment."

"But I have nowhere to go. Let me back in please."

"No, look there are drop in centers. You should be glad Jasper that you aren't being charged for this."

Peridot

Indigo sat uncomfortably in front of Yellow Diamond's desk. Though a cubic zirconia like herself, Yellow Diamond's presence was intimidating.

"So have you completely purged Peridot's memories of her time on Earth?" questioned her leader.

"To a point, my diamond. Peridot was a critical stage in her development at the time she was captured. Her experiences helped shape who she is today. We can't just erase her memories. No what we did was submerge them below her consciousness. As long as she isn't reminded of her time on earth those memories will stay dormant."

"So she will lead a normal life?" questioned Yellow Diamond's paramour.

"Look there is some trauma, fusion anxiety definitely but really it is remarkable at how well she did. A testament no doubt to your training in this case. That Peridot is a remarkable youngling for any gem type you both should be very proud."

Yellow Diamond politely dismissed the head doctor of Starview and them summoned her apprentice.

"Technician Peridot ready for active duty Yellow Diamond," announced her apprentice.

Jaundice could see the changes that had happened her apprentice since she was last on Home world. Though she was now fitted with new limb enhancers Jaundice could see that Peridot had grown. Not only physically but mentally as well. The young gem seemed more poised and confident but something was missing.

"How do you feel Peridot?" asked her matron.

"Sore, like something's missing." The young gem touched her abdomen.

"Peridot do you remember any of your time on Earth," questioned Jaundice.

"No matron I do not. I find that disturbing." the pebble's voice sounded hollow.

Both matrons breathed a sigh of relief.

Star Sapphire spoke, "Peridot, your ship crashed on the planet. As a result, Jasper was injured and corrupted. You treated her and contacted Home world where we rescued you both."

"Did I do well?"

"Yes you did. In fact, you're going to receive some training for your next off planet mission." answered Jaundice.

"I am pleased."

"Peridot your vision spheres. Why are you crying?" asked Sapphire.

The young gem wiped away a tear, "I don't know."

"Peridot, there is an evac ship leaving home world carrying artists and scientists to an outer colony. I want you to be its head medical officer. Go down to the training center right away."

The young gem perfectly saluted and then left. One problem was dealt with now to deal with the other one.

Earth

Ronaldo

"This is Cristobel reporting from the capitol facet 5. Six cycles ago, the war criminal Rose Quartz and her gems were captured. The shock was felt all around the Matrix. Protestors have been gathering outside the palace demanding justice. Now after 6 thousand years the day has finally come."

The screen showed an image of a bound Steven Universe being led into an arena. From what it looked like Steven was going to be tried by a court. Ronaldo dropped his soda. The crowd seemed to be baying for blood, Rose's blood. It wasn't fair.

"Rose Quartz initiated the great civil war under the pretense of equality for all. But it wasn't long until her true motivations came to light. Using the backdrop of war, she experimented on countless gems sometimes shattering them often corrupting them into something unrecognizable. During the war she killed blue and white diamond leaving our present diamond's predecessor corrupted and barely functioning. The matrix fearing Rose cut off all ties from the earth leaving the colonists at her mercy. It was too late however as many of the diseases she created escaped into the Matrix corrupting generation after generation. Now Rose after thousands of years will finally answer for her crimes in this upcoming trial."

He had to do something. Time to call in some favors.

"This is Cristobel reporting from Earth at the Beach City warp pad. The natives are restless and large band of protestors have gathered in front of the old Crystal Gems hideout. The what signs written in Gemmish are largely illegible but the signs written in Terran reveal their true intent. Apparently the locals have somehow discovered about the upcoming trial of Rose Quartz and they are not happy. Rose in her new form bonded with several residents of this small town. They also credit her in part with the rebuilding their town not realizing that without Rose Quartz's experiments their planet would not be damaged.

We have with us a Ronaldo Fryman who happens to speak Gemmish."

The transmission showed a fat young male.

"Mr. Fryman your town has been terrorized with Rose Quartz's monsters for years. Why are you defending her?"

Ronaldo straightened up, his accent was thick, "Stuman not Rose. Stuman good, kind, no not gem tech."

"But he has Rose's gem did you ever consider that this might be Rose in a different form?"

Ronaldo looked at her uncomprehendingly. His head snapped around as he heard a voice shouting from the crowd. Then the humans rushed at the warp pad. The guards tried to hold the mob off but they had to fall back.

"Leave them, it's not like they can activate the pad," ordered the Jet.

The guards carried the reporter off to safety.

Unnoticed by the humans or the guards a large woman with short brown hair and a strange blond child warped away in the chaos.

Home World

Steven

The young man marched down the tunnel flanked by two large guards. He could not recognize the gem types of them they both looked identically hostile. The guards said nothing as they guided him. The only sound was the clanking of his chains as he walked.

That all changed when he got to the end of the tunnel. The young man stepped out to what appeared to be a packed stadium. As the guards pushed him along to a waiting booth he could hear the hisses and boos of the mob.

Suddenly his progress was stopped. There standing right before him was a large blue wormlike creature. Its jaws slavered as it reared up before him.

"Hey Rose, it's me Aquamarine. I captured the sea spire for you," it said.

The guards roughly shoved the thing away leaving Steven to enter a box where a forcefield flashed over him. As he looked around Steven could recognize the site before him. In the front at a large desk was a judge. Off to the side fenced off must be the jury. There were 15 very angry gems sitting inside. The judge struck a gong. The crowd and jury stood up.

"Rose Quartz you stand accused of war crimes against the Gem Matrix, of murder and experimentation on your fellow gems. Your acts not only devastated Sector 6 but the entire Gem Matrix. How do you plead?" The judged glared down at Steven. She appeared to be some sort of carnelian.

Steven shrank down at the glare, "I'm not Rose-"

A yellow cubic zirconia beside him spoke up, "My client pleads not guilty."

Steven gaped open mouthed at the gem "Jaundice you're my lawyer?"

The zirconia looked at him. "I'm your assigned court defender and no I'm not Yellow Diamond. The name's Hansa. Now do want to survive the night? Then let me handle things from now on."

Greg

The human had the opportunity to leave, in fact it was greatly encouraged, however Greg refused to leave his son. At the trial he listened as witness after witness experts and victims gave their testimony at the experiments and treatment at Rose Quartz's hands. Almost all of the victims were corrupted in some way many appearing in robotic suits to compensate for the damage done to them. One such damming example was given by a large hulking robot thing.

"State your designation to the court if you please," asked the prosecutor.

"I am Turquoise the first physician of the Gem Matrix and victim of Rose Quartz," stated the robot thing.

"And what did Rose Quartz do to you?"

The robot thing's gem flashed and in its place stood a small mole like creature. The mole spoke, "I was fortunate. Rose saw some use for me, instead she sent me to work in her mines. I was trapped in this form for over 1000 trals until Jasper197 and her squadron rescued me. As it was the damage was already done I am stuck in this pathetic form and can no longer shapeshift. I developed Gemetic medicine in order to treat myself and others like me."

"Can you point to Rose Quartz right now?"

"No I do not see her however I recognize her Gem on that thing there," the molelike thing pointed to Steven who was sitting in the docks a force field had been set up to protect his son from the mob in the stadium.

Calcite 3

Peridot

The young gem stepped off the warp pad onto a snow swept plain. There waiting for her were 2 gems a jade and an onyx. The technician saluted only to find the salute not returned.

"Peridot Facet 5, chief medical officer reporting for training and orientation for off world colonizing project," said Peridot trying to be professional as possible.

The onyx made a face, "Very well I'll take you to your quarters. Though you are Yellow Diamonds apprentice don't expect to be treated any differently. This is no pleasure walk."

"I understand, I've been to Calcite 3 before and this is not my first mission."

"Well, I am Onyx your commanding officer. Let's set some ground rules, we will be cut off from all communications with Home World. While you are here you will treat this as your entire world. Any and all resources must come from here. Aside from being our medical officer you will take part in the setup of a small town as well as any projects needed to create a self-sustaining colony. Do I make myself clear peridot?"

So she was to be a peridot and not Peridot? It was just like the rest of her life. Peridot sighed, "Very clear, Ma'am."

Home world

Hansa

Hansa wasn't even supposed to be the hybrid's defender instead that dubious honor was to go her supervisor Carnelian but at the last minute she mysteriously disappeared. As she helped set up the abomination's defense with Carnelian naturally she was chosen by Yellow Diamond herself. Just before the trial she found herself staring at her Ruler in Yellow Diamond's office.

It was all she could do not to gape. While physically they were identical the differences were profound. The Diamond had shape shifted a much smarter outer covering than Hansa. While Hansa's youth and inexperience still showed on her body and face, Yellow Diamond's bearing showed her to be every inch of the supremely competent commander she was. Never in 10 thousand years could Hansa even hope to be like that.

"I trust you understand your duties?" her leader asked.

"Y-yes I am to give every appearance of defending Rose Quartz to the best of my ability. I am to observe her behavior and get her confidence. Any secrets especially regarding the corrupted gems on Earth," recited Hansa.

"Very good, you'll receive a psychological profile of the war criminal. No matter what Rose must be found guilty and sentenced. The entire Gem Matrix is in an uproar, even after five thousand years the wounds are still fresh. With luck this trial will give us closure."

"I'll go my best Yellow Diamond."

"Good, you'll meet the hybrid at the star of the trial."

When she finally got a look at the abomination it was nothing like she expected. The monster though large appeared smaller and while physically ugly it appeared to have none of the arrogance of Pink Diamond. Instead the thing seemed to be overwhelmed and a little afraid.

The psych profile she read informed her of Rose's supreme emotional manipulation abilities of how she convinced otherwise good gems to do things they wouldn't even think about. So her core was hardened even when the thing's supposed patron refused to leave its side. As the days passed and she was forced to listen to testimony after testimony of Rose's crimes Hansa saw something she never expected to see, genuine remorse. Steven Universe truly felt sorry for what had happened.

During one session with her client Hansa asked him if had any memories of what Rose Quartz did. The reply shocked her.

"Does it even matter. Look I'll admit I don't know how I came to be or if having my gem makes me Rose Quartz but if there's any chance then I should answer for my crimes," said Steven.

"I'm not sure there's even any trace of her but Steven I can see that you're not Rose. I've got an idea for your defense, hang on."

She left the young male's cell and retrieved her communicator, "Hello Starview, I'd like to set up an interview with one of your patients…."


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper

The capitol had a rushed festive air as gems hurried to make last minute New Year's celebrations. Jasper, however was not in a festive mood. The co-op in which she was housed voted unanimously to evict Jasper because of all the crying heard in her apartment. When the hulking gem promised to send Malachite to a crèche the board stated that it was Jasper's crying that was the problem.

"Look, just go back to Starview. You've been released far too early in my opinion," said an unusually practical Mica.

"I can't I was barred from going back," sobbed Jasper.

That left the mica silent. And so Jasper with baby in arms headed to a small storefront in a middleclass neighborhood.

"Welcome to All Sizes Symbiote emporium. How may I help you?" said a petite girlish aquamarine.

It took all of Jasper's efforts not to run away screaming, "Yes, I-I need a symbiote for my gemling."

"Hmm I don't think I have any symbiotes that small in a green," frowned the shop gem.

"Color is irrelevant. I'm taking her to my old military crèche and I need her to look presentable."

After Malachite was dressed in a symbiote that was still too large for her Jasper knocked on the gates. She was greeted by one of her old students another Jasper like herself. Upon seeing her old teacher her eyes widened.

"Dorm Sarge Jasper197, what happened to you? What are you doing here?" exclaimed the younger Jasper.

"Earth is what happened, now I'm dropping off my apprentice at the best damn military crèche in the galaxy," replied Jasper

"Too right but that will take a lot of paperwork and everybody's glued to the trial of the eon."

"Let the bean counters deal with it after New Year's."

Both Jaspers laughed as she handed the baby over to her old student. After giving instructions for Malachite's care Jasper staggered away. She walked until she found a small medical building where she collapsed. Before Jasper poofed she could hear the voices of the medical technicians as they cursed that this would happen so soon at New Year's.

Amethyst

Take 20 toddlers, make them the size of large adult humans, with the strength of a herd of elephants and give them the power of speech. This was what Amethyst had to deal with as she was locked in a barracks of military gemlings. Various quartzes, a couple of jets and a single zirconia (where these gems everywhere?) roughhoused and bickered over toys.

Amethyst dodged a stray shot. Where those guns loaded? And turned around to see a hole in the roof. The two quartzes looked wide eyed at the gun they were fighting over.

The door burst open as Dorm Sarge Jasper entered. The gemlings fell into line, learning very quickly not to cross the Sarge.

"Alright you miserable pile of tailings time for one last lesson before the New Year," shouted the Sarge. In her hand she held a glowing blue rectangle. "Here are your RTEN that stands for ready to eat nutrients. In battle there is no time for a feeding chamber so these are your rations. You will take a single RTEN, you will put it in your mouth and chew. This you miserable maggots is called eating."

The lumbering gemlings stared at the Sarge open mouthed. In their short lives they had never eaten before and the concept was totally alien to them.

"Take one before I shove it up you in your miserable faces," screamed the Sarge. "Stumpy you volunteering?"

"Ah, yeah and the name's Amethyst," said the purple gem.

"Your name is whatever I call you. Now eat, you pile of tailings."

The Sarge frowned was Amethyst fearlessly bit into the RTEN. Amethyst's face screwed up in disgust. The gem who liked to flavor her food with engine oil could had never tasted anything so vile. The Sarge laughed harshly.

Then the Sarge pulled something out of her bag. It was a squirming Malachite tears had streaked her face. "Speckles come here, we finally got a buddy for you. Her name is Malachite. You will train together, you will fight together, your buddy's performance will reflect directly on you. Do you have any questions?"

"Ah Sarge isn't Malachite a little small for this?" said a Jasper with orange polka dotted skin. Her Gem was placed on her forehead.

"Soldiers do not ask questions Speckles. I've told you that before," shouted Sarge. "Now this RTEN should do you until after New Year's. I'm outta here."

"Dorm Sarge I wet my pants," said a jet.

"Not my problem," said the Sarge as she locked the door.

Amethyst sighed. Now she had become nursemaid to over 20 lumbering children and she never really did this sort of thing with Steven. The purple gem took Malachite to her breast. The barracks ewwed at the display.

"Alright after the dorm Sarge leaves how about we go join in New Year's" said Amethyst.

The dorm cheered.

Pearl

It was New Year's and the capitol was in a festive mood. Citizens laughed as they enjoyed the holiday while gemlings reveled in the freedom from lessons and study. In one small greenhouse the atmosphere was not festive. Steven, his father and Pearl sat together in a subdued atmosphere.

"Steven I'd always hoped that you'd get a chance to see Home world during New Year's celebrations I'd just never thought it would be like this," said Pearl as tears dripped from her eyes.

"Nobody expected this. I'm just glad we're together if only for a little while. How did you manage this Pearl?" said Steven.

"Easy I made a deal with Hansa for your defense. In return for my testimony I got to spend New Year's with you two."

"Where's Amethyst and Garnet?"

"Amethyst was treated for her stunting and sent to a crèche and Garnet is still imprisoned because of her treatment of Peridot while in our care."

"Dad you're looking very thin are they not feeding you?"

Greg replied, "No they're not and I'm afraid to eat anything in the greenhouse."

The human flinched as he heard a thump. Steven could see a group of green faces peering in from outside.

"Oh, geez they're back again. Why did they keep staring at me?" complained Greg.

"Perhaps because the peridots can sense a kinship with you," said Pearl dryly.

Both males turned to stare at her.

"I have reason to believe that peridots are a human gem hybrid like you, Steven," said Pearl uncomfortably. Another thump this time. Pearl sighed, "I'd better see what that is."

After talking with the guard Pearl rounded the greenhouse. The Peridots scattered giggling as they left. There on the ground were "the presents" they had left. Pretty stones, discarded machine parts, light candy and was that a dead fish? The pale gem cautiously sniffed it. At least Greg had something to eat today.

When she returned she found Steven sobbing while his father held him.

"I feel so terrible that my mother did all these horrible things to these people," said Steven between sobs.

Pearl gently cupped his face, "Now listen to me Rose Quartz never was nor has been your mother. She never had a hand in raising you."

"But-"

"Son enough," said Greg harshly. "Yes Rose deserves to be punished for her crimes but you are not her."

"Now more than ever I hate her for taking away your smile. When we get through this I am personally going to find Peridot and bring her to you!" vowed Pearl fiercely. "Eat your fish Greg I'll see about finding some more food for you."

Calcite 3

Peridot

The training colony was in a grim mood despite it being New Year's Holiday. Onyx had imperiously ordered a set-up of a colony base and an energy producing heat pump. It was getting dark as the drill was set up. Peridot while lugging equipment like a maintenance drone could see a lot wrong with the picture. She approached Onyx cautiously.

"Commander Onyx, we should drill somewhere else, those rock formations are dolomite and extremely hard to cut into," she said respectfully.

"Oh and you're an expert on drills are you pebble? There's no time to look for another site," said Onyx not respectfully.

"Look it is getting dark and without a light source you're liable to have an accid-"

Peridot was cut off by the scream of the Aventurine on the drill. The drill which was designed for much softer stone had broken apart. The Aventurine screams were distorted as a piece of the drill had lodged in her gemstone. Dropping her load Peridot raced towards her patient.

"Calm down I'll do a quick scan before I extract the metal shard," soothed Peridot.

The Aventurine was losing her shape right before Peridot's eyes. Still she scrambled away as if she were a plague carrier, "No keep away from me you Working Pearl."

So that's the way it was be? Peridot looked impassively as the Aventurine started growing extra legs and scuttled away. Pulling out her gem destabilizer she shocked the unfortunate gem poofing it. The crowd stared open mouthed. Peridot the professional was unmoved.

"Jade, set up the healing cylinders in sick bay right away," ordered Peridot.

Jade did not move.

"As your superior officer I am ordering you to set up the cylinders, now!" shouted Peridot.

"There is no way that a Peridot is my superior in any way."

The patient's crack was widening so Peridot raced to the sickbay herself. Throughout the night Peridot struggled to remove the metal shard without losing too much of the original gem. It was hard going as the sick bay was not properly set up. When the shard had finally been extracted the patient's gem started to flicker. Aventurine's life force was draining rapidly. Pouring a bottle of photon wine Peridot placed the gem in a wash giving her time to set up a cylinder. After adding some gem substrate Peridot gently placed the Aventurine inside. She did not know if her treatment was successful.

As she passed Onyx she said, "That painter had no business being on that drill. When we return to Home world I am reporting this."

Earth

Greg

Just before New Year's celebration had ended Pearl had persuaded Greg to go back to Earth. Actually she knocked him out with some drugged food and when he woke up he was in Ronaldo's boat with a splitting headache. He saw Dr. Maheswaran peering over him in the bed set up for him.

"You've had a rough time of it," said the doctor. "There are signs of frostbite and of course you've been starved for about a month. I can't believe a hospital would let you suffer like this."

"How'd I get back here? Where's Pearl?" Greg asked.

Ronaldo cleared his throat, "Pearl came with a couple of guards and a gem looking like Yellow Diamond on the warp pad. They dropped you off here and I called Dr. Maheswaran. How's Steven?"

The aging rocker started to sob," Oh, Ronaldo, it's terrible. Rose was such a monster, Home world's crying out for her blood and because of Steven's gem they believe that he's Rose. I've been so stupid. Now Steven's half a galaxy away facing what could be his death and it's all my fault."

Priyanka frowned, "Greg stop it. You did everything you could not just for Steven but for your wife Pearl. Remember Steven chose to go to Home world to find Peridot and rescue your family. Nothing would have stopped him at least you were there for him. Did you find Peridot?"

"Yes but her mother had wiped her memories and sent her off world. Yellow Diamond was so horrified that Steven was Peridot's lover, I think it made things even worse for him."

Home world

Pearl

The pale gem sat down in the witness dock. As per Hansa's advice she wore her jumpsuit and readied herself for questioning.

Hansa strutted up to her, "You are Pearl culture95 Vat 102 servant and paramour to Rose Quartz correct?"

"No," Pearl answered. The crowds buzzed in shock at the news.

She continued, "I am actually a bootleg Pearl bred from two serving Pearls owned by a pair of technicians. I became Rose's servant after my existence was discovered and my original owners killed."

The crowd murmured in disbelief and soon it became a low roar. Hansa decided to continue her point.

"And what exactly did you do for Rose?"

"Everything, from building machines to planning battle strategies and fighting. I even carried and raised Steven for her."

"How is that even possible? I mean I thought Rose was right here."

"Rose Quartz was a master biologist and gemologist using Greg's DNA as a template she created a hybrid Steven. She used my uterus to carry the child to term. As the child was growing inside me she reconstituted pieces of her gem into Steven. She was supposed to survive but did not she had taken too much of her gem away. She died two days after Steven was born"

"How did you hide your pregnancy from her husband?"

"Easy when I started to show Rose hid me inside the temple she told Greg that I had run away because I was upset about the pregnancy."

"Why should we believe you? After all she was your master for over 6000 years."

"Simple I have come realize what she did. I believed her when she said all life was sacred, but that was a lie. When the temple broke open I saw her lab, I saw what she had done to the other gems. All this time I believed that the Earth bound gems were corrupted during the war but they weren't. Rose had experimented both on Gems and the humans we had sworn to protect."

Now the crowd was restless. They were shouting and crying in disbelief.

Hansa turned to the prosecution a jade, "Your witness."

The jade stalked up to Pearl. "You were Rose's closest friend and confidante and you never suspected anything?"

"Rose had a gift whitewashing things, she would appear so loving and kind if you did what she wanted but if she had no more use for you. Let's just say it would be all your fault. You would end up alone."

The jade imperiously handed a file to Pearl," Read this."

Pearl's brow furrowed, "Subject Pearl is showing classic signs of midewipe abuse. Symptoms include mood swings, erratic behavior and bouts of crying?"

"Does this report fit you to a tee?"

"Yesss."

"Then isn't it possible that the mindwipe was not only used to erase memories but also to replace them with Steven's birth. Isn't it possible she changed her form to that of the defendant right now and fooled you into caring for her until she became an adult."

"She couldn't do that with the entire town."

"But before Steven your contact with the humans was minimal. Anything could have happened."

"Steven's not Rose. He's honest and sincere. I saw him grow up you can't fake that."

"But Rose did for over 6000 years did she? Next witness please."

Jasper

The doglike gem was sitting on the hospice's couch with a senile carnelian and a clearly dying snowflake obsidian when she saw the prosecution tear Pearl's testimony apart. She had to do something. Strengthening her resolve, she morphed back to her original form. As she left Crystal Gardens Rest home she addressed the receptionist.

"I have a little mission to perform. I'll be back soon."

As Jasper entered the witness dock, she never felt so intimidated in her life. Jasper who had faced fusions, corrupted monsters and certain death during the civil war was scared.

"You're Jasper197 a veteran of the great civil war, are you not?" asked the prosecution.

"Yes I am I witnessed firsthand Rose's atrocities on her fellow gems. I received the geode of bravery when Rose activated the taumergic bomb on Earth. I am ashamed to say, took my squadron with what civilians we could carry and ran. As a result, everyone not shielded by Rose herself ended up corrupted."

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you that that being in the prisoner's dock is not Rose Quartz."

The crowd was in an uproar. Guards had to be called in to restrain people to their seats. Hansa stepped in for defense.

"Can you explain why you came to that conclusion?"

"By Steven's behavior. Rose Quartz was cunning and manipulative she loved to experiment on gems. Whenever a gem was no longer useful, a prisoner or even her own allies, she would immediately experiment on them. All the Earth monsters are a result of her tinkering but Steven was different.

I was fused with Lapis Lazuli for over a year when we finally unfused I was a corrupted mess, weak, pathetic but Steven and Peridot treated me with the utmost kindness and respect. They gave me medical treatment not only for me but my offspring Malachite. I was totally at his mercy an old enemy and he gave me back my dignity. Besides, that kid doesn't know one end of a substrate tube from another."

Now the prosecution walked up, "Jasper you said that Steven and Peridot gave you medical treatment but that isn't true is it?"

"No I guess you could say Peridot was the one in charge of my treatment."

"And this Steven he spent a lot of time with Peridot?"

"Yes they were paramours. They feel in love while I was at the bottom of the ocean with Lapis."

"I have here a medical report on minor Peridot apprentice to Yellow Diamond. It says here that Peridot was infected with a parasite in her uterus. Isn't it possible that this Steven, was too busy conducting experiments on Peridot instead? That you were simply not interesting enough to warrant testing."

"No Steven was sincere, kind and a little stupid. Even I could see that he loved Peridot."

"Do you infect the one you love with a disease? You know what happens when gems give birth. Does that sound like love? "

"No Steven had no idea."

Steven sat numbly in shock. Pearl tried to place a comforting hand but the boy violently shrugged it off.

"Peridot would have died birthing the child wouldn't she? In fact, Yellow Diamond herself sponsored the purge of the parasite and sent her off world for her safety didn't she?"

"I had no idea. They had no idea. Steven wouldn't-"

"No more questions for the witness."

The next few days Steven sat numbly not even listening to the witnesses. Rose or not he was a monster. Unintentionally or not he had hurt Peridot and he couldn't allow this to go one any longer. At the end of one session he turned to Hansa.

"I want to address the court give my side of the story. Do you think you can do that?" he said grimly.

Hansa nodded. When he got to the docks he saw the crowd staring at him. The court was silent in hushed expectation.

"Your honor I came to the dock under the pretext of giving my own defense but that was a lie. I've seen the testimony given by the witnesses and I can no longer deny it. I am a monster plain and simple. I want to change my plea to that of Guilty on all charges…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Home world

Carnelian

The elder gem sat in the corner of her cell as she saw the monster at work. When it was out of sight she could hear the screams of the other victims and wondered when her turn would be. After the monster was done many the screams fell silent, others were replaced by low sobbing after the monster violated them. The door creaked open and the little blond monster peered in. The thing looked like a corrupted gemling but no gemling ever had its expression. The thing clawed and pawed its way in but was stopped by the real monster, the Butcher of sector 6.

Rose laughed indulgently at the thing, "Sorry Onion that carnelian is not for you, go play with a Peridot you like those."

The thing scuttled away, leaving Carnelian with Rose, the real Rose not the abomination presently standing trial. The gem so proud of her hair had cut it short but that was not the only thing she sacrificed, a strange gem in the form of an inverted pyramid floated beside her huge form.

Carnelian tried to ignore the screams as she asked, "W-what do you want of me Pink Diamond?"

Rose looked at her contemptuously, "Initially I was going to breed you with Onion but when I scanned your gem I discovered something very interesting. You were assigned as defense to Steven Universe."

"Your other pet monster, so the only crime it committed was impregnating Peridot. Now it is being blamed for your crimes I almost feel sorry for it. What sort of Matron are you?"

"A disappointed one, Steven was supposed to breed with every gem he sees but his human feelings made him choose only one mate. So I tried again getting rid of those feelings with Onion that's where you come in."

"I won't let you into the courtroom, no fracking way."

"Oh but you will," sneered Rose as she morphed into Carnelian's form.

This new gem beside her must give her new powers as Rose was the exact coloration and shape of the elder gem. The monster pulled out a sword and stabbed her, poofing the gem. Rose took the inert gem and placed it on her body where Carnelian's gem would be. The gem smirked as she marched out the door.

"Onion, put your clothes on and get into the case. We have a date with destiny," called out Rose.

In the deepest bowels of Starview, Garnet kicked and screamed at the walls of her cell.

Calcite 3

Peridot

It seemed like every time Peridot went into the room the voices would stop. It was just like that when she went into the growing vats to see two gems Emerald and Asbestos peering over a tank of juvenile Pearls. Peridot felt a shudder as the Pearls looked strangely familiar

"What are you doing?" asked Peridot.

"We tried growing a batch of servants as a test run, now that the training session is over we're going to purge and recycle them," answered Asbestos.

Before Emerald could throw the switch Peridot cried out, "No! Don't do it!"

Emerald gave her a superior look, "Living with Yellow Diamond has made you soft or do you sense a kinship with these drones."

"I-I mean why don't we take them home and sell them."

Asbestos reluctantly nodded. The Pearls were safe for now.

Home world

Amethyst

When Dorm Sarge Jasper entered the barracks she was shocked. While the barracks looked like a bomb had blown up inside it. It was surprisingly clean and not one of the gemlings had been culled as she had hoped. The defective Amethyst marched up to her she had already grown a foot taller since she first came to the barracks.

"New Year's ended two days ago, what were you doing?" demanded the stunted gem angrily.

"Celebrating, now stand down soldier," replied Jasper.

"I will not, if not for me some of these gemlings could have died."

"That was the plan. These soldiers were going to fight it out and cull out the weaklings. Now thanks to you I have to do it myself. Speckles, Malachite come here!" the Jasper cocked a gun.

As Amethyst protested the Jasper shot the purple gem poofing her. She pointed her gun at Speckles, "Drop Malachite, now!"

"No fracking way, Malachite's my buddy."

"I see that Stumpy's taught you some new words," said the Dorm Sarge as she grabbed Speckles' gem. Speckles cried out as the adult gem started to crush her gem.

"That's not the only thing she taught us," said Speckles as she shoved the Dorm Sarge away. The Speckled Jasper then pulled out her weapon a small rifle and fired it right at the Dorm Sarge's gem. The gem exploded and the Dorm Sarge was no more. When she saw what she had done she howled in terror like the infant she was. At 5 months old Jasper 10514 made her first kill.

By this time Amethyst had emerged from her gem. She hugged the frightened huge child as she wept unashamedly, "What a mess, take Malachite and go. I'll clean up this mess. By the way Malchite's Matron is Jasper197."

The frightened child ran into the streets to her new destiny. Her life forever changed.

Star Sapphire

The fate of many civilizations is often decided by a few crucial decisions made at the right time. Many times it is made by the leaders but more often than not it was made by a subordinate or lover. In this case these decisions were made by Star Sapphire and they saved the Gem Civilization.

While Yellow Diamond prepared to deal with the disobedient defense attorney for Steven her lover crept in. The defective sapphire held something behind her as she stood beside Jaundice.

"Oh Star you startled me, I thought you would be sending off our pebble," said Yellow Diamond.

"This is more important. I love you Jaundice and I don't want you to die," with that she hit Jaundice on the head with a statuette. The cubic zirconia poofed instantly.

Star Sapphire sat behind the desk and waited for Hansa to arrive. When the younger gem came in she opened the door slowly clearly frightened.

"I'm sorry, I was expecting Yellow Diamond," said Hansa timidly.

"Yellow Diamond's indisposed," said Star Sapphire pushing Jaundice's gem off the desk. "You'll be dealing with me. Tell me why did you actually start putting up a real defense for Steven?"

"You called him Steven. Because I have reason to believe that he is not Rose. He showed real and genuine remorse. Killing him will not serve anything. It will simply lull our people into a false sense of security while I believe the real Rose is still at large. So do your worst, I stand by my decision."

"You are absolutely right and I need your help. Here's what I want you to do…."

Garnet

Agate couldn't stand it anymore the permafusion had been pounding and screaming at the door for over one entire tral. Knowing full well the perverts were chained she burst open the cell door.

"Shut before I-" snarled Agate only to be cut off from a kiss from Garnet. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Now do you understand what I was doing?" said Garnet standing tall despite her chains.

"We we gotta evac, right away," stammered the guard as she loosened Garnet's chains.

"Not just yet, we need more people to carry out my plan," said Garnet grimly.

Speckles

"I need to find Jaspper197, can you help me?" pleaded Jasper to yet another passerby.

The crowd ignored her for the most part not even bothering to stop as Malachite cried in her arms. Some would try and shoo her away realizing she was a youngling but it only took one to change things

"Is Jasper197 your Matron?" said a kindly Ruby.

Speckles nodded, there were tears in her eyes. This was her first ever lie.

"Here's an info kiosk try typing in your request," continued Ruby.

"Dorm Sarge said we didn't need to know how to read," said Speckles.

"Unbelievable, very well it says her that your Matron is Crystal Gardens Rest home. Come I'll take you and your pet to the rest home. The sentencing won't begin for another tral."

Within the hour they were at the rest home. Speckles ran in without thanking the ruby and set off on her mission.

"I need to see Jasper197 right away," demanded Speckles.

"Sorry but gemlings are not allowed within the home," said the nurse impassively an apatite.

The young gemling had enough. At six feet tall and growing the young gem threw herself on the ground kicking and screaming. The nurse sweated as she could see her patients were getting visibly upset.

"Fine, fine, stop crying I'll get Jasper197. Just don't go anywhere," ordered the nurse.

Within moments Jasper was brought up to the front. The younger Speckled Jasper stood up and handed Malachite back to her mother.

"Dorm Sarge tried to kill us," said Speckles as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Jasper's eyes widened in shock.

"Nurse I'm going out with the baby. Feed this gemling and call social services," called out Jasper as she left the building.

Jasper's thoughts were reeling. She had done what she had thought best for Malachite but clearly it was wrong. Jasper had no idea how to care of an infant but she knew who did. After feeding a bulb of light beer to Malachite, she placed the sleeping baby in a box and mailed her to Peridot's last known address. That left one thing left to do. After writing a note and mailing it to the rest home Jasper marched straight to a foundry.

The smelting pits glowed a baleful red. It should be hot enough for her purposes. The pits were fenced in but there was a nearby tower that she could climb. When she shimmed up to the platform on the top she groaned as she saw a ladder on the other side. Oh well live and learn. Mustering up her courage, she leapt off to plummet to her death. Only to be caught in a net and she wasn't alone. Beside her a pearl with the gem where her mouth should be lay trapped beside her.

"I will no longer service my master's perverse desires," stated the Pearl in a tinny voice.

Goddess she couldn't even off herself properly. It was sunrise when someone finally came.

"I see we caught a big one in the pearlnet," laughed one voice.

"What a moron, hadn't she heard of a black door," said another before they hauled Jasper and the Pearl off.

Peridot

The young gem supervised cargo loading of the Precious Ark. A Peridot watching other peridots working, a ploy by Onyx to remind Peridot of her place. When the cargo was almost fully loaded Onyx called out.

"Peridot, since you're such the kindergarten technician I need you to inspect some pearl substrate before we leave planetside," ordered Onyx. Beside her Emerald and Asbestos were sniggering.

Peridot sighed as Onyx guided the technician to a nearby cargo bay. Once inside Peridot heard the door slam. Onyx laughed maliciously. Peridot tried the door only to find it locked, typical just like her entire life. Was there ever a time it wasn't like this? She could have sworn she could hear her crewmates laughing as the engines of the Precious Ark roared to life and left planetside.

Pearl

The pale gem sat stiffly beside Steven as they awaited sentencing in awkward silence. Pearl to take it no longer.

"Steven how could you do this? I was just talking to your father and he's devastated. They're going to kill you and Hansa was working on a defense too," scolded Pearl.

"Fine by me. I'm a monster and deserve to die," answered the boy sulkily.

Pearl cleared her throat "I didn't want to tell you this but I see I have no choice. I hacked into Starview's records and I found out this. This are your scans this says that your flaw pattern does not meet that of Rose Quartz. You are not nor have you ever been Rose and I am so glad of it."

"But I hurt Peridot."

"No you didn't I read her scans too. The baby was causing no health problems or injuring her in any way. It was nothing like the Justice Lapis endured. Steven, you reached out to Peridot when she needed you. You saved her when the rest of us would have just kept her bubbled for all eternity. When I think about it we Crystal gems were the monsters not you.

Where is Hansa anyway?"

A large striped gem carrying a bag appeared beside them. She held out her hand.

"I'm Carnelian your defense attorney. Hansa couldn't make it."

Was that a look of contempt in her eyes? Pearl scanned the arena. It was packed and the screens showed the crowds outside as well. The guards kept the audience well behaved but the strategist in Pearl couldn't help but think what a well-placed bomb could do. Up in her own box Yellow Diamond sat and watched the crowds. She held her paramour's hand in a grip as she sat stiffly. The gong ran and the judge came to the front. The crowd and Steven stood up.

"Rose Quartz by your own admission you have plead guilty to the crimes of experimentation and murder by several counts. We have no choice but to sentence you to death" said the judge.

Steven lowered his head.

The judge continued, "But we are not without mercy the original sentencing was to be grinding while you were still conscious, instead you will be poofed and then your gem will be melted down will no chance of revival."

The guards stepped forward to take him away. Carnelian started to chuckle in a low voice.

The look of contempt was clear now and Pearl knew who it was, "Steven, run."

Rose looked into Pearl's eyes, "Hey Pearl still think I should go jenk myself?"

She opened a box and out rolled Onion. The guards tried to shoot her but she was too fast crushing their gems. The crowd screamed and scrambled to get out of the way as Onion shook and unfolded into a monstrous form.

Blobs of crystals sprouted from the child's body. The thing was rapidly growing as it shook and twisted in one place. Several of the braver security agents tried shooting at it but it was protected by a bubble of energy surrounding it. Steven instinctively formed a bubble around him and Pearl. The thing suddenly exploded releasing thousands, no millions of wormlike things. They latched onto the nearest gems burrowing into them.

Steven turned to the real monster as she smiled at the spectacle before her.

"Yellow Diamond and Jasper were right. You are a monster killing all these people," said Steven.

"And making something better in their place. None of this would have happened if you had functioned normally but you like your father had to fall in love. Still want to fight me? Go ahead drop that bubble and infect Pearl with my spermatozoids. I can't guarantee she will survive." The monster Steven thought as his mother sneered.

Yellow Diamond stood up in terror as she watched her people being corrupted and dying before her eyes. "Quarantine protocols on the stadium, now!" Was that Hansa's voice? It was too late as most of the creatures flew up into the air to infect the outside world.

Garnet

The first stop Garnet and her army made was the children's barracks were Amethyst was being kept. Sure enough the bullies had bound Amethyst up and were pounding on her for the crime of standing up to her Dorm Sarge. Garnet showed no mercy as she bowled into them poofing and she hoped cracking them in the process while her army gathered the gemlings away.

The next stop was the most important one. The starport, with a small army of orderlies, nurses and doctors and of course her future vision she easily overwhelmed the starport guards. Rushing into the main lobby she shouted out her demands.

"Right, this is a hijack," shouted Garnet as she shot an energy rifle into the air. "I want everyone and I mean everyone to board a ship right now. I want all the repair staff, serving staff and even retail staff to board right now. That means you kiosk gem."

A beryl looked guiltily as she dropped her wares. The crowds gladly complied as best they could. Several of the Starview staff had the presence of mind to block the exits so no one could enter. They needn't have worried the Home world had other problems to deal with. The rest of the crowd rushed to the galaxy warp pads when they were gone, Garnet put Amethyst's gem on a pad and warped it to Earth. When Garnet was satisfied everyone had left she smashed each and every warp pad.

Jaundice

Yellow Diamond awake to a splitting headache. The first thing she noticed were the screams outside. Flashing on her holo screens she saw Rose's monster explode and infect her people.

Wasting no time she activated several holo screens, "All personnel activate quarantine procedure Omega on Home World assume planet wide infection. Starview activate medical robiniods now. No medical personel is to have any contact with the infected I repeat no contact with the infected. Keep outside contact to a minimum

The next few hours Jaundice worked tirelessly to save her people from what was would be known as the Onion infection. Because of her actions the plague did not reach the other worlds in the gem matrix. When there was a lull she went with her surviving soldiers to the stadium where Steven was being held.

Jaundice gasped at the carnage before her. All around her Gems lay dead or dying in the streets. The survivors clung to each other clearly traumatized while some of the smarter or luckier gems holed themselves up in buildings as they fearfully peeked outside. Robiniods of all shape and description hurried to their various tasks some putting out fires, some clearing away debris while others gave medical treatment to those gems they could find.

"Ma'am all warpgates have been closed but the infection is still spreading," said a jet.

"It is to be expected. At least the outer colonies are safe. Send in some blue eyes and then proceed to ground zero."

After it was deemed safe for her to enter Jaundice surveyed the stadium before her. The stadium was strangely empty with only a few people huddled together in small groups. That was an illusion as Yellow Diamond could see the cracked remains of the spectators' gems in their seats. As she went down to the court she heard a thumping noise. Yellow diamond signaled her soldiers to find the source. It was Steven and Pearl in a bubble trying furiously to push through a doorway.

When Steven saw the soldiers his pink bubble burst. Tears were in his eyes.

"Rose Quartz escaped through that door. She can imitate any gem we have to stop her," said the frightened young man.

He tried to run after Rose but Pearl held him back shaking her head. There would be other days to confront Rose but not today. Both Crystal gems stared at the Supreme ruler of the Gem Matrix. Jaundice felt very uncomfortable.

"Well I see that apologies are in order but first I must have a complete report on the events that happened today," said Jaundice sheepishly.

"My lady I received some bad news," interrupted an agate. "It appears the Capitol starport was hijacked and emptied of all personnel and passengers at 17:66 today."

"That's a full stour before sentencing wasn't it? Peridot was supposed to leave today. Oh Goddess let her be safe," prayed Yellow Diamond.

"She was safe with me," said an angry Steven. "I've been observing gem culture and how you treat the peridots is horrible. I loved her and the gems once they knew her treated her like everybody else. Do you really think she could be happy being a second class citizen in your Crystal Matrix?"

Jaundice thought back to all the trials and tribulations Peridot suffered. The bullying and humiliation that the young gem suffered, having her toys and equipment broken. How despite trying her hardest it was never good enough just because she was a Peridot.

"I see your point come let's go to the starport and pick up Peridot," sighed Jaundice.

"And I believe an apology is in order," said Pearl.

"I can do that on the way to the Starport," answered Jaundice as she raced outside.


	16. Chapter 16

Retrieval

"The Precious Ark has already left the spaceport," said Jaundice. "It was one of our fastest ships and it's travelling in slow space."

"Do you have the flight plan and a fast shuttle?" asked Pearl.

"Yes the swift shadow, it at hangar bay 15 b. It's a military shuttle."

Pearl grimly nodded and ran off to the Swift Shadow.

"We're almost at the spaceport. Maybe you can order the Ark to turn around?" asked Steven.

"Actually that a good idea. We'll just head for the communications tower," announced Jaundice.

The pair were finally inside the spaceport. Steven gasped though he had been at the warp gates this was but a small part. The place was huge and intimidating but strangely empty and silent. Kiosks and luggage lay abandoned as if the people had just stepped out. Jaundice signaled her soldiers to do a quick sweep.

Moments later Jaundice's communicator bleeped.

"Scanning for life signs detected one lifeform in the cargo bay 13, caste unknown," reported the jet.

"Excellent, wait for us to come and then we'll greet our special guest," ordered Jaundice.

A few moments later they were at the cargo bay door. The soldiers nodded to each other and quietly opened the door. When it was safe to come in they signaled to Steven and Jaundice. As they turned round the corner they saw Peridot sitting on a pile of luggage crates. Tears dripped from her eyes.

"The captain ordered me to do one last check on some substrate samples. Then she took off abandoning me here. I guess I should have expected this after all I'm only a Peridot," said Peridot her voice sounding lifeless.

"Peridot?" said Steven softly. "Do you remember me?"

The technician looked at him oddly like his was a laboratory specimen. She stepped off the crates and walked slowly towards him. Steven didn't know why but he felt glad the one of her floating fingers had on his friendship ring. He backed away a little as she brought her enhanced arm towards his face. Sensing something wrong she stopped. Peridot then ripped off her arm enhancer revealing a stump covered in wires. Right before their eyes an arm regenerated right in front of them.

"No I merely noted an absence where you should be," she answered. "How about you remind me?"

She touched his face tenderly with her real hand. Steven took her into his arms and kissed her. The green gem flushed.

"I am remembering now. Excuse us Matron I need to be alone with my paramour."

They found an isolated spot away from the group. Peridot removed the rest of her enhancers while Steven fiddled with his symbiote.

Peridot stopped him, "No not yet. I wanted to fuse with you."

The pair danced a slow waltz in the clearing of the cargo bay. Their gems glowed, their bodies melded. Instead of two beings there was one, Stevidot the product of their love. Though being 10 feet tall it was a perfect fusion with no extra bits. Stevidot wore a coffee colored symbiote, a mixture of green and pink. He had his spikey hair in a loose ponytail. He had a small goatee and a serene smile on his face.

"Hello old friend, I missed being me," said Stevidot as he hugged himself.

The fusion heard a gasp, frowning a little he called out.

"You can come out now, Matron."

For the first time in Peridot's short existence she saw her Matron seem guilty as she shyly peered out from a pile of luggage.

"What do you remember?" Jaundice asked hesitantly.

"Everything, I can only hope that when I become a Matron that I never have to make the choices that you did."

"You're not angry?"

"Of course I am but I understand what you did both to Peridot and Steven. But we're adults now and should be allowed to live our own lives. Now please leave you're making us very uncomfortable."

Stevidot split apart leaving two frustrated lovers.

"Crap, I was hoping we'd have time to see a musical," said Steven.

"That's alright we'll make beautiful music right now," replied Peridot as she stroked his chest.

Pearl

"This Pearl calling in from the Swift Shadow," reported the pale gem.

"This is Yellow Diamond, have you come into contact with the Precious Ark?" said the voice on the other line. Did it sound relieved?

"No, not yet but am coming to an escape pod perhaps it is Peridot?"

"Negative, Peridot has been found safe and sound at the spaceport. Continue on your mission I have questions I want to ask Onyx."

"Now detecting distress signals from the Precious Ark. Where is Peridot?"

"With Steven."

"O-kay now retrieving pod."

The screen flashed with an image of the interior of the pod despite its large size there were only 2 gems a Jade and an Onyx.

"Let us board now," cried Onyx.

Pearl opened the comm, "Where's the Precious Ark?"

The Jade cried, "Oh great another working pearl for real."

"Destroyed, now as the superior gem I am ordering you to let us board," demanded Onyx.

"No I'm going to see for myself."

When she traced the signal she saw a large green foot smoking from the damaged inflicted upon it. A large white lacey vessel lay in wait. The vessel was surrounded by smaller delicate versions of itself.

"Traken vessel please stand down, this is a civilian transport," pleaded the Precious Ark.

"We will not. You are artificial intelligences and as such have no rights. We will board your vessel and confiscate your gems for our computer systems," answered a superior sounding male from the lacey ship.

"Not if I can help it," snarled Pearl as she charged the Swift shadow at the Traken ship.

Pearl dropped off the escape pod in mid charge. She wasn't willing or inclined to deal with the burden of cowards. Because she was a being of light and not organic like the Trakens she made neck breaking bends loop and twists as she mowed down the fighters. The Traken ship desperately shot at her with its cannons but kept missing.

"Pearl to Yellow Diamond, have encountered what seems to be a Traken vessel am sending visual," reported Pearl.

"Excellent Pearl, you have encountered a Traken Harvester, sending schematics to you now," said Jaundice.

With the schematics the Harvester was essentially defenseless. As Pearl easily dodged the cannon blasts she lay line after line of fire, destroying power cells, support systems and the weaponry itself. Once the engine block was exposed she went for the kill blowing it and as a result the spaceship up. Some Trakens had made it to the escape pods but the resulting radiation killed them within minutes. They were not the only casualities as the Precious Ark's escape pod was vaporized in the blast.

Pearl scanned for any active gems in the wreckage but did not find any. Onyx and Jade were as dead as the Trakens.

"This is Pearl, to Yellow Diamond the Trakens are now dead preparing to board the Precious Ark and effect repairs. Jade and Onyx were killed in the crossfire," reported the pale gem.

Home world

Jaundice

"Excellent news Pearl," smiled Yellow Diamond. "Bring the Precious Ark back into orbit around Home world. We'll send Steven and Peridot up along with a squadron of repair shuttles. After repairs the Ark is going to a new location, Earth."

"Will do, Pearl out," said the voice on the other side of the conn.

Jaundice waited for a little while and then went to find Steven and Peridot. After all an hour should be enough as she and a pair of guards turned round the corner a glimpse of the lovers told her it was not enough.

Yellow Diamond turned to one of her guards, "Y-you stay here and inform them of the plan to board to Precious Ark once it comes into orbit. I have a Matrix to run."

Orbit

Pearl

Pearl could feel the stares of the passengers boring into her. It was making her very uncomfortable, "Stop that all of you right now."

"Are you a modified Pearl I haven't heard about?" asked Moonstone.

"No I'm not. I'm a wild Pearl. This is what happens when Phytocore does not get to jenk up a Pearl."

"When are we going to disembark?" asked one voice.

"What about the trial of Rose Quartz? Is it over? What was the verdict?" asked another.

And so Pearl was barraged with questions after questions until it was too much.

"Enough, I'll answer your questions as best as possible," snapped Pearl. "We are not going to disembark, in fact we are picking up 2 new passengers and heading to Earth. The trial was a farce, the real Rose Quartz showed up at sentencing and spread a plague that has affected Facet 5 and the Home World. The Matrix is on quarantine protocols indefinitely. Your new mission is to carry on Gem culture and to act as ambassadors on the planet Earth. Now let me do my job and go away."

Within hours the repair shuttles had arrived. In keeping with quarantine the repair gems mostly peridots stayed on the outside. One shuttle did board, however, the one with Peridot and Steven. The couple emerged to a crowd of staring eyes.

"Gaah it's Rose Quartz," shouted an excitable Ruby.

"No its not you, clods," snapped back Peridot. "Surely you've been keeping up with the news."

Peridot made a noise in disgust. "Never build a colony without technicians, never mind just show me where Pearl is."

When Peridot and Steven came to the bridge pearl had never been so glad to see the green gem in her life. She pulled the young gem into a rib crushing hug.

"I've never thought I'd say this but I've missed you," said Pearl.

"Er yes, what's the status of the Ark?" asked an uncomfortable Peridot.

"We still have to do some internal repairs but we should be ready to leave in a couple of weeks," answered Pearl.

"Let's shorten that I may have just what I need in my luggage."

When they reached the cargo bay they found some of Peridot's luggage broken into. Her possessions were scattered all over the bay.

"Augh this is why I can't have nice things," griped Peridot. "Look at that, they opened my tin of Jalla, Calm down just find the robiniods."

Steven gave a cry of triumph as he held a loft a small robiniod. Peridot hugged him but stopped herself from kissing him.

Peridot blushed pushing Steven away, "I'd better start repairs, if I kiss you right now I couldn't stop. But first, Emerald, Asbestos the bilges need a thorough cleaning before we set course!"

"You're evil," snickered Steven.

"That'll learn them not to touch my things. I'm going down to my designated quarters so I can control the robiniods in peace," said Peridot smugly.

"Not meaning to take away from your triumph but is your luggage crying?" said Pearl hesitantly

"Crap that sounds like Malachite," said Steven.

This time the trio tore open crates after crates of Peridot's possessions until Pearl found the source. It was a package of mail, the size of a breadbox, addressed to Peridot herself. The bootleg Pearl tore open the box revealing a clearly traumatized Malachite.

"Awww baby, I'm so sorry," cooed the young technician.

The infant angrily pushed Peridot away clinging to Pearl that much more fiercely. Clearly Malachite blamed Peridot for abandoning her. A little hurt Peridot left the pair to work with her robiniods. Steven leaned over to see the baby only for it to cry angrily.

That left only one thing to do. Steven entered the common room feeling the stares of the passengers. The greatest minds in the gem matrix stared slack jawed at the hybrid.

Pushing away his discomfort Steven addressed the crowd, "Okay it is time for some cultural orientation of the planet Earth. Here are some rules and regulations….."

Because of the robiniods the Precious Ark was ready up and running in two days not two weeks. That still left 3 weeks on the ship to travel to Earth. During that time Peridot made a point of keeping the news feed open. They discovered that Jasper in desperation had mailed Malachite to Peridot and tried to kill herself. An investigation into the workings of Phytocore was issued by Yellow Diamond herself after the entire caste of Sapphires protested in front of their headquarters. The plague had covered Home world with a 90 percent fatality rate. Entire gem castes were now extinct and Rose Quartz was still at large.

That still left Peridot, Steven and Pearl busy. Between caring for Malachite and maintaining the ship they still had to do inventory and educate the passengers on Earth customs. Every once in a while Steven caught Peridot grumbling to herself about she would like to spend some alone time with Steven.

Just before they reached Earth Steven happily obliged her. In the crop room Steven had arranged some alone time. When Peridot got there he patted the bench beside him. The technician gladly scooted beside him.

"Hey there beautiful, the baby's asleep, the ship's on autopilot and those idiots are starting to listen to Pearl. We have time to do what we want," said Steven as he stroked her hair.

Peridot kissed him deeply. Steven slowly laid her down on the bench. As he reared up to take off his symbiote he found that Peridot had fallen fast asleep. The bench was narrow but somehow he found room to snuggle up to his lover. He chastely kissed the sleeping gem's cheek.

"When you awake we'll make beautiful music together," promised Steven.

They came to a hero's welcome at Beach City. As they disembarked Amethyst lead the charge and gave Steven a big hug. With the ship a giant foot parked safely on the outskirts of town the new Home world gems tentatively explored their new home. Since the wedding a total of four months had passed. And while the couple basked in the glow of adulation the demands came in. Various cities and governments pestered the gems, in particular Peridot to help them rebuild their cities and military bases. During one such celebration the couple discretely left for Kingsport.

Peridot and Steven drove away in a small van carrying what few possessions that had survived their adventures. As they entered the Maine city they could see their new home, a small house that they had rented with Sour Cream. As they left the van Peridot went to the trouble of appearing as human as possible. For a while nobody knew the true nature of the couple in the renovated Victorian house by the shore. Though there would be troubles as time went by and Steven still had to enter Miskatonic under an assumed name. The couple would remember these years in Kingsport fondly as they forged a life together.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

When Steven finished his PhD Peridot came up to him with a plan.

"The Kindergarten has been properly set up. Most of the temple gems are now cured and released. I think it's time we had a child don't you?" she said.

Upon hearing that Steven hugged his wife swinging her round and round.

"Let's get right to work," he said as he carried her to the bedroom.

Within a few short weeks Peridot started having odd food cravings. After eating Steven's cellphone they got her examined by one of the doctors in the kindergarten. That was when they found out she was pregnant.

Naturally they told their friends and family immediately. The Crystal Gems in Beach City upon hearing the news were ecstatic. Even Yellow Diamond smiled but she insisted that Peridot assign herself to two physicians one human and one gem. Naturally for the human they chose Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran located still in Beach City.

This also gave the couple a chance to visit the Gems regularly and to check in on young Malachite. The little gem was growing up fast and had turned into a cheerful, loving child.

During one such visit the Gems threw a surprise baby shower. Yellow Diamond herself attended and even gave a present to Peridot.

"So when's the baby due," asked Amethyst as she handed her present.

It turned out to be a purple jumpsuit.

"By the rate of growth it should be a little under two years," replied Peridot. "This is happening so fast. I don't know if I'll be ready."

"Oh, if anybody's ready. It would be you," smiled Pearl.

When they got back home Peridot tried out Jaundice's present. Her belly glowed as the machine went to work.

"What's that?" asked Steven.

"It's a preemergent educational tool, designed to give gemlings basic education." replied Peridot.

"Still I wonder if that's going to a good idea,"

"Nonsense, how could arming our child with skills and knowledge of the outside world be a bad thing? Besides it would be rude not to use it.

Because Peridot was not human and the child was three quarters gem she did not have the same symptoms as a human woman or even show. That all changed within the last few weeks of pregnancy. During a party with friends Peridot's belly started to grow right in front of their eyes.

"The baby, its forming a body," said Peridot with a crooked smile. Her smile faded as the baby started kick. "And she wants out, ow, ow."

"Little one stop, you're hurting your mommy," said Steven firmly.

It must have heard because the kicking stopped.

The next few weeks were extremely busy. Both species monitored the pregnancy closely. There were so many tests and examinations that Peridot decided to take a break on her own duties at the kindergarten. Still the couple were kept busy with people coming over to visit and preparing for the baby's arrival.

On one of the rare quiet evenings Peridot looked over to Steven and saw he was knitting.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"I'm knitting a set of booties for our little ladybird," replied Steven.

"Steven I admire you. I couldn't knit. It seems so tedious. I just wouldn't have the patience."

"What are you working on?"

"I'm just working on some computer code for the new robiniods."

It was early afternoon on a warm summer's day when the baby decided to come. Peridot was drinking a glass of lemonade when a puddle formed below her. She stood up.

"Oh damn I've broke my water. The chair is ruined," she said calmly.

Steven shot up out of his own chair. While he running around shoving things in a suitcase, Peridot calmly looked on for a while. Having enough finally she stood by the house's own warp pad.

"Are you done now? Because I'm heading off to Beach City," she said holding her belly.

When they got back to the Beach house. The Crystal Gems rushed at them barraging the couple with questions after questions. Steven had to do his best to fend them off.

"How do you feel?" asked Pearl for the fifth time.

"I'm fine. There's no pain," answered Peridot, her patience wearing thin.

Steven had snapped. "Enough with the questions we need to get to the hospital now. Dad get your van. Pearl contact Home world and our friends. Amethyst you watch Malachite."

"But I want to see," pouted Malachite.

"Little one, the baby is going to take a long time coming. And only Steven will be allowed to watch. Tell you what, how about you guard the house with Amethyst?"

The little gem saluted. The answer seemed to satisfy her.

When they finally reached the hospital. Peridot and Steven were swarmed by reporters who had somehow found out about the birth. Pushing through the scrum Steven and Peridot were them swarmed by a team of doctors from both species into the awaiting theatre.

And it was a theatre. Not only was there medical equipment and probes but cameras and monitors were everywhere.

"I'm feeling very uncomfortable," complained Peridot.

"That's to be expected with labor dear," said Priyanka.

"No its all these cameras looking at me."

Priyanka had nothing to say about that.

In the waiting room Pearl sat by Greg holding his hand. The man was barely holding it together. Somehow he got it into his head that Peridot would die just like Rose did.

Pearl took him firmly by the shoulders, "Greg where's Peridot's gem?"

"The forehead," sniffed the old rocker.

"And the baby?"

Greg pointed to his belly.

"You see Greg you have nothing to worry about. The baby will not take Peridot's gem she will be fine. Do you know what her body was doing all that time she was pregnant? She was making a gem for the baby. She'll be fine."

Eventually Jaundice and her lover entered the waiting room. They looked very uncomfortable as they sat on the hard seats.

"Ugh, I have no sense of taste, but even I can tell that this coffee is bad," complained Yellow Diamond.

"I see you made time off your busy schedule," said Greg scathingly.

"Yes, I've been making an effort to watch Peridot. Seeing how the last time I lost contact with her found her stranded and imprisoned on a hostile planet."

"Jaundice, let's just calm down," said Star.

"So I see you decided to bring a present. Why are you two looking so beat up?" asked Pearl.

On Star's lap sat a squirming bear cub.

"Is not giving a bear a traditional gift. When we heard that Peridot was birthing we immediately acquired this bear. Naturally the mother objected," answered Yellow Diamond.

They sat in uncomfortable silence after that. A few minutes later they could hear screams from the operating theatre. That doors burst open and there stood Peridot's and Steven's baby.

"Freedom is mine," cried a small brown gem raising her arms.

The entire group stared numbly. The baby was the size of a human newborn. It had brown skin and green Peridot on its belly. She looked like her father did at that age being chunky and having a head full of curly brown hair.

Priyanka raced in afterwards with a look of panic on her face, "Grab her she's getting away."

The new grandparents on both sides scrambled trying to catch their new grandchild. It ran around the room looking for an escape. As soon as someone touched her, the baby being covered in fluids easily escaped their grasp. It was Greg who finally captured his granddaughter by caging her in a wastepaper basket. Gently but firmly he scooped up the new baby.

The baby writhed in his grasp but the new grandfather did not let go.

"Unhand me strange human," demanded the baby.

"No can do, you're going back to your mommy and daddy," said Greg as he handed the baby to Dr. Maheswaran.

When the baby was cleaned and swaddled it was handed back to her parents. Peridot smiled down at the baby as it lay in her arms. Steven looked over his wife's shoulder as the baby fussed and kicked futilely.

"Release me at one. I hate you," cried the new Lily Universe.

Peridot merely exposed her breast and gave it to her child to suckle. Lily latched on greedily.

"This changes nothing," cried out Lily. She suckled some more. "You cannot win me over with food." This time less vehemently.

Steven and Peridot looked down at the new life that they had created together.


End file.
